Under The Sky
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: On the last day of school Tsuna Sawada asked the girl of his dreams, Kyoko Sasagawa to be his girlfriend. But she rejects him and Tsuna suffers ever since until a year later she gets married. And two years after that is mysteriously killed in a car crash leaving behind a little girl that is entrusted to Tsuna in her will to be the guardian of in this romance/mystery/family story!
1. A Gloomy Sky

**Hey everyone! I got ANOTHER new series for you guys! I know I have a lot I need to update but I keep getting new ideas and I have to put at least one chapter out there for all of them! This will be an interesting take on the hitman reborn world and the characters and I'm trying something new and more emotionally appealing! Edited by Cuddles8059 and Hibari Kyoya Lover 18! So hopefully I achieved that! Read on NOODLE!**

Namimori High School, March 17th was an especially warm and sunny day. The air felt just right and felt like one was stepping into the perfect temperature of a bathtub. Everyone was in a good mood as they left for home on the last day of school especially the seniors. Every graduate was looking forward to their futures that looked as bright as the sun that day. Where to go for college if some haven't already decided, where and what to work as, and thinking back on the high school life they are done with. The experience that happens only once in our lives, we think back on the past experiences we had and wish we might have done things differently or wish to stay there forever. High School...the best years of our lives is what they say. But, for Tsunayoshi Sawada...it is his worst memories, because at the very end of his high school year, he chose to face this day with courage and ask out the girl of his dreams. Kyoko Sasagawa...

They met on that rooftop where the wind wouldn't stop blowing. A constant breeze was met at the drop of a hat it seems. But Tsuna didn't mind as he faced the girl he had admired and loved ever since middle school. He had asked her with all his courage to meet him on the rooftop after school by herself when the last class of the day bell had rung its final toll. To his simple request she said, "Okay Tsuna-kun!" He felt like he had a very good start on his mission and smiled all the way to the rooftop as he wanted to be there first, he felt it wouldn't be right if he was late when he asked her to be there.

He got to the rooftop fairly early and when he got there he pulled out a rose. A beautiful red rose freshly grown and picked, and given to him by his own mother. She was quite good with flowers and even taught Tsuna the meaning of some flowers, but Roses were well known already what they symbolize. Love...but Tsuna would realize eventually that Roses meant more than just love.

"Tsuna-kun! I'm here!" said Kyoko cheerfully as she walks through the door with a big smile on her face and walks out onto the roof top merrily. There she was, the girl Tsuna always loved. As gorgeous as can be and looked more like a model than she did in middle school. Her hair had grown out more to her shoulders with a beautiful honey like auburn that shined in the sunlight, beautiful white skin that made any boy want to kiss it if they could, a nice and mature figure that had developed averagely for any girl with the exception of a slight boost in facial appearance. To Tsuna she looked better than any girl though. Dressed in her school uniform, Tsuna was glad he got to see her in it every day. He fixed his collar, straightened up his posture, and prepared himself mentally and physically before he looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Kyoko-chan! I'm..I'm glad you could come.." Tsuna hid the rose behind his back and laughed awkwardly as she walked closer to him. She laughed at how silly Tsuna was and with her arms around her back she smiled such a smile, it warmed his heart.

"Well? What did you want to see me for Tsuna-kun? Are you going to give me a present or something?" She joked with another gentle laugh and warm smile with her hand just over her chin.

This was the moment of truth for Tsuna, his first confession to a girl ever. It was now or never, and he wasn't looking back now. He had to go for it, or he may never get this chance again. Who knows what might happen...she might be gone forever.

"Kyoko-chan...I..have admired you for a long time!" Tsuna blurted out while bowing slightly with his eyes closed. Looking her in the eye might drain his courage he believed. He was on his second wind and decided to keep on going. Kyoko's eyes widened and she was shocked at Tsuna's words. But she did not take a step back or make a sound, she listened carefully and opened her heart to Tsuna...

"Seeing you is the highlight of my day every day. I think of you every time I wake up and every time I go to sleep. Your smile always surprises me, but always makes me feel wonderful inside. My mind goes all crazy and I can't think straight...my heart's beating won't stop...and my stomach is fluttering with butterflies...You're an amazing person, you're kind, smart, and so beautiful! Honestly...you're way too good for me. You're the perfect girl, anybody would love to have...but...I have to try...I have to let you know..." And Tsuna raised his body straight up and opened his eyes that were fixated on hers that didn't deviate away. He took a deep breath and found the words piece itself together in his mind. "I...love you Kyoko..." He shouted with a quick thrust of the Rose in his hand to her.

Those words, those three words that have more meaning than a dictionary can hold. Those words broke the silence, broke the world itself as the world froze in time. Seemingly stuck in time and stopped just for that moment. The world slowly began to fix itself as Tsuna realized how fast his heart was beating. He did it, all the courage he had was gone now and the only feeling left was accomplishment. His friends motivation to do this and his tutor praising him for making the first move, all of his hard work for this one moment...he had heard somebody running on the stairs from the door. He had guessed it was somebody who was going to the roof but saw the seriousness of the moment and ran away. Tsuna was embarrassed at the thought of being seen but focused on Kyoko, the girl he wanted to be with forever...

"Tsuna-kun..." She said after a moment to break the silence and set Tsuna's hear on overdrive as he began to feel very nervous and worried. "...I can't believe you feel that way about me...it's hard to believe honestly. I'm...so grateful that you said you admire me...and love me so much." She smiled happily at Tsuna who had a big grin on his face now that stretched from one end of his face to the other. This was bliss he was feeling within his heart...

"But...I have...to refuse you." Those words…they broke Tsuna's heart into a million pieces and scattered them to places he could not reach. His big grin was gone and his confidence lost. All his hard work disappeared in this one moment, and everything seemed so cold even with that bright sun beaming down on him.

The poor Tsuna tried to speak and only soft words left his heart instead of his mind. "Oh...is that...so..."

"Yes. I'm sorry Tsuna-kun. I really don't like the idea of having to hurt you...I truly don't...but I can't be with you. It..." She stopped for a moment and looked away. "You and I...could never be together. I'm so sorry that you did all of this for me..just to have it all ruined by me. I...I'm so sorry Tsuna! Please! Find someone better than me who will never hurt you like I did! Tsuna...I'm sorry!" And with that she was to the door and opened it quickly. She ran through it with a slam of the door and just like that...was the last time Tsuna will ever see Kyoko...

Tsuna had no words. He didn't know what to say, and instead he went to the edge of the roof and looked up at that big blue sky. He could now hear the sounds of happy students leaving the school still and some playing in the school fields. That sun that symbolized hope to Tsuna before now instead was like misery, beating down on him with the sun's rays and worsening his pain now. He gripped that rose in his hand that symbolized love to him tightly...and felt pain in his hand. He opened up his palm to see there were still some thorns on the stalk of the rose. Pain...Tsuna had realized that with love...there is always pain...

This day known as the happiest day in the world for the graduates of Namimori, will always be Tsuna's worst memory...and his pain doesn't end there when a year later he hears some news from Ryohei.

Tsuna was watching television with the news weather forecast on. The newsman says it will be raining today even though before he said it was going to be just cloudy and sunny. Tsuna then heard the doorbell ring and he was the only one home at the time so he had to go see who it was. He got up from the couch and slowly made his way to the door and opened it up to see an enthusiastic sun guardian beaming with happiness at his door. Ryohei Sasagawa then hugged Tsuna enthusiastically.

"O-onii-chan!?" Tsuna exclaimed as Ryohei hugged Tsuna's breathe out of him.

"OH SAWADA-SAN! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE TO THE EXTREME!" He was crying rivers down his face his as his grasp got tighter and Tsuna's face turned blue. Ryohei quickly noticed and loosened his grip on the fragile Tsuna and allowed him to catch his breath as he was gasping. "S-sorry Sawada-san! I got carried away there!"

He smiled while rubbing the back of his head and Tsuna looked at him with weary eyes and his hands on his knees bent over in pain. "It's...okay...Onii-chan...but what...are you so excited about?" Tsuna asked as he simultaneously invited him in to sit down and talk. Ryohei gladly accepted and took a seat in a chair in front of Tsuna who had made some tea for the both of them.

"Well Sawada! I'll get right to the point! I won't waste your time hehe!" He smiled with a big grin that Tsuna couldn't help but faintly grin at.

"It's fine Onii-chan! Really! This must be pretty big huh?" Tsuna began to take a sip from his tea as the over excited Ryohei clasped his hands together between his legs.

"You bet it's big! I can't believe it myself...but it happens to all brothers with sisters one day right?" He joked and Tsuna instantly stopped drinking from his tea. That meant...Kyoko...his sister.

"...What...do you mean..?" Tsuna fumbled on his words but tried to keep his grin on his face. He hasn't heard a word from Kyoko in over a year, or even seen her. She was seemingly avoiding him, and whenever he did see her. She always disappeared as quickly as possible...she hated him he believed. She hated every part of Tsuna and didn't want to see a loser like himself again.

"Haha! Get this Tsuna! Kyoko...is getting married!" Ryohei said happily with the biggest smile ever. He was so happy for his sister while Tsuna remembered the day he was rejected and how his heart felt when it was broken that last day of school a year ago. The feelings and memories flood his body leaving him motionless.

"It's great isn't it? I'm so happy for her! She is going to have the wedding in a few weeks or so and I personally would like to have all her friends there to celebrate this joyous moment in her life! I know she would be happy to have you there, why wouldn't she be?" Ryohei went on about the wedding and how happy he was, Tsuna didn't even bat an eyelash at him. He felt the sadness run through his body, Kyoko had found another man. Another guy, someone probably 100 times better than Tsuna in every way. Everyone remembers their first love, it's always hard to get over it and everyone goes through it. That first love...that first heart break...and the continuous heart aches you feel as you try to piece it together piece by piece.

"...When...did she meet this guy...? Tsuna asked Ryohei, stopping him mid-sentence and Tsuna faked a smile to keep from asking why he looked down.

"Oh? Umm, I believe she said sometime during high school? They began dating some time in her senior year I think. Why do you ask?"

"Oh...that's why..." Tsuna said softly looking down with his hands and tea shaking.

"...Sawada-san?" Ryohei said lowly as he witnessed Tsuna trembled.

"She already had somebody else...that makes sense. She is very lucky isn't she? That she met someone she could be with...is this guy...kind...have you met him?"

Ryohei took Tsuna's words easily and thought nothing more of it than the fact he was concerned about the guy. "Oh, yeah I have. It's only natural she get my blessings first! The guy was very kind and was on the soccer team in high school! He looked good, and had a good head on his shoulders! We even had a few drinks together sometimes. They are happy together Sawada-san!" Ryohei laughed as Tsuna simply put his tea on the table.

"Good...that's...good. That's great...I'm happy for her...she deserves a good guy..." Tsuna slowly began to weep as he fell lower and lower just above his legs and his arms that slumped lowly on top of them.

"Sawada-san? Are you not feeling well? What's wrong?" Ryohei said concerned.

"I"M...GLAD...I'm happy! Really! She...deserved to smile...I never truly did deserve to be happy like her anyway. This is for the best...right?" Tsuna cried as Ryohei simply looked confused.

"Sawada...san..." He reached out for Tsuna but Tsuna got up and hit his arm away.

"I'm HAPPY DAMMIT! I"M HAPPY IF SHE'S HAPPY!" Tsuna knocked over the table and spilled the tea on the table and Ryohei jumped back in shock.

"Tsuna!" Ryohei attempted to stop Tsuna but he thrashed around in a blind furry.

"I'm happy...dammit..happy!...Dammit...why...why can't I be happy for her? Am I that much of a No-Good...am I that useless? Dammit...!" Tsuna's hands turned into fists not directed towards Kyoko but himself. He wanted so badly to be happy for her, she was happy. Isn't that what people are supposed to wish for? That the ones they love are happy? So why does he feel so empty? So sad…so...alone?

"Sawada...do you...did you...love..." Ryohei stopped and said no more. He picked up the table and set it back in place and then cleaned up the mess as Tsuna stood there motionless and quiet. He bid Tsuna a farewell before he opened up the door but before he left he turned to Tsuna who didn't look back and told him this. "...I know it must hurt a lot for you Tsuna...but it would truly mean a lot to Kyoko...if you could be there at her wedding...I won't force you to come. Or ask you to anymore. I understand if you don't come...but I would like you to." And with that he went out the door and closed it. Leaving Tsuna for the second time in a long time, to cry all throughout the day...and all throughout the night in misery and pain...

A few weeks later was the wedding, all Vongola guardians were in attendance. Surprisingly even Hibari and enforcement was there on guard duty, and not a single evil soul got into the wedding though he did beat up Mukuro who, even though he wasn't invited by Kyoko or her husband, was convinced by Chrome to let him come as her date of sorts. They had a rocky relationship after Mukuro and Chrome got together but Kyoko didn't mind and let him come anyway. Along with the Vongola were other friends and family of the bride and groom. Everyone they cared about was in attendance...except Tsuna. When Kyoko walked down the aisle with her big brother saw all her friends and distant family members along with her soon to be family members and new friends. She saw her crying best friend Hana and other bridesmaids, Chrome smiling at her, and Haru Miura her closest friend crying and clapping uncontrollably. She couldn't believe how things were going, this was supposed to be the best moment of her life...but it felt like...something was missing to her, but, she went and the wedding went on without a hitch and the people began to party.

Everyone danced and ate food at the wedding and Kyoko had left her husband for a moment to talk with Haru and Chrome. She was happy that they were both here to be her bridesmaids. And not too soon after the three of them began talking, all three of them noticed somebody in the window. Haru pointed it out but they didn't know who it was. And the moment they began to examine who it is, and a faint idea pop into each one of their minds. The figure disappeared.

"Tsuna...?" All three of them said together and they ran out the place where the reception was being held and headed up some stairs by the side of the building top the top but when they got there. He wasn't there, nothing was there...besides a single rose and a letter. Kyoko went over to them and picked the two items up. She handed the rose to Haru and read the note. And at that moment when she began reading, she had suddenly burst in tears. Chrome tried to comfort her but she couldn't stop crying and Chrome noticed something far away in the sky. Something only she could feel...her boss's presence and a sadness she knows all too well. Loneliness...

As if Tsuna's pain was not enough from back then, it would only get worse and worse as he secluded himself from others. He accepted the role of being the mafia boss and trained to be one, but in seclusion, seeing his friends less than usual but still keeping in touch with them. He went to a good college and lived an okay and average life for the next two years. Three years from the day he was rejected by Kyoko...and on this day the now twenty year old Tsuna lived alone in an apartment by himself where he decided to spend his college life in would never be the same...for finally after the hurricane...a rainbow appeared.

The doorbell rang and the grown up Tsuna who was asleep on the couch awoke from his tiresome sleep. He got up slowly and went to the door yawning. When he opened it, he was surprised at what he saw. A grown woman wearing a business suit and holding a briefcase was standing before him. And upon closer inspection, Tsuna realized it was Hana Kurokawa...Kyoko's best friend from years ago.

"Hello Tsuna. Remember me?" She said with a small smile at Tsuna who was taken aback by her sudden appearance. What was she here for he wondered? He let her in and offered her some tea but she declined and instead sat in a chair in front of Tsuna.

"It's been a long time Tsuna. I see this is where you live now? It's pretty messy and small, but at least it doesn't stink." She gave off a faint laugh but Tsuna simply and awkwardly ignored it.

"Uh...thanks but...sorry if I'm being sorta...abrupt..but what are you doing here Hana-san?" She stopped inspecting the house around her and sighed. She looked sad as she looked down then up at Tsuna. "This...isn't going to be easy to say Tsuna...so I'll just say it." She twiddled her fingers on the briefcase and thought for a moment of how to say this. Tsuna realized the seriousness of the situation and wasn't sure what to expect. How could he expect anything at this point in his life?

"...Kyoko...and her husband...are...well Tsuna. They passed away...they both were killed in a car crash some time ago...I'm so sorry to tell you this Tsuna." She exclaimed while holding the briefcase tightly. Tsuna's mind went blank then very loud with rapid thoughts accompanied by the beating of his heart. He could not believe this! She...died...with her husband...?

"You...mean...they're both really dead? They're gone?" Tsuna said with shock in his voice and he began to tremble and his thoughts went on. This was too much, too fast. Why her? Why did it HAVE to be her of all people? Why world? Why?

"Yes...well...it seems they were in quite a hurry to get somewhere and traveled very fast and they were about to collide with another car. Her husband, the driver at the time tried to avoid the car and instead drove off and hit another car instead...help soon arrived on the scene and when they got there...all that was reported was that the two were dead...I'm sorry to tell you this Tsuna."

Tsuna had tears in his eyes, how many times must he cry whenever he hears about Kyoko? But did he have the right to cry this time? It had been three years since his heart was broken like that, he didn't know what to do. He tried moving on, and he thought he was doing better even with his depression. But then this had to happen...but even though Tsuna was filled with regret and sadness. There was something on his mind.

"...Thank you...Hana...for telling me...but I don't understand...why are you here? Why tell me this...? I haven't been in contact...with Ky-...her...for a long time now. I don't understand..."

"...Is it wrong to tell you when a past friend has passed away...Tsuna-san?" She said with a mature tone of voice and a somewhat scolding one.

"N-no...it isn't...but...why wait all this time...why...?"

"Because Kyoko left behind something in this world Tsuna. Something...she wanted you to take care of..."

"...Take care of what?"

"...A child. A little girl. Her daughter Tsuna...in her will you were chosen to be the legal guardian of her by Kyoko and her husband..." She opened up the briefcase and handed Tsuna the will and some documents signed by the court stating Tsuna was in fact the guardian. He saw in her hand writing how she had declared Tsuna to be the only one she can trust 100% with her daughter and whom she can die happy with...if it was Tsuna who raised her.

"...I...I can't believe this...why...why would she choose me? We haven't spoken for three years! And she expects me...to raise her daughter?" Tsuna exclaimed looking through the papers with disbelief.

"I...I don't quite believe this either. I'm not sure what to say about this...that she trusts you of all people above everybody else...or the fact that she is gone...but the truth of the matter is you have been chosen and recognized by the court. You are expected to take care of her and will have support from several groups with financial aid to do so if necessary."

"I'm...getting support to take care of her? Why does the government support this so much? Why me?"

"...A miracle I suppose. They could not simply put her with somebody else after reading through Kyoko's papers...and the child herself protested. She wanted to be with you no matter what...they were moved by the both of them and thus decided to let you keep her but give you aid as needed to do so. Though there are conditions and other circumstances to be aware of...but...you're now this girl's...father basically Tsuna...but if you don't want to take care of her...I understand...and so does the court...I will gladly do it otherwise..."

"Kyoko...chan..." Tsuna looked at the will she wrote and then back to Hana. "I...I shouldn't...I couldn't...I mean. I don't know a thing about being a dad! And somebody like me...trying to be a father? That's one big joke..."

"My mother didn't think it was a joke sir." Tsuna then heard a soft voice come from the door and there he saw her. A young girl spoke softly to Tsuna and Tsuna turned suddenly to her to see a girl who looked like a young version of Kyoko herself. Dressed with a rain coat, and the same color of hair and eyes like her mother but her hair was long and reached down halfway to her back. She was adorable.

"Ah...I told you to wait in the car...oh well...Tsuna...this is Keiko. And Keiko, this is Tsuna...your guardian."

"Ah...hello Papa Tsuna..." She said cutely while wiping her eyes from lack of sleep. And from the moment she said those words...Tsuna's heart began to feel light and no longer heavy. No longer held down with chains of guilt and sadness. This little girl made him feel blissful for the first time in a long time.

"Well Tsuna...what do you want to do...?"

Tsuna looked away from the angelic girl back to Hana...his heart...what did it want to do...? He looked out the window that day to the see the sky. He knew that from that point forward. His life would change...under the sky.

NEXT CHAPTER! The Blessed Child

Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and didn't cry too much or feel too bad reading it! Let me know what you thought about the start in a review, favorite if you like it, and follow to keep up with this dramatic tale! FEEDBACK REALLY WANTED :D!


	2. The Blessed Child

**Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing on to the next chapter of this story, which means you either like it or LOVE IT! Just kidding...somewhat! Something to say about this story, hmm. Well for one, it was inspired by an idea that crossed my mind when I thought. What if I liked a girl, she rejected me, gets married, dies and then I have to take care of her child somehow! Yeah, weird thoughts happen when you're in the shower O-O. Also inspiration comes from me as a guy thinking what it is like to be a father, and of course you will soon for you girls out there what it's like being a mother! I had to read a lot about children for this so hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and why is this chapter called The Blessed Child? That's what Keiko means! READ ON NOODLE!**

_Tsuna on the last day of high school was rejected by his one true love, Kyoko, who is soon married afterwards, and then killed later in a car crash, letting Tsuna suffer for some time after three years. And on one fateful day he is visited by Hana, Kyoko's best friend who tells him he is chosen to be the guardian of Kyoko's child Keiko. What will he do and how will he react to this girl?_

Tsuna felt the air around him, it was warm he noticed but a bit smelly. He doesn't tidy up as often because he doesn't get visitors as much. His house was meant for the solitary Tsuna after all. The room's lighting was dim, the walls were a bleak gray, and the apartment itself was only one room with a bathroom and closet. He had acquired some furniture for himself and some decorations as gifts over the years. His home at first sight would be called a depressing one representing his heart itself, dark and lonely. Yet, near the corner of a room was a window which you can see the bright sun out of that beamed a heavenly light through the room. Tsuna felt himself being touched by this light, and perhaps that light was a sign of hope and good fortune he thought to himself. And indeed it truly was...

"Well, I understand if you don't think you can do it Tsuna. But rest assured, you will receive aid from the organizations to make sure you can pay for your upkeep and take care of her if money is an issue..." Hana said to Tsuna who had come to tell him all of this news about Keiko and Kyoko.

"How long am I expected to take care of her?" Tsuna asked simply as he looked away from the sleepy little girl and looked directly at Hana who seemed to want to shy away from this question.

"Well...ideally? For a long time. It would be like raising her like a father. But I mean, I would do it myself but...I want to believe in Kyoko's judgement. As I want you too, Tsuna-san. She had to choose you for a reason, right?" Hana said attempting to be friendly with Tsuna but he simply made a gloomy face.

"I haven't seen or spoken to Kyoko in over three years, Hana…and when she is gone from this world this is finally the only chance I get to see her...in this way." He said looking to Keiko who wobbled cutely over to Hana. She tripped as she walked over the carpet and Hana had to pick her up and sat her on her lap. Tsuna got another look at this girl who looked just like Kyoko, the girl he once dearly loved. It was like looking in the mirror, he was glad he couldn't tell what features belonged to her father. She wore a small, pink rain jacket and even had on rain boots as well. Her hood was put down by Hana which revealed her long auburn hair. She yawned again.

"...Have you guys been traveling long?" Tsuna asked after seeing the sleepy child.

"Oh! Y-yes...we have. We traveled all the way from Namimori you know. Coming out to Tokyo like this was about a four hour trip from there, and she didn't get much sleep last night either." The little girl laid her head on Hana's chest and Hana began to rock her slowly and gently. Coaxing her to sleep it seems.

"Was she staying with you this entire time?"

"Up to a little while ago yes. Before that she stayed with her parents until..." She whispered the last part of her sentence. "...the accident happened."

Seeing her whisper it let Tsuna know that Keiko doesn't truly understand what happened to her parents. Yet she came in and told Tsuna that her mom believed Tsuna to be a good father? Tsuna wanted to ask her about it but she is only about three years old...wait.

"How...old is this girl?" Tsuna asked Hana whose eyes widened and she looked down at the slowly falling to sleep Keiko.

"Oh...I felt that question would come up. She is as you might have guessed three years old...soon to be four." She says softly.

"Three and a half? That's..crazy! That would mean Kyoko was pregnant...in high school. No way..." Tsuna thought back to the day he was rejected. His last image of her was vivid in his mind as he tried to recall her appearance and behavior. She may have shown some signs of pregnancy if he takes that into consideration now but she didn't seem too big yet. She must have been very early in the stages of pregnancy.

"It's true. This girl will be turning four this December. Kyoko got pregnant in her senior year of high school sometime in March by her boyfriend at the time. I know this must be a shock to you for it was only known by a few females closer to her. Her bridesmaids at her wedding...were you there Tsuna?"

"...No...I wasn't. Sorry." Tsuna'd rather not recall that time either. He was there but from a distance watching the wedding.

"Oh...no it's fine. Well the only people who knew about her pregnancy were myself, Haru, Chrome, and another girl younger than Chrome. I don't recall her name but she seemed to understand pregnancy really well and had helped Kyoko cope with hers. We decided to keep it a secret from the rest of her friends as we felt that if others knew...Kyoko would get treated differently. Like a slut at the school, when the circumstances weren't like that at all..."

"...I understand. Being pregnant in high school for a girl would be tough. When everyone calls you a whore and gives you looks and try to tell you how to live your life with the child..."

"Tsuna?"

"I can understand Kyoko perfectly and why she had to hide it. If people knew, she wouldn't be treated the same way by those closer to her. She chose to keep the baby and protect it from the world by hiding the baby. I can understand that. Since she chose to keep the child, she would do anything to protect that child from harm and abuse." Hana looked at Tsuna with astonishment at his words; she didn't expect him to say something like that at all. She expected anger instead from Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Keiko who was near a sleep and though he felt guilty about it, he needed to talk to her.

"Umm, hello there Keiko."

Her beady eyes slowly opened up and looked at Tsuna who gave her a small smile which she gave a smile back to. "Hello, Papa Tsuna." She said cheerfully which made Tsuna take a step back mentally. She already knows who he is and doesn't seem shy around him at all, and on that matter calls him Papa Tsuna.

"Umm...how are you?"

"I am good, how about you?" She says with her tone changing in the last part of her sentence. Tsuna was surprised to see her forming sentences, though at about three years old as he remembered his mom saying to him, a baby girl can form small sentences and can use some pronouns, learning from her parents how to speak very early on, and with Kyoko as a mother. Tsuna know she must have been diligent in teaching her.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." Tsuna says with a warm smile unknowingly.

"You're welcome." Tsuna then gave a small laugh as he noticed her having trouble with her R's and W's. It was very cute of her he thought and she spoke in her child like manner and had some tone shifts but you could still understand her despite being a stranger to her.

"So...Keiko...umm...do you know why you're here?" Tsuna asked as Hana looked at him with a worried face. Tsuna looked at her letting her know it was fine with his facial expression, though still worried she let him continue.

"Umm...not weally. Just...to spend time with papa?" She said rubber her eyes again.

"Papa? You mean me?"

"Yeah...Ms. Hana said I was going to visit Papa Tsuna. Like a vacashion."

"Oh...I see...you tired Keiko?"

"Yeah..." She said letting her eyes close. Tsuna sat up from the couch and began to fix it up, sliding the cushions all the way back in place against the couch. He cleared off any trash or other stuff and then went to the closet down the hall across from the couch on the left side to retrieve a blanket and a sheet. He laid out a sheet first on the couch and then told Hana to let her rest on it. Hana complied and took off her jacket to show she was wearing a small white shirt with the numbers 27 on it. She set Keiko down gently on the couch and Tsuna put the blanket over her up to her shoulders and she was soon sound asleep.

Tsuna looked down at this sleeping girl for a moment as Hana gave him a concerned look.

"She's truly blessed isn't she? Tsuna says with a soft smile.

"Blessed?" Hana replied to him.

"Yeah...she truly is blessed to be so fortunate. To have such a great mother, to be able to smile like this. She even greets someone like me with a smile and doesn't shy away from me despite not knowing me too well. A child's heart is...really innocent and pure isn't it?"

Once again Hana found a peculiar part within Tsuna. Her impression of Tsuna was that of a negative one which didn't change when she entered his house to see how gloomy it was. She long thought of him as No-Good Tsuna (Dame-Tsuna) since High School. Someone completely hopeless and wasn't capable of anything yet his words were so understanding and wise. Despite all the things she said, Tsuna accepted them and came to terms with them quite quickly. She was beginning to understand why Kyoko may have chosen Tsuna to be the guardian of this child.

Hana smiled. "Yes..she truly is blessed." But not even a moment after she said that she got a call on her cell phone. She excused herself to another part of the room which Tsuna didn't mind as he continued to watch Keiko. Though he could over hear her talking on the phone, it seemed very important and she was talking about how she needed more time. But it seems the other person on the phone wasn't having it. She sighed and complied then closed her phone. She looked at Tsuna than Keiko.

"Umm...Tsuna-san?"

"Yeah Hana-san?" Tsuna replied somewhat concerned for her.

"Would it be too much to ask of you to take care of Keiko for a little while? I have to go somewhere, it's urgent you see. A client needs my help with some paper work."

"I don't mind...but a client? What do you work as?"

"A lawyer of course. Someone had to help Kyoko with her marital issues..." She sighed putting her phone in her purse and heading for the door.

Tsuna wanted to speak up and ask about what she meant by marital issues but she was already out the door before he could ask. And though he was very curious about that, he felt that maybe he wouldn't want to know at the same time. He looked back at Keiko who was still sound asleep and scratched his head. He guessed he wouldn't have to do much since she was asleep. He decided to take this time to think about things as he got on the computer he had in the corner of the room by the window on the wall. He got on Google and typed in various things like "Children", "How to take care of a baby?", and "Children Milestones." as the hours went by to the afternoon.

He checked the desktop computer's clock for the time. Tsuna noticed it was getting late and he wondered when Hana would be back. But to speak of coincidence, he heard a knocking at the door.

"Must be Hana..." Tsuna got up from his chair and went over to the door. The door wasn't locked which Tsuna forgets to do when one leaves his house since it isn't very often he has to open it up. He opened up the door however to see who he expected to be Hana but instead...was Haru! Standing there in a green jacket with a pink top on, blue denim jeans, and some green flats. She carried a grocery bag of sorts as was undoubtedly her, as she had that big smile on her face when she saw Tsuna at the door. She didn't change much form three years ago. Also supported by when she quickly embraces Tsuna loudly.

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAA!" She yells as she hugs Tsuna tightly with her arms reaching all the way around his back and her head against his now beating rapidly heart.

"H-Haru?!" Tsuna exclaims as she rocks him back and forth nearly falling over in the process. He was surprised to see her and wondered why she was here but then quickly remembered that Keiko is sleeping and loud mouth Haru is not needed right now.

"TSU-mmf mmf!" Tsuna covered her mouth quickly in panic to shut her up and looked back to the couch. It was quiet, Keiko was still sleeping. He sighed with relief; as he felt Haru bite his hand, he wanted to scream in pain but gently pulled his hand away from her who was pouting.

"What's the big idea of covering my mouth like that? Is that how you greet a beautiful girl who hasn't seen you in three years? Huh Tsuna?!" She stomps her foot and gives a really intimidating look as Tsuna backed down in fear.

"S-sorry...it's just that there is a girl sleeping on the couch and-"

"A GIRL!? TSUNA YOU DOG- MMF!" Tsuna quickly covered her mouth again and began to shush her again.

"Please Haru! She's sleeping I said!" He whispers to her looking back to check. Still no sound thankfully and lets her go again.

"Ohhh...I see." She smiled at Tsuna who smiled back now that she understands. But sadly that was ruined when he got a hot slap to the left side of his face. "Put your hand on my mouth again and I'll put you in the corner!" She whispers somewhat pointing to him with her finger in his face. Tsuna rubbed his face gently that was throbbing in pain.

"S-sorry Haru...well..it's nice seeing you!" Tsuna tried to say happily but he got an evil look instead.

"Mmhmm...SO who's this girl of yours huh? A victim of a one-night stand huh?" She peers into the room at the couch and tries to get in but Tsuna blocks her.

"No! It's not like that Haru, she's-"

"Mmm? Papa Tsuna...?" They hear a lowly tone right beside the both of them at the door as the sleep Keiko walks up to them.

"Oh...Keiko..I thought you were sleeping..." Tsuna kneels down in front of her.

"I was in the bathwoom..." She pointed down the hall where the bathroom was.

"Oh...you're potty trained?"

"Sowta...I missed..."

"You...missed? Oh...oh! It's...okay Keiko...I'll...clean it up."

"Okay Papa. Oh. Hi, lady." She says simply as she walked over to Haru who looked very shocked to see her.

"K-Keiko? Is that you?" She exclaims looking at her.

"Yeah?" She says confused. Haru must have met her when she was younger but she can't remember her.

"I can't believe it! Tsuna, why is she here with you?" She looked at Tsuna who rubbed his head.

"I'm...taking care of her...for now…until Hana-san gets back at least."

"Oh...I see. So...I guess you know...then?" She said with her hands held together and legs stuck to the other. Her eyes darted to the floor, unable to look Tsuna in the eyes.

"Yeah...but I'm fine for the most part. Don't worry about me, Haru." Tsuna said with a small smile as he picked up Keiko with his one arm under her bottom and the other supporting her back. "But...come on in Haru."

"Oh, thank you Tsuna." She says while taking off her shoes at the door and walking in and looking around.

"Quite the place you got here...Tsuna." She jokes but Tsuna knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah...I know. I really should brighten things up in here a bit shouldn't I?"

"Some...light would be a good first step!" She laughed.

"I have a window open..."

"Some MORE light...Tsuna!"

The two began to laugh and Keiko looked at the two of them. Her grip on Tsuna's shirt tightened when she saw Haru laughing along with Tsuna.

"Papa Tsuna. I'm hungwy!" She stated somewhat angrily.

"Ah? Hungry? Oh...well..." Tsuna looked somewhat worried as he thought about what she could eat in his small kitchen that took up part of the room.

"Oh! Don't worry; I brought some food over for us to eat. She can have some! I don't mind; just let me fix it up for you two." Haru smiled as she walks over to the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter.

"Thank you Haru. You're a life saver!" Tsuna smiled as he looked at Keiko who seemed a little bit unhappy with this but satisfied at the same time.

Tsuna looked at this image and for a moment seeing Haru like this, he noticed she has gotten more beautiful over the years, no longer a high school girl but a grown woman with a woman's body. Not to mention there she was cooking food for him and a little girl, it almost and only for a second to Tsuna…felt like a family to him…Keiko the daughter, him the father, and Haru the...mother? He quickly shook his head and came to reality. He sat down on the couch and set Keiko down next to him. He cleared the table for Haru to put down a few plates of Shrimp Fried Rice. Haru and Tsuna said their blessings and Keiko simply held her hands together. The three of them began eating and Tsuna and Haru chatted about the past and how lives are for each of them now.

"So Haru, what are you doing now a days?"" Tsuna asked putting more food in his mouth and made sure to feed Keiko as well.

"Well..." She stopped eating and looked at Tsuna. "My job is why you're here. Hana told you how some services will be helping you if you choose to take care of Keiko and well...I'm from one of those services, a Day Care if you will. I'm here to help you take care of Keiko! Though I wanted to get here before Hana did...which was why I was surprised to see Keiko..."

Keiko looked up at her with big eyes. "I know you, lady?" She said in her usual angelic like tone Tsuna thought.

Haru responded to her in a cute baby way. "Yes you do Keiko! I met you when you were younger!" Haru smiled at her.

"Hmm...I don't wemember you old lady..."

"OLD LADY!?" Haru said obviously agitated but tried to hide it. Tsuna was tempted to run and hide but that's not very macho...or brave.

"I don't like you either..." She said folding her arms pouting.

"Ah! I'm...s-sorry Keiko.." Her mood quickly changed at hearing those words.

"K-Keiko..! Don't say that to people, that's not nice. Now apologize to Haru." Tsuna scolded her. Keiko's face turned sad and she looked to Haru and told her she was sorry.

"I'm sorry Haru..she didn't mean it," Tsuna said rubbing Keiko's head.

"No...it's fine. I should be used to some children not liking me. But I wonder what I did to her." Haru said with a sad face looking at Keiko who went back to eating to avoid Haru's eyes.

"Yeah...I don't really know myself...but I know she truly doesn't mean it." Tsuna said softly as Haru looked at him. She was surprised at how easily Keiko listened to Tsuna and how he understood her so quickly.

"So...I guess you're going to take care of her then Tsuna?" Haru asked Tsuna who looked up at her. He forgot about that as he got caught up in the pace of things.

"Oh...well...I'm not...I.." Tsuna stopped and thought for a moment.

"Hey! I'm here to help you, Tsuna! Super Haru is on the case to help you! I will be helping you a lot if you choose to do so, so you won't be alone in all of this! I work with children every day! I can take care of a little girl easily and I helped Kyoko before with Keiko." She says proudly in a super hero stance.

Tsuna can only think of how great that sounds, this girl truly is blessed. She gets to smile and laugh easily, to have such a pure heart. She gets fed easily and can be taken care of such great people like Haru and Hana. How blessed can this girl be? Good fortune just surrounds this girl...and when Tsuna thought that. He looked to Haru...so does that mean good fortune will be with Tsuna too?

"Papa...I get to be with you wight?" She tugged on Tsuna's sleeve and Tsuna and Haru both looked at her. "Mommy told me...that I...can be happy with you...can I?" She looks up at Tsuna with pleading eyes that looked like stars of hope. Tsuna not only saw the face of a lonely child but the face of Kyoko pleading for him to take care of this girl. He looked at Haru who he knew would support him. He looked out the window to the sky that was still bright.

"Yeah Keiko...of course you will be happy with me. I'll make sure to take care of you along with Haru here. I may not be the best guy in the world or worthy of being a father...but...I'll do it for you Keiko (Kyoko)..."

The small girl gave him a big smile with a kiss on the cheek making Tsuna blush.

"Awhh! Tsuna! You're blushing! BIG HUG!" Haru stood up wanting to give Tsuna a hug. Tsuna sighed and shyly complied to her request as Haru hugged him deeply. Tsuna felt her chest against his and the warmth of a hug, a hug. When was the last time he has gotten one of those he wondered as he hugged her back. It was good...to have Haru right here beside him. Haru thought the same thing about Tsuna...but sadly Keiko wasn't too fond of this. She got off the couch and got on the table behind Haru who was hugging Tsuna. She grabbed some hot shrimp and put it in her underwear.

"Hahi!" Haru shouted as she felt the hot shrimp slide into her underwear and burn her bottom. She pushed Tsuna down on the couch and landed on top of him, her chest on Tsuna's face and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ow...s-sorry Tsuna...I didn't mean to push you down..." Haru darted her eyes at the smiling Keiko looking innocent with a finger placed on her lips. "Why you..."

And at that moment Hana came through the door with some take out. "Sorry I'm late Tsuna! The client was taking a while and-" She dropped her bag at the sight of Tsuna and Haru.

Tsuna who got his head from under Haru got some air and looked at Hana with huge eyes. "Umm...w-welcome back Hana..."

"H-hi...Hana..." Haru says shyly waving at her.

"Haru...Tsuna..." Haru and Tsuna both saw a huge fiery aura around Hana straight out of an anime. They both gulped in fear as Keiko smiled and walked around the room cheerfully to Hana.

"Tsuna...I told you to watch over her. NOT GET BUSY WITH HARU!"

"No, no! It's not like that!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"Oh yeah? So she just accidently fell on top of you? Is that it?" She shouts with her arms on her hip and an angry expression.

At the same time they both said, "Yes...?"

"Mmhmm. Keiko honey, step outside for a moment. Auntie Hana has to talk to the two of them for a moment okay?"

"Okay!" She replied happily as she walks out the door and gives an evil look to Haru who saw the devil itself in that girl.

"Now then..." She rolls up her sleeves and her hands go to fists as Haru and Tsuna began to panic on the couch. And on that day under the sky, a family was born. A family that will only continue to grow and grow under the sky...along with the seedlings for love...

NEXT CHAPTER: The Mother Haru!

Hope you guys enjoyed reading! See ya next time! I wrote this pretty late so hope you guys don't mind some errors!


	3. Haru The Mother!

**Chapter 3 to my heart warming family and romance series! So sweet! So I had someone ask about if there will be mafia related anything in this story, well of course! Rest easy noodles as there will still be ties with the mafia, just be patient! Not going to throw all that at you at once, take the ride nice and easy through this tale! Anyway, something I am trying to do with this story is really have people appreciate the themes I am trying to show. Like Family obviously and friends, and love. Also to see if people can understand the symbolism I try to show in the story, so if someone can guess what certain things and characters represent. That would make me feel like a boss :D. Though I blatantly stated what some things represent, you noodles can guess the rest. READ ON NOODLE!**

_Tsuna agreed to be the legal guardian of Keiko and take her under his wing. Feeling more confident in doing so with Haru Miura, and old friend of his from high school will help raise her and aid Tsuna in any way she can. Thus with new confidence and Haru standing by him, Tsuna takes the first steps into parenthood. But will soon quickly realize it's a lot harder than he thinks especially when he begins to feel differently to Haru..._

"Okay...so sign here...here...and...here. Well, Tsuna. Congratulations! You're officially Keiko's guardian!" She said cheerfully as she gathered up the many documents and put them into her briefcase. Tsuna gave a long sigh of relief as he finally finished the huge load of paperwork. He had to fill out a lot of paperwork of promises he will make, and things he must do for the secure environment of Keiko. Haru will help Tsuna in fulfilling these details so Tsuna didn't read too deeply into them. He looked over to see Haru in a corner attempting to play with Keiko.

"Okay Keiko-chan! Shake the rattle. It's fun!" Haru handed Keiko a rattle, she looked at it for a moment. She began to shake it back and forth hearing the rattle noise it made and making her smile at it. Tsuna simply smiled at this, but when he looked at Haru. He also felt that she looked like a real mother next to Keiko...and she has truly grown beautiful. But at the thought of that he shook his head and looked away from Keiko and Haru. The perfect moment for Keiko to strike, she hit Haru hard on the head.

"Ow! Keiko-chan, don't hit people! That's not nice!" Haru scolded her but her efforts were futile as she got hit on the head again with Keiko smiling at her. "Why you little..."

"Haru!" Hana yelled at her making Haru jump as she looked over to Hana who walked over to her and handed her some papers. "Be sure to fill these out as well, I need them by the end of this week okay? And stop harassing Keiko, I expect better of someone from child services."

"But...but she-" Haru looked over to Keiko who smiled innocently as if she did nothing wrong. It seems Haru meet her rival as she glared at the little Keiko.

"Anyway, Tsuna...Haru. Keiko is in your guy's hands, I'm counting on you two. I'll be dropping by from time to time to check up on you and maybe spend some time with Keiko to give you guys a break. Haru are you going to be staying here?" Hana asked Haru who looked up from her glaring session with Keiko.

"Oh...well...after I set the house up for Keiko. I planned on moving in eventually."

"Huh? You're going to live here Haru!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Y-yeah. Did you not read all those papers you signed?" Hana sighed.

"S-some of it..."

"This is why you're hopeless. Look. Haru is going to live here with you; it would be easier for her and you if she does. You are her legal guardian and she is her care taker. You both must be available to her at anytime, and since you are inexperienced. Having Haru around a lot will be very beneficial to you alright?"

"Oh...well...I understand...but..."

"Well if you understand then I must be on my way." She walked over to Keiko and wished her goodbye and a hug. Then promised to come back and visit Keiko. Keiko was saddened that she had to leave but didn't give Hana too much trouble as she went out the door. "Oh...and Tsuna, Haru...?"

"Yes!" They both saluted her for some reason.

"Please...one child is enough for you two already. Use a condom, please?" She joked as she walked out the door leaving Haru and Tsuna blushing and looking at the other.

"Oh...t-that H-Hana...always...a joker..." Haru said shyly looking away from Tsuna.

"Oh..yeah..of course..." Tsuna laughed it off with her as Keiko looked at them both confused. After a while of watching TV on the couch together, Haru noticed it had gotten pretty late.

"Sheesh, the moon is out already. Hahiiii!" She said as she stretched out her body on the side of the couch. Tsuna looked over and noticed her chest pop out; he diverted his eyes shyly to not be rude. However Haru noticed him looking already but she simply smiled at it. Though she would take this as a victory for her, sadly Keiko is sitting between them both blocking her from Tsuna. They had some children's show on and she was totally engrossed in it however, she glared at Haru if she even thought about looking at Tsuna.

"Yeah. It's pretty late Haru, should you be heading home now?" Tsuna asked her.

"Yeah, I should..."

"Then I'll take you home." Tsuna offered but Haru quickly shook her head.

"No, no. You have to stay here with Keiko, and I don't want you bring her out late at night. I'll be fine by myself!" And the law of coincidence made it start pouring rain outside again; leaving Tsuna and Keiko to eye Haru who tried to keep a confident look on her face.

"Well...I can...handle some rain..."

The law of coincidence then made lighting able to be heard from inside the house. Keiko and Haru both jumped and screamed in fear at the lightning.

"...Got...a spare blanket?" She gave a small laugh as Tsuna looked at her and calmed Keiko down.

"Yeah. It's in the closet, but why don't you take a bath first." Tsuna said while he went to the closet.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Keiko said cheerfully as she waved her arms happily on the couch.

"Oh? Keiko you want to take a bath too? Hmm, why don't you go in with Haru?" Tsuna offered smiling at her.

"No! Hawu a meanie!" She pouted as Haru felt devastated. This child honestly hates her.

"Oh why do you have to be like that to Haru? Did she do something to you?" Tsuna asked her but she refused to answer and look away. Tsuna wondered what to do about the situation; he hasn't known Keiko long enough to truly understand her or a child's mind. But Haru just got here, what did she do? But an idea came to Tsuna's mind when he remembered how they both acted towards lightning.

"Hey Keiko...you know if you take a bath with Haru, the lighting won't be as scary!" Tsuna winked at Haru who felt hope once again to make this child not hate her.

"Oh...weally? Well...okay...but just dish once!" Keiko said as Tsuna and Haru smile at each other. Haru soon went into the bathroom with Keiko and Tsuna prepped clothes for the both of them. Hana had left a huge bag of Keiko's stuff for them. It was filled with her clothes, diapers, and other child products she needed. He pulled out some sleep wear for her then went to the closet to pick out some clothes for Haru. He pulled out a really big T-shirt of his, girls like to wear big guy shirts right? He also pulled out some shorts hopefully they aren't too big on her he hoped. And as he looked through the closet he heard noises from inside the bathroom. Keiko and Haru were talking to each other. He felt they were getting along just nicely.

"Ow! Don't pinch me there Keiko! Ow!" Haru exclaimed as Keiko was on top of her in the bubble bath.

"Hmm...Hawu has weiwd bumps here.." She pinched Haru's breasts making her wince in pain.

"K-Keiko! Don't do that! I'm supposed to be washing you ya know!" Haru turned the pouting Keiko around and began to wash her long hair with shampoo.

"I just wanted to know what those bumps were..." Keiko said sadly. Haru then thought to herself how she should go about this situation. Talks like these in the bathtubs should be between the mother and daughter; the mother explaining the wonders of a girl's body to her daughter and explaining everything. Talking about the various experiences and funs you have being a girl. But when Haru began washing Keiko's hair, it only reminded her of Kyoko. How she has been robbed of experiences like these. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for her, to be a mother who couldn't share time with their own child anymore. Haru didn't think of herself as Kyoko's substitute...but somebody to just help her best friend out. Haru sighed which Keiko noticed.

"Hmm...is it a bad thing?" She asked as soap got in her eyes and began to thrash around a bit in pain.

"Oh no..here Keiko..let me get the soap out of your eyes..." Haru turned her around with a wet towel and got the soap out of her eyes.

"Oh..t-thank yew..." She said lowly. Haru thought she can nice when she wants too. "Well...to answer your question..these..bumps on my body aren't bumps. They're breasts. They...grow from a girl's body at a certain age Keiko-chan." Haru began to wash Keiko's back and under her arms.

"Does..it huwt?" She asked somewhat scared.

"No, no...they're harmless! (Somewhat)" Haru laughed. It was interesting for her to have this conversation with Keiko. She wondered how this conversation went with her own mother. How did she explain a girl's body to Haru again, Haru tried to remember. Maybe she was too young for this talk? Well it was just a girl's chest, nothing wrong with telling a three year old girl about breasts right?

"Hmm...I will get those eventually too?" She asked rubbing her own body.

"Mmhmm! A lot of things will happen to you when you get older, sweetie!"

"I'll be a big...girl?" She seemed more cheery and Haru was surprised to have a conversation with her.

"Yup!" Haru exclaimed happily thinking Keiko is warming up to her now.

"Wow...dats cool...I can't wait to gwo up!" She splashed around in the water as Haru giggled at the playful Keiko. She isn't so bad after all Haru though to herself.

"Soo...what other things happen to girls Hawu?" She asked turning to Haru. Haru put a finger to her mouth and before she opened to her mouth to speak. She couldn't think of anything. Because that involves puberty and puberty isn't exactly fun for a girl. It's not fun for anybody but...she isn't going to have that talk with Keiko about the bad parts to being a girl. So she decided to bring up something else instead.

"Uhh...well...Keiko-chama...girls get to umm...fall in love with boys!"

"Fall in wuv?"

"Yup, that's one plus to being a girl...I suppose..."

"What...is wuv?" Haru stopped washing Keiko and looked at her in the eyes.

"You...don't know what love is Keiko-chan?"

"Nope. Mommy said it lots and lots to me...but...I don't weally get it..."

The sad reality about Keiko's life once again set itself in Haru's mind. As well as sad parts to Haru's own life. Haru thought about how to answer this question...of all people she had to ask what love is..she asks her, Haru thought.

"Well...love is...a very strong feeling you get...right here in your heart. "Haru said pointing to it on her body.

"Heart?" She said tilting her head.

"Yeah...it's how we love others. Love is well...is...hard to explain. It's hmm, do you really like your mommy?" Haru asked Keiko who smiled big.

"Yeah! Keiko really likes mommy!"

"Yeah, exactly! That strong feeling you feel towards her, that's love. You...love...your mommy..." Haru said slowly as she thought about those words more and more tried not to cry in front of Keiko.

"Hmm...I think wuv Papa too!" She said cheerfully to Haru.

"Oh?" Haru wiped her eyes clean with a towel. "That's good. I'm glad you understand what I'm trying to say...I'm not so good with love myself..." Haru sighed.

"Hmm? You're not? Why?"

"Well...I've never been so good with it. It's hard for even grownups to understand Keiko. And ever since I was younger...I have always loved somebody...but..I could never get him to notice me...I could never help him...I...loved him...but...I couldn't make him smile...not like..." She quickly stopped when she noticed Keiko getting confused by her words. "Oh! Sorry Keiko! Look at me rambling on. Well I think you're plenty clean by now, why don't you go dry off while I clean myself up okay?"

"Hmm, okay!" She said getting out of the tub and dripping onto the tile floor. Haru rubbed her body with soap and Keiko began staring at her.

"What is it Keiko?" Haru asked with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're getting clean! You looked very dirty!" She said with a grin. Haru takes back anything nice she said about her. She is still a demon!

"...That's it!" Haru splashed water at Keiko who jumped back in the tub as the two began splashing water at the other playfully. Meanwhile outside, Tsuna was setting up a futon and the couch as he heard the loud noises coming from the bathtub.

"Sheesh...what can two girls possibly do for so long in there? Are they even bathing..?" Tsuna shook his head as noticed something sticking out of Keiko's bag. An arm of sorts, he went over and pulled it out to see a small teddy bear. It was a brown bear with signs of sewing on the arms and legs. On the back was a heart sown on it that read. "From Mommy, with love!"

Tsuna's mind began filling with images of Kyoko. Why she chose him? Why does Keiko call him Papa? What were the marital issues Hana mentioned before? He forgot to ask her about them. All of this was a lot to think about, and Tsuna was confused by it all. He's a guardian now...what exactly is he doing with his life now? He has to support a child...can he really do it? At least he has Haru he thought to himself.

"Ah! Tsuna? You out there? Can you hand me and Keiko our clothes?" Haru said from the bathroom door.

"Oh? Yeah, sure, just a second!" He replied back walking over to the basket by the door with their clothes inside. He picked it up then knocked on the door. He heard water splashing then a moment later Haru opened up the door just enough so Tsuna can only see her head.

"Thank you Tsuna...sorry I have to borrow your clothes." She smiled.

"Oh..no problem at all Haru. Here, I have my t-shirt and some shorts; they might be big on you..."

"Nah you're not that big Tsuna! It's fine!" Haru laughed making Tsuna feel like a weakling. But, little did she know, she let her guard down near Keiko. Keiko was behind Haru examining, her body up and down. She gave an evil grin after a thought came to her. The moment Haru opened the door some more for Tsuna to hand her some clothes she went to the side of the door and pushed it wide open! Haru was caught off guard and dropped the clothes on Keiko covering her body. While Tsuna got a glimpse of Haru's body completely. Haru stopped and looked down at herself then looked at Tsuna. She blushed deeply and covered herself as she ran back inside the bathroom, closing the door shut quickly as Tsuna just stood there gawking at the door.

"W-what...just...happened..." She didn't see Keiko at all it seems. Thus the score is Keiko 2, and Haru 0.

After the two came out dressed and washed, Tsuna went in himself. Haru was on guard as Keiko tucked herself into bed on the couch. Her purity was at stake with this little girl. Just the thought that Tsuna saw her caused her head to spin and she held herself tightly in embarrassment. But she wondered...what did he think of her? She twirled a strand of hair as she hoped...deep down...that he thought something positive about her; even if it's just a small thought. She sighed as she saw the futon and the couch. She didn't know where she was sleeping tonight but thankfully Tsuna came out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh, Tsuna! You're out. Umm where am I sleeping?" Haru asked Tsuna who looked at her.

"The couch, I'll sleep on the floor." Tsuna yawned.

"But...I don't want to put you out on the floor..."

"It's fine, Haru. I don't mind. You girls can have the couch I don't mind, as long as you can sleep well, you and Keiko." Tsuna said smiling making Haru blush and turn.

"O-okay then." Haru got under the covers of the couch and Tsuna got into the futon. They talked for a bit then said goodnight and they both tried to fall asleep. But both couldn't sleep when they realized their situation. A man and a woman...sleeping under the same roof? It would be unnatural if something didn't happen but indeed nothing happened. Tsuna was wide awake and couldn't stop thinking about the fact Haru is sleeping not too far away from him. Likewise for Haru, Tsuna looked over to see Haru looking at him.

"Oh...you're still awake Haru?" Tsuna whispered as not to wake Keiko.

"Yeah...hard to sleep ya know?" She whispered back jokingly.

"Yeah, I understand...well...Haru...so you're like my maid now then?" Tsuna joked.

"Pssh, I'm not your maid. I'm more like Keiko's toy really..."

"Toy? Oh she isn't too bad."

"She's a demon! A demon! How don't you notice the horrible things she did to me?"

"Horrible things?"

"You can't even understand my pain..." Haru said sadly.

"But..she does seem to have something against you...maybe it's because you're a stranger to her?"

"She's fine with you though!"

"Maybe a bit too fine, it makes me wonder...she calls me papa you know."

"Papa?"

"Yeah...I don't know why though...and she already seems to know about me..."

"That is weird...I wonder...oh! SO if you're the papa...does that make me the..." Haru's face blushed a bit at the thought.

"The what?" Tsuna asked her unable to see Haru's facial expressions clearly in the dark.

"Well...a...m-mother..."

Tsuna was taken aback by that for a moment. He looked to Keiko sound asleep; he guesses this is like a family for a real now huh?

"Well...I suppose so..."

"Geeze...don't say it like that Tsuna...I don't know if I can be a mom now..."

"Yet you work with kids a lot. You love them don't you?"

"I do! But...this one...this one has it out for me! Plus I had a talk with her in the tub..."

"About?"

"Well...girl things...and she asked me about Love, Tsuna. It was hard for me to explain it to her...and I felt like...like...I was taking Kyoko's place as a mother."

"Oh..." Tsuna began to think about Haru's position. She too must be very upset about Kyoko. Probably more of the reason why she is here, but to actually raise her kid must be hard for her...a constant reminder to her and him.

"I can't be a great mother...I'm..Haru, for Pete's sake. Sure, I want to work with kids...but to actually be a mom seems impossible for me. Mothers are caring, attentive, and can do the chores and raise the kids all at once. I don't know if I'm capable of all that, but then again I could only be a housewife. I seem too hopeless working for the family."

"Oh don't say that Haru. I know you can do it. You would be a great mom! You already seem like one to me on the first day of all of this."

"R-really Tsuna?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah...you would make a great wife one day. Even if you may not be all that exactly...you have a great heart Haru...and though I'm not a mom..I know my mom may not be the best. But she does everything she can, just like you. So all you truly need to be a great mom, is a great heart I suppose? Something you have for sure." Tsuna smiled at her who can't help but smile back.

"Well...you would be a good father too Tsuna! You're off to a good start already by taking care of the mother and child." She winked at him making Tsuna shyly laugh. This was a really nice mood Tsuna felt, so homely his house felt. He didn't feel alone anymore with Haru and Keiko. When was the last time he's laughed? Smiled? Truly felt light in his heart? Was it thanks to Haru...Keiko? It was the both them really. He was glad to have the mother, Haru and the child Keiko here with him. Tsuna began thinking about the future; things can only go up from here right?

He wished Haru a good night for real this time as she did the same to him. They both turned away from the other, and Tsuna soon fell asleep. But Haru was too happy to go to sleep and dream, for a dream that had been asleep in her heart for three years was slowly becoming a reality. She looked back at Tsuna with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsuna...I'm so sorry you had to suffer for so long...I promise...I'll help you from now on...I'll always help you...because..." She put a hand over her heart that was beating quickly. She thought back to the day Tsuna got rejected by Kyoko. She was actually there behind the door on the rooftop. She followed Kyoko up there to see what was going on. When she heard Tsuna's words however, her heart was broken. She loved Tsuna deeply and openly tried to show her love for him but he never noticed or accepted it. Hearing him confess to Kyoko broke her heart into a million pieces and she ran away crying down the stairs. She decided to try to move on from Tsuna, but when she saw him sad and alone soon after, she knew what had happened, and she wanted to do what she could for Tsuna. But...he didn't care for her she thought. So she didn't step forward to help him when he needed it most. Not only did Tsuna suffer over the past three years, Haru did too. Two heartbroken lovers, who suffer alone...

"I...love you Tsuna...I'm so sorry..." Haru cried herself to sleep silently not knowing Keiko...had heard her that night...

"Mmm..." Tsuna looked behind him to quickly see Keiko snuggled up behind him.

"K-Keiko? When did she get in the futon?" Tsuna tried to move his arms but he noticed one was dead due to Keiko sleeping on it. He couldn't move the other either for some reason and he saw that Haru was sleeping on the other! "W-what the heck? Why are the two of them in my bed? What was the point of the couch then..."

Tsuna saw it was still early in the morning and didn't want to wake either of them up. The two girls in his life now both sleeping soundly with their eyes closed. Tsuna looked up at the ceiling. He has a long day ahead of him...the father, Tsuna...the mother, Haru..and the child, Keiko; a mismatched family with special conditions for being together. But all three of them have felt hurt and sorrow. And they will quickly learn...how much sadness there is under the sky...

"Love...what is love indeed..."

NEXT CHAPTER: A Loving Past!


	4. Painful Memories

**Hey everyone! So once again let me say this. The mafia part to this story IS STILL HERE, I just haven't brought it up yet. I was planning on doing it a different way but since people are curious about it, I'll change it up to show you where Tsuna is with the Vongola. Though the mafia and Vongola are important to the story, it's not my central focus per say as it is Tsuna being a father. On that note, let's begin the chapter! Read on NOODLE!**

_Their first night together as a family was a rocky one with the unique relationship between Keiko and Haru. Haru begins to question her ability to take care of Keiko, and worries about taking her mother's place along with coping with her feelings toward Tsuna. Tsuna is worried about being a father and the many questions left unanswered, but a rude awakening from his life will resurface this morning..._

"Mmm... ahhh..." Haru let out a big yawn as she woke up from her sleep, blinking a few times before she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at the clock that read 9:00am. Haru's usual waking time is much later but she had to wake up early to make breakfast for Tsuna and Keiko. Then tidy up the house, and go out to buy things for Keiko and maybe Tsuna. She had a long day ahead of her, a fact she met with a sigh as she stretched out her arms and touched the face of Tsuna.

"Ahh!" She screamed in her mind. "What am I doing lying next to Tsuna?" She looked over to his sleeping face with adoring eyes. She had an arm and a leg hanging over his body with her head lying on his arm. She felt really warm being so close to Tsuna, and her body instinctively made her hug Tsuna closer. The feelings of being close to the person you love will only make you want to be closer and closer to that person as if you were being drawn in by a rope. She didn't want this moment to go away, she wanted it to last forever or at least long enough to hold in her heart for a long time. And though there were many things she wished she could with Tsuna, she knew it was hopeless. She could never bring herself to let her feelings out, to let them be known.

She got up from the futon gently and looked back at Tsuna and then the sleeping girl Keiko. She could never be with Tsuna, because to her. Doing that would be like betraying...her best friend...who has passed away. She wiped away the single tear that escaped from her eyes with her sleeve. She would have to wake up without showing any weakness or sadness. She had to be strong for not only Tsuna but Kyoko as well...

A little while after, Tsuna woke as well with the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. He looked lazily over to Haru, who was cooking in the small kitchen he had with an apron on. She was humming a gentle tune as she cooked breakfast. Tsuna wondered when the last time someone had cooked for him. He noticed his arms were free except for the one Keiko was using.

"She can sleep for a while longer..." Tsuna thought to himself as he very gently moves his arm from under her head and tucked a pillow in its place. He got up and saw Haru still cooking. He didn't want to bother her and he checked the time on the clock. He sighed, as he remembered what today was. Haru then looked over shoulder and saw that Tsuna was awake.

"Oh! Morning Tsuna!" She said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face. Tsuna noticed how happy she was this morning and wondered what had gotten into her.

"Ah...morning, Haru..." He said softly with a smile.

"I'm making us a really good, nutritious breakfast! It will be done in a moment okay?" Tsuna gave her a nod and Tsuna began thinking about things to do today as he kept eyeing the telephone.

"Oh...umm Tsuna...can you hand me that spatula? I'm tending to the eggs right now, and I don't want to stop."

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. I got ya." Tsuna then walked over to Haru behind the kitchen table and looked over to his right on the kitchen counter for the spatula. Haru then eyed him as Tsuna picked it up, getting lost in her thoughts. Tsuna noticed she was distracted and snapped her out of it.

"Haru, you alright?' Tsuna asked her as Haru looked away with a red face.

"Y-yeah...s-sorry...guess the heat from the pan is getting to me haha."

"Oh, are you feeling alright? You don't have a fever right?" Tsuna then put his hand on Haru's forehead to feel out if she has a fever. "Hmm you feel warm but not too bad. Though, your face is kinda red. You sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes..." Haru spoke as if she was Chrome in a low voice. In her thoughts she was asking why he had to feel for a fever that way. "Geeze Tsuna...you're the reason my face is red! I thought I had it under control when I saw him, but spending time with him isn't making this easy..."

"Ah, Haru, the eggs!" Tsuna went behind Haru and grabbed her arm and helped her flip the eggs onto a plate.

"Oh...s-sorry!" She turned off the heat from the stove and got all the plates in order. "T-thanks Tsu-" She looked over her shoulder to see Tsuna's face right next to hers. She then noticed their bodies were touching with his body behind her.

"Oh...n-no problem Haru..." Their faces turned red as Tsuna hands were on hers and their arms together. Tsuna saw this image before on TV, with the husband and wife showing intimacy like this. Being so close to one another, Tsuna was very conscious of Haru's butt that was against his waist. Getting lost in his thoughts, Tsuna imagined life with Haru as his wife.

"Honey I'm home!" He would say as he came home from a long day of work.

"Daddy!" Keiko says as she runs over to Tsuna who would pick her up in his arms and kiss her on the cheek.

"How was your day daddy?" She says with a smile.

"It was great. And how was yours Keiko?"

"Fun! I had a great time with mommy!"

And then walks in Haru with an apron on. "Oh Tsuna you're home! Welcome home, honey." Tsuna would set Keiko down for her to go play elsewhere as he greets his wife.

"Long day at work?" She would ask him as she undid his tie.

"Yeah...but it's worth coming home to you." Tsuna said with a smile making Haru blush with a girly giggle.

"Well then...would you like to eat dinner first...have your bath...or...me?" She says erotically which made Tsuna wake from his delusions. He was still holding onto Haru from behind who was standing there silent for the moment before speaking.

"Uhh...Tsuna...thanks for helping me...but...it's fine now..." She says shyly to him.

"Oh...right!"

"Haha...it seems we have another visitor in the house..." She joked. Tsuna didn't understand at first but then he felt the sensation between his legs and backed away embarrassed.

"S-sorry! So sorry! I apologize, Haru!" Tsuna said frantically, but Haru only laughed at him.

"It's fine. I understand that guys just react naturally...it's sort of a compliment to me if you react that way..." Haru said bravely to Tsuna.

"H-Haru...?"

"Oh! Nothing! Well breakfast is ready!" Haru said in a singing voice like a princess only to be quelled by another princess.

It better be..." Keiko said glaring at Haru. She was already sitting at the small kitchen table beside the counter waiting to eat.

"Oh...Keiko...you're awake...how long have you been up...?" Haru asked slowly.

"Long...enough...!" She glared at Haru who gulped in fear. She was beginning to genuinely fear this child to the point of keeping a safe distance from her as she set the plates for all three of them. They all sat down and began eating with Keiko glaring at Haru. Haru turned her eyes towards Tsuna who averted his eyes from her due to their embarrassing close encounter.

"You...sleep well you two?' Tsuna said to break the awkward silence. Haru was about to answer him first but Keiko spoke up before she could say anything.

"Great! I slept really well next to Papa!" She said with a cheery smile, but Haru had a sick look to her. She mumbled in her mind that she had a rival in the form of a three year old girl.

"Hmm, yeah how did the two of you end up sleeping with me on the futon anyway?" Tsuna asked as he put some eggs in his mouth.

"Uhhh..." They both said as they looked at the other.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

"Mmm...the lightning is weally scawy..." Keiko said as she shivered on the couch. She looked over to Tsuna and saw he was sleeping soundly. She decided to sleep next to him thinking the lightning won't scare her if she has her papa next to her. She grabbed her pillow and blanket then crawled off the couch, letting one leg touch the floor before sliding over the other. She then waddled over to Tsuna's left side and cuddled up next to him. Using his arm as a pillow and moving hers to her back. She soon found herself sleeping soundly next to Tsuna.

"Thank you...Papa..." She mumbles as she gently falls asleep, not noticing the envy and rage Haru felt as she began gnawing on her blanket.

"Grr...no way will I let her hog Tsuna all to herself...even if she is a little girl." Haru proclaimed to herself as she crawled out of bed and snuggled up to Tsuna on his right side. She quickly discovered how warm he was and found herself attached to him and his warmth as she fell asleep too.

PRESENT DAY

"Umm...no idea.." They both said as they began chowing down on their food nervously. Tsuna gave them a look but decided to leave it at that. He turned on the TV and the three watched the news.

"Ugh. More rain again today? I have things I have to take care of." Haru pouted.

"Oh? Things for Keiko?" Tsuna asked her as he looked over to Keiko.

"Yeah, her and me. I'm going to the store today to purchase some things for the house. Toys, food, baby equipment like diapers and bottles, and I also need to stop by my house to get my things and move in here. So I also need to check in with my landlady." Haru got up and took everyone's finished plates from the table into the sink and began washing them.

"You want me to come with you Haru? Sounds like a lot to do."

"Oh yeah, you can help me carry everything!" She said happily. Tsuna felt that all girls get this same happy feeling when they realize they have a guy to carry the stuff for them.

"Though Keiko will have to come with us since we can't leave her here by herself."

And Haru's happy day turned cruel and sad as she realized Keiko has to come with her. She looked at Keiko who stuck her tongue out at Haru. Haru looked over to Tsuna to see if he noticed but his attention was focused on TV. She growled in her mind and went back to the dishes. A moment later the phone began to ring in the back of the room on a couple of drawers. Haru looked at Tsuna to see if he would get it but he looked at it sadly and got up to go answer it. Haru wondered why he looked sad about it but she felt maybe it was something personal. But shouldn't she aid him in such personal matters?

Tsuna went over to the ringing phone and sighed. He slowly picked it up and answered the phone to hear a familiar voice on the other end...his hitman tutor Reborn.

"Tsuna." He said simply. He didn't have to ask to make sure if it was Tsuna for he felt he would be the only one in the house anyway.

"Hey...Reborn.." Tsuna said slowly.

"Tsuna, You know what I'm calling about do you not?"

Tsuna gave a sigh as Keiko and Haru looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah...I know. But Reborn...I..."

"No buts, Tsuna. You are still the next Vongola boss and I expect you take that seriously. You understand me, Tsuna?" Reborn said firmly.

"Y-yes...Reborn..."

"I have indulged you in your requests to live the life you have now, but don't you think it's about time you come back to Namimori? Your friends are concerned about you and I'm worried about your well being. How long will you live this solitary life Tsuna?"

"I'm...not alone Reborn...its fine okay?"

"It's not fine! You have your duties as a mafia boss to keep. You were finally diligent in your studies and training the past three years but towards the end you dropped it all and chose to be alone. I felt you needed time and allowed you to leave as long as you returned for training a couple of times but you haven't for six months. How long do you plan on ignoring your responsibilities...No-Good Tsuna!"

"As long as it takes, Reborn! I'll show up okay?! Don't worry about it, now shut up and leave me alone until then!" Tsuna shouted slamming the phone down. He covered his face with his hand that he noticed was sweating quite a bit. He soon regained his composure but for long when he heard crying in the back of the room. Keiko had begun crying and Haru ran over to comfort Keiko in her arms. Tsuna felt very badly about making Keiko cry so soon, he couldn't handle girls crying no matter how old they may be.

"Tsuna! Is everything alright?" Haru asked him as she patted Keiko on the back and looked at Tsuna with a sad but concerned look.

"Umm...yeah...everything is fine..." He said scratching his head as he walked over to her and Keiko.

"Doesn't sound so fine to me Tsuna. I heard you mention Reborn...did something...mafia related happen?" She whispered to Tsuna.

"No, nothing like that...just...a meeting I have to attend...in Namimori sometime at the end of the month is all.." Tsuna said taking Keiko from her arms. Keiko slowly looked over to Tsuna with teary eyes and a frown. "Hey...sorry Keiko...I didn't mean to yell like that..."

"Ish...papa...mad?" She said sniffling with snot coming out her nose.

"No...Papa isn't mad...papa was just...not feeling too well okay Keiko?"

"Weally...Papa is fine then?" She wiped her eyes with her hand as Haru looked at them both.

"Yeah...papa is fine. So don't cry anymore okay? If you're going to spend time with me then you gotta know a rule okay?"

"A wule?"

"Yup. Tears aren't okay! You're going to be a big girl eventually right? And girls shouldn't cry so much, tears will only ruin their beauty. And Keiko is a real cutie aren't you?"

"Hehe yeah!" She said smiling.

"So, if you ever feel like crying. I want you to take a deep breath, stand firmly and proudly with your head held high, and say to yourself I will not cry! I gotta stay calm! And I won't give up! Okay?"

"Yeah! I will twy not to cwy anymore!" Keiko said with a big heart warming smile.

"Well I can accept some crying since you're still young but you will only become stronger, okay? So let's say it together. Okay Keiko?"

"Oh I'll say it too!" Haru said proudly.

"Okay ready...and all together..." All three took a deep breathe, fixed their posture with their heads held high. "I will not cry! I gotta stay calm! And I won't give...UP!" They all exclaim with their hands in the air. They all began to laugh at each other as Keiko hugged Tsuna tightly. Haru could only look to Tsuna with amazement at how he handled that situation. Though people may call him No-Good...it's obvious to her that Tsuna is very good. A lot better than most people, and has the potential to be the best father in the world. Though Tsuna wished it was this simple for him three years ago when he wishes he could...truly...not give up like he eventually chose to do all that time ago. When not only one girl, but four were all tied to Tsuna...

THREE YEARS AGO

Tsuna, walking down the hallways of his high school along with Yamamoto and Gokudera, they were talking about what they're going to do one afternoon when Haru and Kyoko walked up beside him.

"Hey, Tsuna-san!" Haru said cheerfully as she walked with her hands behind her back along with Kyoko as they smiled eagerly at him.

"Oh, hey, Haru-san and Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna said shyly as the two were still looking at them with suspicious looks. "What's up?"

"Oh...nothing!" Kyoko giggled as Yamamoto and Gokudera eyed them both oddly.

"Oh...okay then." Tsuna went back to talking with Gokudera when Haru stopped in front of them.

"Well...Tsuna? Don't you have something to give me and Kyoko today?" Haru said firmly with her hands on her hip.

"Hmm?" Tsuna asked confused before Yamamoto hit himself on the forehead when he realized what's going on.

"That's right! It's White Day today Tsuna!" Tsuna quickly had a shock expression showing he completely forgot about it.

"Ah! I forgot to get the Tenth something today Dammit!" Gokudera stomped the ground in anger.

"You..don't..you're not supposed to give any guys anything today...Gokudera..." Yamamoto said taken back by Gokudera' loyalty.

"Shut up! I know the girls get them, but why can't I for the Tenth!?" Gokudera got into a debate with Yamamoto as Tsuna was then left alone in the wolf den.

"You forgot...didn't you Tsuna!" Haru shouted.

"W-what...no, of course not...I got a gift for you guys! It's just I was going to give it you two later...personally!"

"Ohhh? Really?" Kyoko said interested in that.

"Oooh, Tsuna! SO daring! You're really going to make some girls fall in love with you for sure!" Haru winked at them.

"H-Haru!" Kyoko said flustered at Haru who laughed as Kyoko got onto her. Tsuna didn't really get what she meant though.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until later then Kyoko. Oh! Tsuna you also have to give something to Yuni and Chrome as well!"

"EHHH!? Them too?" Tsuna said, flabbergasted at what Haru said.

"Yeah...sorry Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko said shyly. "They looked down about not getting anything today...so I assured them that a special guy would give them something so...I wanted to ask if you could be kind enough to give them something as well."

"Oh...well...I don't mind, I mean...I thought of giving them something too as well..."

"Good! Thank you so much Tsuna-kun, you truly are a kind person..." She said with a smile looking away from him.

"Oh no...you're the kind person here Kyoko..." Tsuna said shyly back to her with a smile as the two blushed at seeing each other.

"OKAY! Well let's go Kyoko!" Haru pulled on her arm quickly as Kyoko waved goodbye to Tsuna who waved back at her while staring at her.

"Sigh...you're really ogling her pretty hard Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a laugh as he patted him on the back. "So..what are you going to get the four of them?"

"Uhh...I-I don't know!" Tsuna sighed.

"Leave it to me Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly.

"You got chocolates Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said happily.

"Hell no! We're going to make them!" Gokudera exclaimed as he dragged Yamamoto and Tsuna to the home economics room. And the three began working on making chocolates over and over...and over...and over again...-

"Dammit Yamamoto! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Isn't this right?"

"No! Have you ever eaten chocolate with a watermelon in it? Get that shit out of here!"

-...and over...and over until clubs were starting to go home. But they finally completed some chocolates and even made cards to go with them.

"Phew...we finally finished Tenth. Now those girls can't complain. You almost done writing those cards Tenth?"

Tsuna had decided to not do this half-heartedly and actually take the time to write all four of them meaningful cards. One for each of them, and he tried to be different with his words for all four of them. In his high school life, the four of them have been a big help to Tsuna and been great friends to him. They all deserved kindness today. Gokudera and Yamamoto wrapped their chocolates in heart shaped boxes along with the cards Tsuna wrote. They both had to leave so they left it to Tsuna to handle the gifts but really they just didn't want to do something embarrassing.

First, Tsuna found Chrome and Yuni sitting on the bench outside of school. Both wearing the school uniform and talking on the bench. But they both looked very sad and Chrome was crying, perhaps they truly were down about not receiving any chocolate? But Tsuna doesn't get why not since they're both great girls. He assumed they would both be popular. Regardless he walked over to them and said hi.

"B-boss? W-what are you...doing here?" Chrome said shyly as she wiped the tears forming her eyes.

"Ah, hello Tsuna-kun." Yuni said softly with a saddened look. Tsuna walked in front of them and handed them both heart shaped boxes, a purple one for Chrome and an orange one for Yuni.

"Hey guys, happy White Day to the both of you." Tsuna said with a smile. They both looked at each other, and Chrome's expression changed quickly as she looked up to Tsuna.

"You made these...for us?" Chrome said gently as she eyed the box.

"Yeah..well not just me..Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun helped make them too. But the cards inside are just from me. So go on and open them, this is a day for you girls right? So might as well enjoy it." Tsuna said smiling big. Chrome with innocent eyes opened up the box and saw all the different shaped chocolates and the card inside. She then looked over to Yuni who smiled back at her.

"I told you didn't I, Chrome? Tsuna will save us all in some way...he always will." She said happily as she opened her box up and plopped a chocolate in her mouth. "Not bad at all. Thank you very much Tsuna!"

"Huh..oh...thanks. It took us a long time finish." Tsuna laughed as Chrome just eyed that box she received.

"T-thank you...B-boss...thank you a lot..."

"No problem Chrome-san! Well I gotta give these other two to Haru and Kyoko. Enjoy you two!" Tsuna then marched across the field to the school building to find Haru or Kyoko. Tsuna didn't realize the effect that small act of kindness truly had on both Yuni and Chrome. Or how much the words Yuni said...would be a scar on his back later when Chrome's tears would symbolize the pain and hope that comes like rain. And Yuni's words would only be a false promise...Chrome whose abusive relationship with her boyfriend had made her cry from pain and suffering. Yuni, who had lost hope as her world was crashing down on her wanted to believe in Tsuna. They both begin reading their cards...

He found Haru first in a child development class packing up her stuff.

"Ah, there you are Haru." Tsuna proclaimed handing her a yellow box.

"Awhh..this is so cute!" She hugged Tsuna quickly making him blush slightly at it. "Did you give Chrome and Yuni one as well?"

"Yeah...I just gave them theirs. By the way Gokudera and Yamamoto helped make them so be sure to thank them too."

"Yes!" She said with a huge smile. "Oh? There's a card inside?"

"Yeah, it's from me to you Haru. Just some kinds words is all, I think I got really mushy with all of the cards. I'm glad the guys didn't read them haha.."

"Wow...you really put your heart into this...I'm grateful Tsuna...I wish I can do something really big for you one day..."

"Big...?"

"Yeah...something you will really need my help for you know?"

"Hmm, I'm sure one day you will but you don't need to pay me back. Why would I ever need you do something huge for me? Just be happy Haru. Don't worry about me. Well I'll find Kyoko now! See ya! Happy White Day!" And before Haru could protest Tsuna was out the door eager to give Kyoko her gift.

*Sigh*"...how could you tell me not to worry about you...dummy...someone will have to..when I disappear from your life..." Haru sighed as she finished packing her stuff. Tsuna wouldn't see Haru for the next two months since that day due to her moving not too soon after without a word. Only coming back for the last day of school, where her heart was broken by hearing Tsuna's words to Kyoko...and he wouldn't see her for three years. Haru began reading her card from Tsuna...

Tsuna ran around the whole school looking for Kyoko. He had no idea where she was at all. He hoped she hadn't left the school already and headed home. He went outside the school and the clubs were all nearly gone. He then looked at the rooftop and saw Kyoko with some figure. He then ran back inside and all the way to the stairs to the rooftop. Before he opened the door at the top of the stairs leading up to it, he heard what he thought was fighting.

"...You...Bastard...you did this to me!"

"Ain't my fault babe! I didn't know!"

"Get...out of here! I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Tsuna heard Kyoko shout to some guy. That guy came through the door, and though Tsuna can't recall his face now. It wasn't that of a good one at all, he looked like some thug who brushed Tsuna to the side as he ran down the stairs. Quickly he ran through the door to see Kyoko sobbing on the railings.

"K-Kyoko? Are you okay?" Tsuna shouted as he ran over to her. Kyoko's head rose up quickly and she didn't look at Tsuna but instead wiped her eyes.

"Oh...h-hello Tsuna-kun..." She tried to force a smile as she looked at Tsuna now still teary eyed.

"What's wrong? Did that guy hurt you?" Tsuna yelled as he turned to the staircase ready to chase after him.

"No, no! Its fine..he...was...umm..." She tried to find the words to tell Tsuna something but Tsuna didn't want a lie.

"You said...he did something to you? What did he do to you Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"He umm...put chocolate all over me..." She pointed to the chocolate on her shirt that Tsuna didn't even notice at first.

"What? Why did he do that?"

"Umm...I guess because I rejected him on Valentine's Day...it's no biggy though. Just chocolate..." She said wiping her eyes sighing of relief when Tsuna seemed okay with that answer.

"Well...I hope you don't hate chocolate because..." He then handed her a pink box. "Happy...W-white day..Kyoko..." Tsuna said shyly as she took the box and looked inside.

"For...me? You did this for me?" She said very surprised at this kind gesture.

"Well..not just me but-" Tsuna was stopped as Kyoko quickly embraced Tsuna with all of her heart. Tears falling form her face onto Tsuna who didn't know what to about all of this. "K-Kyoko-chan..?"

"I knew you were a really great guy Tsuna...truly...a great person..." She said softly as Tsuna slowly felt that it would be right to hug her now right? She wouldn't mind? He slowly moved his arms over to Kyoko's back and tested to see if she would be okay. He wrapped them around her after she showed no sign of caring...but wanting him to. The two held each other for as long as Kyoko's heart desired.

"Umm...you can...let go if you want Kyoko..."

"No! I'm not...done yet...!" She said with a smile and her eyes closed. Tsuna sighed, but he truly didn't mind since he was holding the girl he felt much closer too.

"Tsuna...can I read my card now?" Kyoko looked up to Tsuna.

"Yeah...go ahead..." Tsuna said sad she let go of him and opened up her box. She pulled out a card and began reading it. And the first line after Dear and the person's name on every card the girls received said this. "I will always be by your side so don't ever give up!"

The day seemed so normal to Tsuna, maybe a bit out of the usual with having to do something like that for the girls. But three years later, Tsuna can only see that day as a sign, a sign he should've noticed. That day is one of his many painful memories...because in the end. The only person who was truly happy that day was Tsuna...while everybody else on White Day. A day meant to be pure and loving...was in the end, heartbreaking.

PRESENT DAY

"Tsuna! Let's go! We got things to do!" Haru shouts at Tsuna who was day dreaming on the couch.

"Oh? Right...sorry...lets go...Keiko!" Tsuna calls out to Keiko dressed in a small pink hoodie and blue jeans with pink shoes.

"Okay papa!" She said as she waddles over to Tsuna who picks her up. She then wraps her arms around Tsuna's neck and she rides on his back.

"Ready to go you two? Got along day ahead of us!" Haru opens up the door where the morning sun beams down on them.

"Yeah...I'll fulfill my promise for real this time...I won't let anyone down again..." Tsuna mumbled. "Watch Reborn...I will stay committed to my responsibilities...one by one..."

Thus Tsuna's painful past becomes his inspiration to do the things he must do. He vows to himself to stay by Haru's side and be a good parent to Keiko. But not only that, other promises came to his attention now...that he swears he will take care of with this new strength that was gifted to him by a small child...

A girl who truly understands pain...

A girl who had lost nearly all her hope...

A girl who could not win with love...

And a girl...who didn't understand her own heart...

All four of these girls built a bond with a certain person...and under the sky...these bonds will connect them all forever.


	5. The Scars We Both Hold

**Alright guys! Got a lot of things happening in this chapter, last chapter I gave you a taste of the memories from Tsuna's past. There are a lot of things that happened in the three year period, and piece by piece you will get to see all of that put itself back together as Tsuna dives back into his old life with Keiko and Haru...along with others! Hope everyone won't mind where the story is going, but I assure this will first and fore most be a story about family and love :D. Also I would love to hear from you guys! Send me a message! Can be about anything! READ ON NOODLE!**

_Tsuna awakes on his first morning with Keiko and Haru together. And after a frisky moment with Haru in the kitchen building on their relationship, Tsuna dives into his memories of years ago when life was still good and prosperous. Remembering White Day and how it was such a good day for him, but he didn't notice the signs that would lead to his sad future...and now as his past comes back to the present. Another piece of his past returns..._

"Papa! There are sooooo many people!" Keiko shouts from on Tsuna's back. Tsuna and Haru smile at each other as they walk among the busy streets of Tokyo. The streets were littered with people, businessman going to work, high schoolers, middle schoolers, elderly people, and even families. One particular family walked by Tsuna and Haru. The mother commented on how cute Keiko was and how she wishes good fortune upon Tsuna and Haru's life. Tsuna was going to explain they weren't like that but the father patted him on the back and told him he has a real great family there and he best take care of it! He laughed as he returned to his family. Tsuna and Haru look at each other then quickly divert their eyes. Luckily Keiko was distracted by the many sights she has never seen before, the tall buildings, the short ones, the wide ones, and all the people. So many sights she hasn't seen and wishes to explore.

"Papa...! Papa...! I want to go over there! And there!" Keiko pointed wildly at different places and moved around on Tsuna's back.

"Ah..Maybe later Keiko ...we have things to do right now okay?" Tsuna said gently to try not to upset Keiko but alas it didn't work too well as she got upset really fast and wanted to cry again.

"You going to cry, Keiko?" Tsuna asked eyeing her.

She quickly remembered her vow and began to do what her papa had told her to do if she ever wanted to cry. She took a deep breathe holding all the air her little lungs could, she fixated her body firmly, held her head up high, and told herself she will not cry. She must remain calm. And she must not give up! She stopped herself from crying and put on her poker face. "I'm...fine...Papa...let's go!"

Haru laughed as she saw Tsuna and Keiko.

"You two got along rather quickly didn't you guys?" Haru said with a smile.

"Oh...did we really? Well, I guess were just a good match." Tsuna said as Keiko looked at him.

"Good...match?" She asked curiously.

"A good match...like, you and I make good friends Keiko." Tsuna answered her when they got to a stop light and waited to cross the road.

"Ohm...can family is fiends Papa?"

"Hmm? Well...yeah of course. Your family members are just like your closest friends Keiko. They will do anything for you and will always protect and love you." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Hmm...Then, I'll protect Papa! Because Papa is a really good fwiend!" She proclaimed proudly with her hand up in the air cheerfully.

"Protect me?" Tsuna laughed. "Sure...but not until you're older!"

"Awhhh..." Keiko said sadly as Haru simply laughed at the two some more.

"You two truly do get along well. I'm really jealous of you two."

"You make it seem like you and Keiko don't get along at all Haru. I think you two are great friends."

And at once they both protested against Tsuna. "Friends? Tsuna have you not seen all the evil this girl has done to me in only one day and a half? My precious innocence...gone...my pride...my dignity! No way I can get married now..." Haru sighed as the light turned green.

"Oh...I'm so sure you will definitely get married one day Haru. You're great with kids, can cook, and you're really cute." Tsuna patted her on the back as they walked across the street amongst the crowd of people.

"Really...me...cute?" She blushed and unknowingly began fixing up her hair a little when she realized she was being looked at by Tsuna.

"Yup!" Tsuna said with a smile until he got bopped on the head by Keiko. "Hey...why'd you do that Keiko?"

"I'm cute too Papa!" She thrashed her arms about.

"Of course Keiko! You're very cute!" Tsuna quickly said to calm her down.

"Yay!" She quickly went back to being happy. Tsuna wondered if she only had Kyoko in her looks wise instead of personality. Haru glared at Keiko who stole her and Tsuna's moment. She was definitely out to get her Haru thought as Keiko smiled happily. But to her, seeing Keiko act this way to her was perhaps life's way of letting her know to keep her distance from Tsuna. That he has no place in his heart for her and she shouldn't go any further than this with their relationship. As long as Keiko was here, there was no way she could take the steps she wanted to become something more with Tsuna. She felt that would be selfish of her. Even now as she sees Tsuna walk ahead of her by himself, she wants to reach out and take his hand and hold onto it tightly with her own hand and not let go. But that's just her being selfish. She wasn't there to hold his hand when he needed it...and even back then it wasn't her hand that he wanted. But if she could be allowed one act of selfishness, it would be to be able to be loved by him...even if just for a moment! Just for a second! But if life worked that way, then maybe the person that could've been with Tsuna those past three years could've been...her.

"Haru! What's up? You coming across or not?" Tsuna yells at her snapping her out of her delusion. She quickly runs across the crosswalk over to Tsuna's side.

"She's weally slow!" Keiko taunted Haru who gave her an evil look.

"Grr...one day Keiko...one day..." Haru vowed to Keiko as she simply smiled innocently. They carried on down the street until Haru stopped them a few blocks away from Tsuna's apartment in front of a day care. The sign of the day care read Sunny Days. It was a wide and somewhat tall building, seemed as tall as your normal dollar store.

"Is this where you work Haru?" Tsuna examined the day care with curiosity.

"Yup! Sunny Days! The place where every day for kids everywhere is...SUNNY!" Haru did a twirl and stood on one leg with her arms forming a circle. She even sung what she just said, Tsuna and Keiko gave her the look of disappointment and they both tried to make it look like they don't know her.

"H-hey! I'm still working on it!"

"Pwease stop...you're scawing me..." Keiko was genuinely scared of Haru's weird dance.

"That's ironic. You made a child scared when you work at a-"

"SHUT IT!" Haru stormed inside as Keiko and Tsuna laughed and followed suit. Once inside, Tsuna saw other ladies working with children that once they saw Haru, greeted her with open arms and loud greetings, the kids surely love her Tsuna thought. The ladies seeing their kids preoccupied swarmed Tsuna.

"Ohhh! You're the man our wittle Haru is helping with the child? Is this the girl? She's so cute!"

"Awhh! She's adorable! I wish I could have kids...but MY USELESS HUSBAND IS TOO MUCH OF A PUNK TO DO IT!"

"Now, now, you'll scare this young...handsome...boy...is 40 years and older too old for you lad?"

"Umm! HARU? We are leaving soon right?" Tsuna calls out frantically to Haru who quickly remembers the reason they're here.

"Y-yeah! Just wanted to check up on somebody. Excuse me, ladies?"

They all turned away from Tsuna and looked to Haru.

"You guys know where...Haruka is?" She said gently looking around the room.

"Oh...that child...she's in the back." Some woman said with disgust in her voice.

"You guys put her in the back again?" Haru proclaimed. She seemed quite upset about this. Tsuna wondered what was so bad about being the back.

"Oh you know how that child is! She can't get along well with others! We were forced to; she only plays with you anyway."

"Ugh! You shouldn't isolate her like that!"

"What would you know? You haven't been working in this field for as long as I have! A bad child deserves punishment, that is the only way they will learn!"

"But you have to give the children the time and opportunity to work their own problems out. Were supposed to aid them with that, help them, and encourage proper behavior with others. Not just isolate them for such small matters!" Haru shouted at the ladies but they simply ignored her as Haru angrily went over, grabbed Tsuna by the hand and led him into the back room. He looked around to see a blue room, that didn't have much in it but some boxes and other storage supplies. There was a table in the center however with some girl drawing at it. At first glance, Tsuna saw a resemblance to Haru on the girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes like Haru's and resembled her a lot. But you could also tell they had some differences, almost like she was Haru's little sister. She was wearing a small yellow hoodie, and blue jeans, with black shoes. She had a depressed look as she drew on the paper eerily.

"H-Haruka!" Haru called out to her. She quickly perked up seeing as she knew the voice very well and turned her body around to see Haru who she quickly got out of the chair for and ran to her.

"Haru!" She called out as she hugged Haru who bent down to hug her back. "You been gone for a while! Where have ya been?"

"Sorry Haruka...I stayed the night over at a different place. I didn't mean to leave you alone yesterday." Haru smiled as she rubbed the girl's head. "You alright? What did they put you back here for this time?

"Uhh...n-nothing..." Haruka looked away and began whistling innocently. It was obvious she was lying and wasn't good at hiding it.

"Haruka...tell me now!" Haru scolded her.

"Oh...well..it was...some kid wanted to steal my crayons! So I uhh you know...accidentally hit him."

"Accidentally?" *sigh*Haruka..."

"I did what you said! I told him nicely they were my crayons but he took them anyway! And sure I got mad, but I didn't mean to hit him! But when I told the ladies that...they only got mad at me and put me back here again..." She said sadly. Haru only sighed and patted her head.

"Its fine Haruka...I understand. But you have to be nice and call one of the ladies right away if something like that happens."

"As if they care...I'm a Bastard child anyway..."

"Don't say that! You know that's not right to call yourself that..." Haru scolded her. Tsuna and Keiko simply looked oddly at the two. Tsuna felt it was like seeing a mother and her own daughter. They seemed really close.

"Uhh, Haru..Who is this girl?"

"Oh! Sorry Tsuna, this is Haruka. She is one of the kids I take care of here. She's six years old and spends her time here when her parents drop her off when they go to work on the weekends. She can be a handful, but she's a really good kid." She said patting Haruka. "And Haruka. This is Tsuna, my friend, and his umm...child. Keiko. These are the people I'm going to be spending a lot of time with. Introduce yourself okay Haruka?"

She looked up at Haru somewhat displeased with introducing herself but took a step forward to Tsuna. She bowed and introduced herself as Haruka.

"Hello, Haruka. I'm Tsuna, and this is Keiko-"

"Yeah Haru just said that." She growled at Tsuna.

"Haruka! That's not nice!" She pinched her cheek.

"OW! Haru! That hurts! Let go!" She tried to break free but Haru wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I come out here to see you on my day off and you act like that to my friend? No way!"

Tsuna and Keiko look at the two oddly again.

"Well...Haru...you just wanted to check up on this girl?" Tsuna said to try to keep things going.

"Oh...yeah. She's...important to me...she's like my own daughter. Here Haruka...I wanted to give this to you as well." Haru pulled out a piece of a paper with some writing on it and handed it to Haruka. "This has my number and the address of the place I'll be staying from now on. Be sure to come to me or call me if you ever need me. I won't be at the daycare for quite some time, so don't hesitate to let me know if you need me okay?"

"You're...not going to be here as much...?" Haruka became very sad when she heard Haru won't be here as much. She almost began to cry, but instead she looked up at Tsuna with an angry face. She walked over to him and was about to punch him with all her might, but didn't. She instead grabbed onto his pants leg and pulled down on it signaling Tsuna to come down to her height. Tsuna knelt down so they were close to eye to eye and she looked directly at him.

"You...take...good care of Haru! If you don't I'm going to be really mad with you!" She pouted and then looked at Keiko who stared blankly at her. "And you're Keiko right...I hope you have fun with Haru..."

"Huh? I don't want to..." Keiko said innocently.

"You better or I'm going to knock you down a few inches little girl!" She shouted making Keiko hide in cover behind Tsuna. Tsuna simply laughed it off.

"Yeah...we promise we will, Haruka. I'll be sure to let Haru get some time to spend with you, and you're free to come visit her." Tsuna said smiling as he pat her on the head. Haruka then simply shrugged Tsuna off and went over to Haru. "Well...you can go now Haru..."

"Ah...you sure...I can stay a bit longer..."

"No! You're going to ruin all the fun I'm going to have without you to tell me what's right or wrong! So, go ahead! I'll be fine!"

Haru sighed and stood up looking at Tsuna. Haru led Tsuna out of the room and through the ladies' comments about them both and out the door. Giving Haruka the chance to finally cry.

Later, Tsuna and Haru found themselves in the store buying things they will need for their new life together. Food, baby supplies, a cradle, and even items so they can make Keiko a play area. Haru got a huge pay check of money from child services to cover it all, but they could only use this money for Keiko. They wouldn't receive any more money if it was used on them in anyway. Though food is an exception and other basic need products. Tsuna had no idea what to buy and look for, so he left it all up to Haru who didn't mind going on a shopping spree. Tsuna had bought him and Keiko some juice and sat down on a bench as they waited for Haru to finish shopping.

Tsuna began thinking of that little girl Haruka, what was her story? Why did she call herself a Bastard child? She was the illegitimate child to some family if that's the case? Tsuna couldn't imagine how hard her parents must be on her or the rest of her family. Though it's odd to see her and Haru paired up. She was much more honest with her feelings and showed them more than Haru does. Tsuna noticed Haru is somewhat reserved about her feelings but puts on a show with them, so that she doesn't truly show what kind of a person she is. Tsuna was good with people; he could easily understand people and see them for how they really are. But for Haru...it seemed like she was hiding a big part of herself. But seeing that girl call herself a Bastard child reminded Tsuna of another child...and that child would be a scar of Tsuna's back both physically and figuratively. A scar that represents the failure of his past with a friend of his…when he failed to protect...

"Boss? That is you correct?" Tsuna heard a familiar but offsetting voice. One that he hears in his thoughts but the thought of it only upsets him and brings back painful memories now. A voice that used to be soft spoken and pure with innocence of a shy girl who had trouble talking with others. That girl was gone now, or at least disappeared in front of Tsuna for that girl disappeared the moment Tsuna failed to protect her, Chrome Dokuro.

There she was, Chrome. Standing just about Haru's height with her long purple hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a black eye patch covering her right eye with different shapes scattered on it such as a star, a moon, a skull, and a triangle. Her other eye was a beautiful violet that was beautiful enough to make up for two eyes. She was a very cute girl, considered so by many guys in high school. She was wearing a mahogany jacket with a long purple dress underneath along with purple high heels that let her stand near Tsuna's height now and above Haru's. Seeing her now, two years from last. She has changed a lot.

"Boss. Are you not feeling well? It is me; do you not remember who I am? It would make me very sad if you have forgotten all about me." Chrome spoke now almost emotionlessly but this was only with Tsuna.

"Oh...no. I remember you...umm..." Tsuna didn't know what to say to Chrome. Her way of speaking, he knew why she acted this way with him. He could understand it, but what was he supposed to do about it now.

"May I take a seat next to you? Boss?" Tsuna looked to the spot next to him where Keiko was. Then remembered there was a spot next to him on the other side. He nodded and she politely sat next to him without giving him any looks. Keiko was staring at her with admiration.

"You're weally pwetty!" She exclaimed happily as she looked at Chrome with envy. Chrome then looked at Keiko and gave her a heart warming smile with her eyes closed. Now Chrome showed her true side, her more gentle and kind side. A side that would make any drawn to her and want to be close to her. Precisely why she doesn't act this way if it's Tsuna.

"Thank you very much. Hmm?"" Chrome got a closer look at Keiko. "Ah! You're Keiko! Kyoko's daughter."

"Mommy? Yeah that's right!" Keiko smiled big at Chrome who smiled back at her that warm smile but when she turned to Tsuna her smile was gone and was only left with a blank expression.

"Why is she with you Tsuna? Did Hana drop her off with you for some reason?"

"Ah...no...You see...I'm this girl's guardian now..." Tsuna said reluctantly as Chrome showed some emotion and was taken aback by this. Tsuna guesses those from Namimori aren't really informed as much as Haru is.

"Guardian? You're in charge of Keiko?"

"Yeah...Kyoko chose me as a guardian her will. And long story short, I'm taking care of her with Haru, with support from different agencies to do so."

"I see...that is quite something. You...a guardian. Somebody meant to protect another..." She said coldly. Tsuna knew what those words meant underneath the surface, and having Chrome next to him now made the scar on his back ache in pain. It was a long scar on his back that would never heal, a never ending reminder of the pain he caused Chrome.

"...Well...what are you doing here Chrome-"

"Nagi." She quickly retorted with.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked confused.

"My name. I go by Nagi now. You wouldn't know this but that was my original name before I met...Mukuro. I went back to it after everything happened." She said fixing her hair. Keiko was oblivious to the conversation as she was still just staring at Chrome.

"Oh...s-sorry...Nagi right? Well...what are you doing here Nagi?"

"Yes. That's right. I will be here for a while to ensure you come back to Namimori Boss." Chrome looked at Tsuna with a serious look. Tsuna didn't need her to explain seeing as this seems just like something Reborn would do. He had sent her to be like a dog to retrieve something to its owner. And she was also here to watch him, probably report back to him anything as well. His eyes and ears.

"That...wasn't necessary...I told Reborn I would come..."

"No. Reborn did not order me to come get you. I did this of my own free will Boss." Chrome said softly as he looked forward to the crowd of people browsing the store. And in that moment however, it seemed like they weren't even there. Not even Keiko who was right next to them

"Why...?"

"Because when we were told you said you would come. That you promised to show up. I felt it was all too ironic, that this would be the time when you choose to show up when you promised you would. Like you were supposed to two years ago for me..."

"N-Nagi...I.." Tsuna didn't know what to say. His scar was really hurting now, and his back was throbbing.

"You don't need to say anything. I'm over it by now. I wanted to let you know that. But by that, I may be over it and I know it is in the past. But the past is now always with me Tsuna. And there is nothing I can do about that or you. So I want you to move on, and not fret over it. Because now-"

"M-mommy!" Chrome was interrupted by a small girl's voice from behind a stack of cans. Tsuna looked over to this girl who had her head sticking out and was surprised at what she saw. A girl who at first glance you could say was undoubtedly Chrome. She had long purple hair like Chrome did except she had more bangs covering her forehead, but she also had an eye patch on just like Chrome does except she was wearing one with a skull on it. She was another cutie, and was a small and timid girl. She was hiding in fear behind a stack of cans avoiding people's looks in the way.

"Oh... Nagisa-chan ...I told you to wait. Come over here okay?" The timid girl quickly ran over to Chrome in only a few seconds. Tsuna and Keiko were shocked by how fast she ran if it meant not being around all those people. The girl began crying as she held onto Chrome with her all might in her lap. Chrome began to rock her back and forth and patted her on the back trying to calm her down. Keiko crawled over into Tsuna's lap and looked at the crying girl with curiosity. Nagisa looked over to Keiko and they both looked at each other.

"Ah! Keiko's first friend!" Tsuna exclaimed in his mind thinking that Keiko and Nagisa were going to be close friends. Tsuna felt very proud as her guardian to witness this moment. He saw Keiko make the first move and held out her hand to Nagisa. Nagisa looked awry at her hand and was scared. She didn't know what would happen if she took it. But Keiko smiled triumphantly and reached out further to her. In Tsuna's mind he could imagine her saying that it was going to be okay. I want to be your friend now. Nagisa reached out for it slowly and latched onto Keiko's hand with her own. The two smiled at one another and Tsuna wanted to cry about this happy moment.

"You sure do like to cry don't you?" Keiko exclaimed. The area grew silent, as Tsuna wanted to face palm himself from how he let himself expect that would actually go well. Nagisa began crying again and Chrome just sighed.

"Well...that...was interesting." She said as she comforted the crying baby. She stood up and began walking off.

"H-hey! You're leaving now?" Tsuna called out to her.

"Yes. Is there something else you needed from me?" She turned with an emotionless expression.

"That...umm...well that girl is your child right?"

"Yes. She is my daughter, Nagisa, she's nearly three years old..."

"Oh...I see...umm...you know Haru is here as well?" Tsuna tried to keep the conversation going with Chrome. As he felt he should say more than what they said already. Speak of the Devil; Haru came running back with a cart full of items.

"Tsuna! Keiko! I'm back! Yahoo!" Tsuna felt saved by Haru once again as she soon quickly realized who was standing next to them. "Hahi! Is that you Chrome?" She walked over to Chrome and held her hand. She then saw the baby she was holding who got scared when she saw Haru.

"Ahh! You have a baby! A girl! Is she your daughter?" Now Chrome was feeling timid with the hyper active and energetic Haru.

"Yes...she's Nagisa. And it's nice to see you Haru." Chrome gave her a nice smile and Haru smiled back.

"Wow! It's been a while! You look great! We need to catch up, why don't you and Nagisa come eat with us today?" Haru looked over to Tsuna and Keiko. Tsuna looked away showing her signs that something was wrong. "Umm...did something happen...between you two?"

"...Yeah. Something did happen, a long time ago..." Chrome turned coldly away from Haru. "I'll have to pass on your offer...s-sorry Haru. I have other things to do today, and I must be on my way. I'll talk to you later, goodbye Haru, Keiko, and..Boss." She then walked away as the timid girl looked over her shoulders.

"Friend..." She mumbled as Chrome looked at her oddly. She smiled though, she was happy in the end that her little girl got a friend. Keiko waved at her goodbye and went back to drinking her juice. Haru walked over to Tsuna to see what was going on.

"What happened between you two? That wasn't the Chrome I remember..." Haru looked back at her then back at Tsuna who was looking down at the floor. She knew this was another painful thing for him to talk about and sat next to Tsuna where Chrome sat. She put her arm around Tsuna which made him look at her. "Hey...you can talk to me...you know that right?"

Tsuna looked at her and felt thankful she was here but..."It's...hard to talk about Haru...it is really hard to talk about..."

"Oh! I'm not forcing you to talk...I was just concerned was all.." Haru began twiddling her fingers idly thinking she messed up.

"No..Its fine...but...I don't know if I will really go into detail but...you see, a long time ago, Chrome needed me to protect her. And I messed up badly..."

"Well..Everyone makes mistakes once in a while right?" Haru said comfortingly.

"Not this kind of a mistake...because you see...that girl Nagisa...she never intended to have her..."

"What? What do you mean? Who's the father anyway?"

"The father..Is Mukuro."

"Mukuro?! That creepy guy!? Well...I can understand how they ended up together but.."

"No...They're not together..." Tsuna said softly. Keiko noticed her Papa's sadness and gently began patting him on the back as well along with Haru. She didn't understand the conversation but wanted Tsuna to feel better anyway.

"Tsuna...?" Haru said softly looking into his eyes.

"Two years ago...Chrome was attacked by Mukuro. I was supposed to be there to protect her, but I failed to do so. She called me right away when she felt something was wrong and asked me to come immediately but I was too preoccupied with my selfishness. And because of me...Mukuro raped and hurt her. I showed up late and ended up taking an attack to my back by Mukuro that has left a permanent scar on my back. A constant reminder of the pain that Chrome will always feel in her heart. The reason her true smile disappeared...is because of me. And I can never forget the pain in her eyes...when I saw her lying there in pain on the bed...clothes tattered...and injuries all over. Mukuro was sent away from the Vongola due to his actions...and Chrome ever since then, never shows any sign of her heart to me...as a symbol. That she no longer has the heart she used to..."

"Tsuna...I...I'm sorry." Haru said sadly as she held Tsuna tightly. Keiko followed suit too and hugged him as well. Both trying to ease the pain of a scar that will never go away...just like the scar on Chrome's heart...

NEXT CHAPTER: The Mother Chrome!


	6. The Mother Chrome!

**Hey everybody :D! Umm, hmm well I want to share something or say something every time at the beginning but I don't know what to say. Ah! Okay, well I don't remember if I mentioned this already but this story was inspired by some truth in my life. My fears of what if a girl I loved got pregnant and such. Ironically that girl I cared about ACTUALLY pranked me saying she was pregnant as I was writing this story! I'm just like oh shit my story is coming true!? But it was just a prank! Haha...ha...also I would like to say that as a "Mother" is introduced in the story. Pay attention to the child that is associated with them, the child represents something the mother has lost, need, or desires! Just a little symbolism for you there! WELL READ ON NOODLE!**

_Tsuna begins his first days into fatherhood with Haru and Keiko. Tsuna also encounters a girl that is special to Haru named Haruka who is a troubled girl with a harsh life and Haru is very fond of her. They also meet up with Chrome and her daughter Nagisa who will be staying to make sure Tsuna goes back to Namimori at the end of the month. However, there are tensions between the two as all of Chrome's pain involves Tsuna and how he could not protect her from being raped and abused but her boyfriend at the time Mukuro. But now a look into the hard life of being a parent..._

Being a parent is a lot harder than Tsuna thought it would be. It has been a whole week since Tsuna and Haru went shopping for Keiko and themselves, Tsuna and Haru return to his apartment with all the stuff they need to live together. But they both soon realize that Keiko is a lot of work, from her constant torturing of Haru and clinginess to Tsuna to the overwhelming need for attention and demands. Tsuna sees how hard it is to be a parent! Waking up throughout the night with Keiko as she may wake up crying from a nightmare or she simply cannot sleep. She would get out of her newly bought crib despite the fact it had railings and crawl over to where Tsuna would be sleeping on the floor and tap on his shoulder until he would wake up. Once he did, Keiko would either ask to sleep with him or have him tell her a story until she can go to sleep.

Often, Tsuna would simply make up stories straight off the top of his head, but would always make it a tale of heroism and have some lesson in there for Keiko. Though sometimes she wouldn't understand the message, she liked how Tsuna would include a princess that reminded her of herself and would smile happily at his fairy tales. Haru would wake up sometimes and simply lie there alongside Tsuna and Keiko to listen to these stories of his. She recognized how some were inspired by the mafia life that Tsuna lives. Haru would smile and giggle as Tsuna told these wonderful stories at probably 2:00 AM for an hour or so. Go to sleep for a few more hours only to wake up early in the morning to once again play with Keiko. Tsuna would also help her learn to walk, play games with her, watch her children shows with her, and other close bonding activities. Keiko loved Tsuna very much, and clung to him most of the day. It was very hard when Keiko had shots scheduled that week. It was tough, and was like a never ending day and night job but he didn't mind doing it. Having Haru with him made things easier as she would also "attempt" to play with Keiko and do other things.

She would cook all the meals, clean the house from top to bottom, and wash everything from clothes to the bed sheets. Haru worked very hard doing things a mother would do for her family, and only stopped to relax when she bathed with Keiko. That was one of the few times she and Keiko got along without Keiko teasing Haru in anyway. Keiko would often be fascinated with Haru's body and become more and more eager to grow up and become an adult woman. She would ask Haru many questions about her life, from her friends, to school, fashion, mannerism, and Haru would teach Keiko her kanji and other small academic things. She helped Keiko write her name in soap on the tile walls of the bathroom once before. It was here in the bathtub that Keiko and Haru bonded, and showed one another their true bare selves. And once they were both squeaky clean, Haru would dress Keiko in some sleeping clothes and herself in her own sleep wear. The two would leave the bathroom and let Tsuna have his turn and once he was done, the three of them would gather on the couch and watch some television until 8:00 PM or earlier, when it was time to put Keiko to bed.

Often Keiko wouldn't have much trouble sleeping as long as Tsuna was close to her when she fell asleep, apparently in her mind keeping an eye on Haru to not touch her papa. Tsuna would always read her a bed time story and once she was a sleep, he could talk with Haru about various things, what their income will be like for the following week or month, what they should be prepared to buy, who does what chores and when, and in the end of everything...about each other. Tsuna's fascination with Haru grew each day and he found himself wanting to learn more about Haru. Back in high school, he never really stopped and spoke with Haru about herself and what she likes or even about her life. Tsuna knew she liked sweets, she is very energetic and loves kids, and her father was a math professor. He knew small things and some big things about her but didn't truly know Haru. Haru on the other hand was very happy that now after all these years she was being noticed by Tsuna, and he has taken an interest in her. Their intimacy at some points almost reached a breakthrough in their relationship.

Tsuna would often take note of Haru's body in whatever activity she was doing at the moment, and find himself attracted to her more and more. The image of her the day Keiko opened the bathroom door to reveal her naked body was still strong in Tsuna's mind as he took a vivid look at her. There were also times when the two would be very close to one another, their bodies touching and Tsuna became more aware of Haru's development into a woman and for her Tsuna's growth into a man. She was very surprised when she awoke one day this week and went to wake up Tsuna only to see his "morning wood" and her mind went wild with crazy thoughts. However despite these intimate moments, they never crossed a certain line of being friends or just parents for Keiko. And though Tsuna wasn't sure of his own feelings, Haru was certain about hers. Even after three years, she very much so still loved Tsuna. But her love found a rival the day the doorbell rang one morning.

*Ding Dong* went the doorbell that rang throughout the whole apartment. Tsuna was playing with Keiko, helping her walk when the doorbell rang. Haru was preparing breakfast like usual when she turned away to look at the door. Tsuna said he'll get it and went to the door while Keiko and Haru watched to see who it could possibly be. Haru didn't think many would come to visit Tsuna in his gloomy apartment, though she assumed it could be his friends from the university Tsuna attends some days of the week. But she was far from right as when the door opens, a sight of familiar long purple hair flowed with the wind that blew through the door. It was Chrome or Nagi as she likes to be referred to along with her child Nagisa. She was standing there in casual clothing, a white tank top with purple sparkles and white cargo shorts along with white low top shoes. Her daughter, with a purple pacifier in her mouth was wearing blue overalls with a white undershirt and tiny white shoes.

"Hello, Boss. May we come in?" Nagi said calmly with the wind blowing through her hair along with her daughters, it was quite cold out today and Tsuna didn't feel a need to say no and he let Nagi and Nagisa in. Nagi put Nagisa down and she sat there and took a long look around the room. Keiko popped her head up from the couch and her mouth became wide open as she saw Nagisa who at first was shy when Keiko came around to see and greet her. Keiko went up to hug her as a greeting like she would with Tsuna and Haru(on occasion). But, Nagisa shied away from her act of kindness, scared of Keiko's sudden gesture and though Keiko was discouraged by this; she went back into one corner of the room and grabbed a cat plushie Haru had bought for her. She then came back and offered to let Nagisa play with it and sure enough the two got off quite easily and began to play with each other. Nagi smiled at her daughter getting along well with Keiko and took a seat on the kitchen table.

"I am very happy to see my Nagisa-chan getting along well Keiko. Nagisa doesn't have any friends and I'm glad Keiko could be her first." Nagi said softly as Haru got her some tea to drink. "Perhaps I could bring her over more often for the two of them to play?" She said as she sipped from her tea.

Haru looked to Tsuna who sat away from the both of them on the couch reserved from direct contact with Chrome. He nodded though as assurance for Haru to say it was okay even though she wasn't really looking to him for that reason but looking for a reason as to why he sat far away. Haru turned back to Nagi who seemed perfectly fine and told her that it would be a lovely idea for her to bring Nagisa over. It would also be a great chance for the two of them to catch up and have fun. Nagi seemed very pleased with this idea and smiled. The two girls began talking about various things as Tsuna switched his view between them and Keiko and Nagisa. He didn't want to interrupt either groups from their fun and talk so he decided to quietly watch TV on the couch until Haru called out Tsuna to sit with them. Tsuna eyed Nagi who showed no remorse or ill feelings to this so he reluctantly walked over and took up a seat between the both of them.

The three began talking with no problems and all seemed well until the phone rang. Haru went to answer it and when she came back she looked distressed.

"What's wrong Haru? Everything alright?" Tsuna asked noting her stressful look.

"Ah...I forgot Keiko has to get her shots today!" She whispered to Nagi and Tsuna. The three of them all eyed Keiko who looked back at them with the face of a girl you would see in a horror movie with a tilted head.

"Papa...I thought I heard something weally scawy over there..."

Tsuna and Haru panicked. "No, no!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Nothing scawy over here Keiko! Go back to your fun!" Keiko smiled and went back to playing with Nagisa. But Tsuna and Haru knew the fear she would have for getting a shot. Tsuna grabbed onto Haru and panicked as he felt he wasn't ready for her first shot. Though Haru said she has gotten them before though she probably doesn't remember. The two began to hold each other and cry passionate tears until Nagi spoke up.

"If you two are worried about how it will go, I could accompany you two there. I did very well with Nagisa, and I think I could do the same for Keiko." She said gently as Tsuna and Haru look at each other then back at Nagi. And at the same time they said, "You're hired!"

LATER AT THE DOCTOR

"Okay Keiko...now, have you ever been to the doctor before?" Tsuna said in calm, low, playful voice as he stood in front of Keiko hunched over to be eye level with her; Nagi and Nagisa sitting in a chair together in the corner.

"Hmm...I dunno...maybe." Keiko said looking around the small room where she sat up on the elevated bed with paper on it. Haru, Tsuna, and Nagi waited in the room with Keiko and Nagisa patiently for the doctor to come in to give Keiko her shots which she doesn't know about. They weren't taking any chances and hoped to do this without too many tears. They told the staff not to mention why they're here just to make sure and they told them somebody who has been working with kids for years would do this easily. And there is a knock on the door and a doctor wearing a white lab coat and a bowl of ramen came through the door. He looked more like a student doctor than a real one. He was tall, blonde haired, and seemingly an American.

"Oh shoot! I forgot I had that kid to take care of today!" The doctor finished his bowl of ramen quickly in a chair. Haru and Tsuna just stared at this unusual man. "Man..I had to eat my ramen fast...I was hoping to enjoy it," he sighed unhappily.

"Uhh hello sir..." Tsuna said to the unusual doctor, whose eyes like a wild animal looked at Tsuna and Haru. "Oh...OH! Hello there! You must be the parents to Keiko!" He got up and shook Tsuna's hand up and down rapidly and smiled big. Haru whispered to Tsuna, "Please tell me this is a joke...this guy probably had cocaine in his ramen!"

He then took a seat and grabbed his check board and began signing off and writing in pen on some paperwork. "So, first time here at our clinic?"

"Yeah, we're here today for Keiko's uhh.. S-H-O-T..." Haru whispered to the doctor who at first was confused until he saw Keiko sitting there smiling.

"Ah...I got you..." He said tapping his pen to his head. "You guys are here to give Keiko her SHOTS is what you were trying to say. I got you, I'm a good speller!" He shouted loudly in the room. Tsuna and Haru panicked and looked at Keiko whose face was frozen with a smile.

"K-Keiko..." Tsuna said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Papa..." She said with fear in her voice as her face turned slowly to Tsuna. "I'm...getting a shot...?"

"Oh...yeah...do you...know what that is? I thought you didn't remember coming to the doctor..."

Keiko's face was still frozen with a smile as she then slowly turned to the doctor who was going through the cabinet with needles in them.

"Oh shoot...did I forget to replace some of the used needles with new ones? Oh well! I'm feeling lucky today! Eenie meenie...minie..."

Keiko then looked back to Tsuna and Haru who put on a small grin to try and comfort her. Her eye twitched and her smile disappeared.

"I WEMEMEBER NEEDLE! WAHHHH!" She screamed and cried and threw her arms around frantically. Tsuna and Haru tried effortless to calm her down but she was too afraid to get a shot and wouldn't stay still.

"What the Hell-heck...doctor?" Haru exclaimed to him as she got up in his face. "We told you guys NOT to mention the shot in front of her!"

"Ohhhhh, that's what they meant. I thought it was about that guy who got shot outside and we're not supposed to mention him..."

"What the heck? Aren't you supposed to be good with children! It's only been a minute and you made her cry!" She grabbed hold of the doctor's collar and started to be really rough with him. He saw a mother's rage in her eyes and cowered in fear from her.

"Umm...sir...could you please get your hound dog wife off me..."

"Ah...Haru...it's okay-" Tsuna tried to say something but Haru kept going and was about to obliterate the poor doctor.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! LOOK BUB, I'LL SAY THIS ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT CLEARLY! YOU SEE THAT INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL SITTING THERE? SHE. AIN'T. SO. INNOCENT! SHE CAN BE A REAL DEMON JUST LIKE I CAN! NOW IF SHE ISN'T HAPPY. THEN I SURELY WON'T BE HAPPY WHEN WE GET HOME BECAUSE SHE WILL TORTURE ME TO NO END! SO YOU BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK. PAINLESS. AND SIMPLE! UNDERSTAND ME!?" Haru was going to burst a blood vessel in her eyes with how much anger she had.

"P-painless...I can't...do that..."

"You're gonna learn today YOU RAMEN EATING BLONDE MOTHER-" Tsuna quickly covered Keiko's ears as the whole next paragraph was definitely not suitable for children to hear. Once she was done, the doctor quickly prepared a needle with medicine in and rolled his chair next to Keiko who quivered in pain. Nagi simply smiled and put Nagisa down in her chair and walked over to Keiko.

"Keiko...Keiko...hey...can you look at me for a moment?" Nagi spoke very softly and gently to Keiko who stopped for a moment to look at Nagi who welcomed her eyes with a warm smile. "Hi...I'm Nagi, it's nice to meet you."

"Uhh...hello Nagi..." Keiko said slowly with a sniffle as snot began to pour out her nose.

"You are a very beautiful girl Keiko! You remind me so much of your mother, you look just like her." Nagi said warmly.

"I do...?"

"Yup! You are a very beautiful girl, and just like your mother you can be very strong, you know that Keiko?"

"Stwong...I'm not...*sniffle*...stwong at all..." Keiko said wiping away her tears. Nagi put her hands on Keiko's arms and rolled up her sleeves.

"Really? But look at those muscles! You know what muscles are, it's a part of our bodies that truly show how strong we are, and yours look very strong, look at that arm!" Nagi began praising Keiko on various things and Keiko began to forget about the needle. Tsuna and Haru looked in amazement at how easily Nagi was doing this.

"Hey...let's get your shirt off to show off the rest of that beautiful body okay?" Nagi then pulled off Keiko's shirt and though she was shy at first, Nagi's praise made her laugh and smile at every word she said about her.

"Hey...you know...I used to be very scared of needles too Keiko. Terrified! I hid under my covers even when I was 13!"

"Weally...when you were that old?" Keiko said starting to get scared about hearing the word needle.

"Yup...so scared. But I learned a magic trick to handle things like needles so I don't feel them at all and they're no longer scary. Want me to show it to you?"

"Yeah!" Keiko said enthusiastically.

"Okay...let me hold your hands together like this...and we count to ten, and if we believe hard enough, and think only about happy thoughts like butterflies and rainbows. Everything will be over, okay?" Keiko nodded as Nagi held her hands together along with her own. The two then began to count to ten, Nagi taking it one number at a time and almost singing the numbers she counted with Keiko, who though still shaken up about the needle, counted with her. Once they counted up to ten, it was all over like Nagi said.

"And she's done!" The doctor said throwing away the needle in the trashcan and putting a band aid on Keiko's arm and stomach. Tsuna and Haru sighed with relief as Nagi smiled at Keiko who looked at everyone confused.

"Huh...you alweady gave me the shot?" Keiko looked at arm very confused. "I didn't even feel it!"

"See? That's the magic trick!" Nagi then put Keiko's shirt back on. "Bet you didn't even notice he did it twice?"

"He did!?" Keiko then noticed the band aid on her stomach. "Wow! Thanks Nagi!" She hugged Nagi enthusiastically as the doctor began crying at this heartwarming moment...

"Sniffle...that was so beautiful...I'm happy that went well. Well I'll be on my way then guys!" The doctor headed for the door and opened it and was about to leave before he turned around to everyone. "Oh that's right! The doctor will be in with you guys shortly! Bye!" And with that the door closed and everybody besides the happy Keiko and oblivious Nagisa had a horrified look on their face.

Now a smiling Keiko with a lollipop in her mouth held the hands of Nagi and Tsuna as she walks with all of them to the exit of the Hospital.

"Papa! That doctor was weally funny!" She said cheerfully as she looks up to Nagi and Nagisa who was in her hands clinging onto Nagi.

Tsuna simply scratched his head. "He certainly was something...whatever he was..." He said jokingly as he looked to Nagi hoping for a smile but she didn't give him any look and turned from him coldly. Though this cold behavior was going on, Haru didn't notice it all but instead saw how the three of them looked like a family. Haru felt saddened by her lack of ability as a mother to calm down Keiko. Nagi did that easily and Keiko even warmed up to her with no problem at all. She even let her hold her hand, something she would never let Haru do. She envied the family look the three of them had and sighed as she sluggishly followed them. She felt Nagi was a much better mother then she could ever be in that short moment.

"Boss. You still seem worried...do you still regret what happened to me in the past?" Nagi said simply as she looked to Tsuna who was taken aback by this but shrugged admittedly.

"Yeah...I mean...how could I not...it's...my fault you're..."

"You have no reason to blame yourself for what happened to me. I told you already that I'm over what happened to me and I wish for the both of us to move on Boss. The past is in the past, but here it is wrapped up in my arms in the form of a beautiful baby girl."

"Nagi..."

"It's true. At first, I couldn't believe what was going to happen to me. I was sent to the hospital to recuperate from my injuries and even if I didn't want to have the baby, I couldn't really object back then. My love for Mukuro deluded me and I didn't want to get rid of his baby...our...baby. But seeing the bruises constantly on my body, was a sign of the pain he caused me. I lost my innocence as a young girl, I couldn't be the same person again. I had a hard time trusting men and even feared them. Thinking that every time a man walked behind me...that his mind was filled with vulgar thoughts about my body...and he would only want to hurt me even further..." Nagi said softly as Tsuna simply listened to her story without a word.

"You forgave...Mukuro for his crimes against me...right Boss?" Nagi looked Tsuna directly in the eye and his face turned away but he turned back and nodded.

"I did...but he was still banished from the Vongola...I know it sounds horrible that I forgave him..but..."

"No. I know the person you are Boss, you are understanding and forgiving. Though, for such a thing to forgive...I'm not so sure of. But in the end, I have a daughter I love and I am determined to be a great mother to her, because every week in the hospital, I would always get a mysterious gift. You know about that don't you, boss? Every week I would get flowers, beautiful flowers every week with cards that would tell me to get better. Different from the ones the Vongola gave me...these gifts...just...felt friendly and warm on a different level. Your level, Tsuna."

"I...I was just..."

"Though I was the one in the hospital bed…you were the one suffering even more than me weren't you Tsuna?" Nagi looked sympathetic for the first time to Tsuna in three years. Her eyes were sincere and she even felt sorry for Tsuna as he felt sorry for her. "Thank you, boss. It was because of that warmth you gave me, I gained the strength I needed to go through with having a child, even if it is his and mine. I can raise her proudly, for I found someone who can be a true father to her. You, Tsuna..."

"Ehhh? Father? What do you-"

"A father figure...for Nagisa...someone strong, caring, and understanding. I want her to grow up to be more like you than me...who is weak. I want her to look up to you." Tsuna couldn't believe the words Nagi had told him as he looked at Nagisa, sound asleep in her arms. "I know this is a lot...but...I thought about it for a while now...for a long time actually...that one day you could be there for me this time. As somebody I can count on. I don't hate you Tsuna for not being there before...but I do wish for you to be with me now..."

"Then why...do you act so coldly to me? You never show any signs of emotion towards me...what's with that?" Tsuna got a bit angry but held it in for the sake of Keiko and Nagisa.

"Sorry...that's...something else entirely different from this. I cannot explain that...as you cannot explain why you forgave Mukuro..." She said simply. Tsuna couldn't counter this as he felt she made a solid argument.

"Well...fine...if you're going to forgive me that easily then I refuse."

"But Tsuna I-"

"I refuse...because I want to truly earn your forgiveness...Nagi...I want to truly earn it by being a good father figure for Nagisa...okay?" Tsuna said it with a smile and he didn't expect anything back. Nagi could not hold back a smile with a small giggle at Tsuna's warm heart. She agreed to this as they all walked out of the hospital. But Nagi stopped for a moment and thought to herself. "The reason I don't try to smile for you...is to protect you Tsuna...I want you to keep a safe distance from me emotionally. Because though I say I'm over it...the pain never fades away...for way back then on White Day...that pain started and stretched all the way until my present. I can never escape the pain I have, so I smiled in front of you to try to show you everything is okay. I fear you will eventually see through it...and see the pain I am holding back...and these feelings...for you...because even though we both have scars on our hearts. You saved me, not from Mukuro...but from myself as I fear what I may have done to myself in that hospital...perhaps me or Nagisa may not have left it alive...if it wasn't for some beautiful flowers...from a wonderful man...who showed his feelings every week with fresh flowers...yes I admit it to myself now after seeing you again. I love you Tsuna..."

NEXT CHAPTER: A Starry Night! Nagi purses Tsuna along with Haru! Two mothers competing for Tsuna's love!


	7. A Starry Night!

**Well guys, we got the next chapter! Now I'm starting to get spooked as I write this story guys! Things involving the Mothers and the story happen to me in real life. So I'm starting to get afraid of what will happen next to me as I write this story...but its inspiration all the same. On a special note, regarding Haruka's age, I said before she was six when I intended to say she was five. Pardon my mistake. Also the editing and proofreading is done by Cuddles 8059 and Hibari Kyoya Lover 18! Thanks you two! Be sure to check them out as well! Anyway here is chapter seven of Under the Sky which is long... sorry :D!**

_After Tsuna and Haru settle in on their lives together with Keiko, Nagi and her child come for a visit. On that same day Keiko has to get her "first" shot and they meet their very crazy ramen loving doctor. Keiko becomes distressed and fears getting a shot, but Nagi is the one to calm her down and make everything okay for her. Nagi and Tsuna reminisce after many years about what happened in the past and become closer with Nagi's true intent being, lying about her love for Tsuna. Now Haru and Nagi are unknowingly love rivals..._

It's been a week since the day at the hospital where Keiko had to get her shots done. Ever since then, Nagi and Nagisa had been frequently visiting Tsuna and Haru. Every morning as soon as Haru made breakfast, Nagi would knock on the door and Tsuna would already know who it was and open it for her to come in. Haru had gotten used to placing plates for two more and even setting up a bed for two more as occasionally, throughout the week Nagi and Nagisa would stay over too long or it was raining and they had to stay the night. It was on these rainy days that Haru felt her happiness be washed away with the rain. She didn't hate Nagi, and she was an especially close friend to her, but she spends a lot of time here and she is always especially close to Tsuna. While Haru did the chores she did like usual, she would often look over her shoulder to see Nagi and Tsuna playing with Nagisa and Keiko. She wanted to join in too but she had work to do, Tsuna noticed this, as perceptive as he is and offered every time to help her do the chores. But Haru told him it was fine and wanted him to continue playing with Keiko and Nagisa.

"It's not like I'm her real mom anyway..." Haru thought to herself one day. "She wouldn't let me play with her even if I didn't have work to do. I'm simply her care taker officially... It's my job to ensure she lives in a safe and engaging environment. Where the only thing that she has to be worried about is growing up and being a kid." Given that the apartment isn't so big and there wasn't that many chores to do, Haru still worked twice as hard to cook the meals and clean the house. Especially now that there was pretty much two more people living here. She doesn't know much about Nagi and Tsuna, except that Nagi was a mist guardian to Tsuna. She truly didn't know much about Nagi or her past. Though she felt there was something sad about her life and it was connected to Tsuna. Call it a mother's intuition even though Haru wasn't a real mother, but she felt like one. It was at times like this she wished Kyoko was here. She often wishes Kyoko was here as do Tsuna and Nagi.

However Haru was the closest to Kyoko, she knew everything about her and she knew everything about Haru. The pain of losing your best friend, Haru had to cope with that through the time since her passing. If she ever wanted to cry, she had no one to call. If she ever wanted to let her body loose on sweets with somebody who wouldn't judge her or pester her about weight, she had no body. There were times when it was so hard for her, she wanted to break down and cry. But she had to be tough. Not for her sake, for Tsuna's. She knew how much he loved her, and how much he would have had to suffer because she couldn't cope with the loss.

Even now she still feels Tsuna suffering, though he doesn't show it, he is good at hiding his pain. But pain is shown in different ways, the house he lived in for three years that is as gloomy as his heart. It was depressing to walk in here at first, but recently it definitely looks better and brighter with Haru fixing the place up and keeping it clean yet it still feels gloomy. That's how Haru gauges Tsuna's heart, with the house he lives in, until the house looks bright and happy. That's when she knows he is truly happy. But now with Nagi here, it seems to be looking that way. She would look over to Nagi who though, was somewhat reserved about her feelings, would smile so beautifully to Haru. Haru began to compare herself to Nagi, both as a mother and a woman.

When they were both washing the dishes one night, she remembers looking at Nagi and examining her body. Haru felt she had beaten her in terms of being a woman. Haru surely had bigger womanly assets than Nagi and she felt she was quite cute though not in a conceited way. Though Haru admitted, Chrome was quite beautiful. Her cuteness she had when she was younger had developed into a true beauty, almost angelic. Though Haru tried not to consider this as she felt that may make her feel like she's just an average girl in terms of looks. Though more and more, she felt she was just an average girl. Average appearance, average personality, average everything.

And when she compared herself to Nagi as a mother, it wasn't up for debate to her. Nagi was great with kids; she could handle both Nagisa and Keiko with ease. Keiko actually liked her, and didn't try to keep Nagi and Tsuna apart. Keiko would still pull harsh pranks on Haru like stealing her underwear and running around with it or hitting Haru whenever she tried to touch her. Nagisa shied away from Haru as well but she didn't hate Haru. Nagi was just... such a wonderful mother. She loved her daughter very much and took good care of her. Nagisa was a weak child much like Chrome was physically without her organs. However in her case she had asthma, and had to take breathing treatments everyday to help her out. Haru could not bring herself to hate Nagi in any way; she didn't want to hate another best friend of hers. She sighed, for she already lost her best friend. And when she looks at Tsuna, she felt she was going to lose another best friend... and the guy of her dreams.

At the end of the week, on November 20th, a Saturday, Nagi had once again come over, and Haru quickly endowed herself in her work she had to do. Nagi quickly offered to play a game with Tsuna and the children. Tsuna looked to Haru and refused. He then grabbed Haru by the arm suddenly and pushed her and Nagi out the door with Keiko and Nagisa.

"W-what are you doing, Tsuna? I have work to do!" Haru tried to break free from Tsuna's grip but she could not face his strength and Nagi also protested saying she rather spend time with everyone inside.

"Sorry Haru... Nagi but I think you girls need to spend some time together." Nagi and Haru looked at each other in confusion not seeing why they had to spend time together with Keiko and Nagisa too at that.

"Papa! I have to go with icky girl and Nagi?" Keiko said somewhat sad she has to go with Haru.

"I'M ICKY GIRL NOW!?" Haru shouted as she grabbed Keiko's cheeks furiously but playfully as the two of them went out. Nagisa tried to play the peace maker in-between them; but failed miserably as she was simply tossed aside by a gentle tap to her face by Keiko. She fell to the ground dramatically and gave up in defeat, all in ten seconds. Nagi moved her focus from them to look at Tsuna attentively. "Is...Something the matter... Tsuna?" Haru asked.

"No...I'm fine. But Haru, you have been working very hard lately and you haven't had much time to spend with the children or Nagi and I know you two were close friends before. I'm grateful for having you two around but I believe it's important for you two to spend time together as well. So I got this from a circle at my university."

Tsuna rummaged around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out some tickets and handed them to Nagi. Curiously Haru popped her head over Nagi's shoulder to see what it was. And to her surprise, she saw they were all bathhouse tickets reserved for tonight. "Girl's night out!" the title read. "All girls get in for free tonight! All ages welcomed!"

"Wow! A s-spa?" Haru's body felt like a cloud as she read those words. Her body was sore from chores and taking baths with Keiko, who liked to pinch to touch. It definitely was stressful on her body. She desperately needed to go to a bathhouse to soak her body in. She looked to Nagi who she thought would be displeased with the idea but Nagi smiled at her. She welcomed the idea of spending time with Haru. But Nagi noticed there were five tickets instead of four. "Tsuna? Why are there five tickets...oh!"

Nagi's face turned a deep pinkish red. Haru thought she was sick from how she blushed, she never seen somebody's whole face turn pink like that. "So... it's... like that... you... and the four of us..." Nagi's had a weakness when it came to..."indecent" things. Some may say it's due to her past, but in reality she was always scared and weak to such dirty things. The sheer thought about made her shy and self-conscious of her own body.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused by Nagi. "No I'm not coming; it's for girls only tonight. That fifth ticket is for a little friend of Haru's who asked to come. I saw her on my way home from school and she desperately wanted to come." Tsuna said laughing as he noticed the very person walking up the steps. Haru and Nagi turn around with Keiko to see Haruka.

"Haru!" She yells out as she runs up to hug Haru. Haru, surprised at Haruka being here, was skeptical at first of bringing her along too but she did promise to spend time with her soon so, she asked Nagi if another child wouldn't be too much trouble. Nagi of course said it was fine, and once Haru got her things together. The girls were out the door with Tsuna happily waving them goodbye. Once they were gone, Tsuna turned back to his house that was now desolate.

"Alone again..." He said as he went to sit on the couch and watch some television. He hasn't been alone for a while, and being reminded of his loneliness only depressed him. So he had the idea to keep him preoccupied by doing the things Haru would normally do. However, we will get back to that disaster waiting to happen eventually.

Haru and Nagi didn't talk so much as Tsuna might have hoped they would. They spoke of little things like children and television shows that would good for them to watch. Haru mostly talked with Haruka who was eager to speak with her and Nagisa talked and catered to Keiko and Nagisa. They had some time before the event for girl's night actually began. So they decided to walk around and show the children the sights. Eventually Nagi noticed that Nagisa needed a diaper change and so they stopped at a nearby restaurant for Nagi to use the bathroom, leaving Haru with Haruka and Keiko outside to wait. Keiko looked nervously at Haruka who was focused on Haru but moved her attention to Keiko.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Ah hello, I'm Keiko!" Keiko said proudly putting out her arm to Haruka. Haruka looked at it for a moment then took her hand enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Haruka."

"Hawuka..?" Keiko said trying to say her name correctly. "No no. Ha-ru-ka. Like that you see?" She mouthed each word slowly for Keiko to understand easily.

"Ha...wu...wu...RU..ka!" Keiko smiled enthusiastically when she pronounced the sound correctly. The two girls then quickly became friends just like that. The two then began to talk about things that children do at first. They asked what they like and dislike, their favorite foods, and favorite shows. Haru looked at the two was felt reminded on how easily it was for her and Kyoko to become friends. It seems as if it happened like fate that the two of them would be best friends...funny she thinks to herself. "If it wasn't for Tsuna... we wouldn't of have become friends... and it's because of Tsuna again that these two girls became friends. Though I wish towards the end...they don't end up fighting... like we did." Haru sighed to herself recalling bad memories just as a bad incident happened before her eyes.

"Hmm Keiko! Do you like that man that's with you a lot?" Keiko at first was confused by her suddenness in asking but replied happily. "Yup! He's my papa! I wuv hum bunches!" Keiko held out her arms wide and big to demonstrate her love for Tsuna.

"Ah! Your papa? Then...what about your mommy? Where is she?" Haru stood frozen at the question Haruka just asked Keiko. Haruka of course didn't know anything about Keiko's mom or her real dad. It was an innocent question in nature, but alas it was truly a bad question to ask. However, Keiko didn't respond in the way Haru expected her too. But that made the whole thing that much sadder.

"Oh, mommy? Well she's busy right now with work! She was always busy!" Keiko said cheerfully as she hummed a tune.

"Ah? Is that so Keiko?"

"Yup! But you'll get to see mommy soon! Last time I saw her she umm...she told me that she would be back soon yup. She told me that she was going to be out for a bit and would come back to get me! Mommy never lies so she will see me soon. Though I miss her...she is taking her time..."

"Oh I see...maybe she's getting you a really nice toy! You said your birthday is next month right? Oh maybe she got you a lot of princess stuff!" Haruka said enthusiastically as Keiko got her hopes up thinking honestly her mother was just preparing a big surprise for her. Haru covered her mouth as she heard Keiko say those things. She couldn't stop herself from crying and hid her face in her arms and tried to wipe away the tears that were coming down. Nagi and Nagisa then came out and Nagi noticed Nagisa crying. She looked at the pocket watch she had in her pocket which she had pulled out with her free arm. "Hey girls! You hungry? Let's get something to eat inside okay?"

Haruka, Keiko, and Nagisa, who copied Keiko and Haruka, threw their firsts in the air and shouted "Yeah!" as Keiko and Haruka walk inside the restaurant. Nagi turns to Haru and puts a hand on her shoulder and asks Haru what's wrong. Haru tells her what Keiko and Haruka said, Chrome covers her mouth as she gasped at what Haru told her. Chrome looked through the glass door to Haruka and Keiko who playfully chased each other in the lobby in front of the counter where you go to get a table.

"Haru... let's talk about this later okay?" Nagi said sympathetically towards Haru. Haru nods knowing she shouldn't cry in front of Keiko or any of the children. She wipes away her tears with a handkerchief from Nagi's pocket. The two women then go inside to eat dinner before heading to the bathhouse. Meanwhile Tsuna was attempting to MAKE dinner at his house. He knew he was hopeless, he knew he wasn't great at much of anything. But he was terrible. He burnt five packs of ramen, oatmeal, and even managed to burn a PB&J sandwich. He failed to make any sort of food that came from a box with instructions on it, and somehow made ice cream too spicy. Tsuna started to see how Haru had her work cut out for her, even though he wasn't even making the meals she would. "How hard... does Haru truly work for me.." Tsuna sighed as she decided to go out and get something from the convenience store.

As the time to enter the bath house for girl's night out came. The girls entered the bathhouse at the time the event started. Once inside the lobby, they went to receptionist area where Nagi offered to get everything set up for them. Haruka and Keiko looked around to see the many girls and women that were around, some in towels as they walked around the bath.

"There is so many pretty women here right Keiko?" Haruka said enthusiastically as she looked at all the women. Haruka, Keiko and perhaps even Nagisa, were amazed with the girls who were older than they were. They treasured the idea that one day they will look just like that, they'll be doing the things these women will do. The idea of being an adult woman which was so far away from them, upset them. Haru simply laughed at their eagerness to grow up and be a grown woman. Not knowing how as a child we can't wait to grow up, but when we become adults, we only wish to be a kid again. One's childhood determines one's future, and serves as a threshold for many things in our lives. Haru wishes to make good memories for Keiko Haruka, and Nagisa too. Once everything was set and done they went into the changing room to undress. Normally the men's room would obviously be off limits but since its girls only tonight, both rooms could be used. The girls' room was crowded so they entered the men's which, was less crowded.

Once inside, Nagi first began to help Nagisa undress before she took off her own shirt. Haru took her shirt off and noticed Keiko and Haruka looking shyly around.

"What's the matter you two? You can't go in the bath with your clothes on." Haru said kneeling down to speak eye to them.

"Umm... I'm sorta shy about getting naked Haru..." Haruka said simply as she held onto her clothes tightly but Keiko grabbed her hand and agreed with her. They were both shy to undress.

"Ah, there's nothing to be shy about. Were all girls here with the same bodies, nothing you see or they will see will come as a surprise to them." Nagi came over and said to the both of them.

"But... I'm sorta shy about this area of my body..." Keiko said rubbing her chest area. Nagi and Haru look at each other and almost want to give out a big laugh but they hold it in.

"Oh Keiko..." Haru said. "There is nothing wrong with your body, eventually you will grow in all the right places... like your mother. You'll grow up to be just like her, heck maybe even more beautiful than her." Haru smiled at Keiko who smiled enthusiastically at the idea of being just like her mommy. But Haruka examined her body than examined Haru and Nagi's.

"But... aren't you two still growing too? Your boobs are tiny." She said simply as Nagi and Haru felt the pain they haven't felt in a long time. Since high school? Middle School? Those horrid days of being flat or small chested as girls around them grew watermelons and they grew apples.

"It... doesn't... matter... OKAY!?" Nagi says grabbing onto Haruka with a smile but Haruka felt the true feelings behind Nagi's smile. Dark and... sad? Keiko and Haruka undressed easily after that but now a saddened Haru and Nagi found it hard to undress themselves... but eventually they did and once they were all wrapped in towels. They entered the bath, and the children were all excited as this was all their first time at a bathhouse. There was a huge bath that took up most of the space with mirrors on the side for personal use with buckets and towels as well. There were stools set up for one to use as well and faucets set in the walls. Gossip and other various things filled the air as the chatty women spoke with one another. Laughing, yelling, talking, and just having fun. There was a sense of kindness and freshness when you went in the bathhouse. Wasn't any negativity and though there may be hints of envy, the women would offer to help clean one another and wash one's back.

"Bath... house..." Nagisa mumbled in amazement.

"Ah, you're saying more words Nagisa-chan!" Haruka cheered for Nagisa enthusiastically. Nagi and Haru took a spot for themselves in the main bath along with the children. Nagi kept Nagisa at arm's length but let her take her time enjoying the bath with Haruka and Keiko who splashed around and played. They had a whole corner to themselves in the big bath and when you looked up, there was a skylight where one could see the night sky. Being under the sky like this was rejuvenating for Haru and Nagi. It seemed they all shared something, even Tsuna. They felt at times they were in harmony with the sky itself. The night which was calm and filled with bright stars gave the two women hope with wishful thinking about their desires and goals with one being one and the same.

"Haru..." Nagi said with her eyes closed as she let her body seep deeper in the water spreading and stretching her legs and arms under the water. Haru also relaxed her body in the same manner but sat with one leg over the other and stared deeply into the sky almost not hearing Nagi call her name. "Yeah... Nagi?"

"Why do you think Tsuna really wanted us to spend time together? You don't think he may be... slipping into his old habits do you?" Nagi was worried that Tsuna may be trying to sink to being a loner again and was going to isolate himself once more.

"Hmm... no... I don't think that's Tsuna's goal. You see... Tsuna always puts others before himself you know. He is probably genuinely concerned about our friendship. He cares deeply for others, and is willing to sacrifice anything for them you know? He's that kind of guy."

"Yeah..he is. You're right, it's silly me to ask that when I should know that already... Haru. Do you know what happened to me? Or ever wondered how I'm a mother at such a young age?" Nagi looked to Haru who was taken aback by Chrome asking her this. But Haru admitted she wondered but never thought to ask.

"I see... well... I guess 'Nagi'... is strong enough... to talk about 'Chrome' now. Chrome... was raped by Mukuro."

"You were... r-raped? Oh Nagi I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know you were..." Haru said with shock in her voice but kept her voice down so the other women and the children didn't hear her.

"It's fine Haru. I have moved on from that part of my life... that was a part of Chrome's story... Nagi's is a story of being a mother... but I remember that day clearly.

Nagi thought back to that day and began to explain parts of it to Haru. She remembers how Tsuna kicked down the door and saw her laying there all battered up, clothes ripped and tattered, her private areas in full view and was practically naked. She doesn't feel embarrassment from that thought for she knows she looked far from sexy with bruises and scars all over. Looking at her body in present day, those scars still remain as scars tend to do. But back then, she wasn't crying. "Chrome" was strong and didn't cry no matter what but when she saw Tsuna. She couldn't help but cry for he was the one to cry first. Some may say a man crying is a sign of weakness as boys are raised with that belief to be strong. But to Nagi if this is true, then when a man does cry it is because all the pain he is keeping inside can no longer be hidden. He must cry because there is so much sadness to let out. That's what she felt it was like for him and oddly, it was probably at that moment Nagi began to love Tsuna. Even though she was upset and very angry that Tsuna didn't come right away. She was the happiest girl alive when he came to her rescue and picked her up in his arms. He looked to Mukuro who was also in the room in a daze and Tsuna's eyes were in a pure rage screaming at Mukuro but she had to stop him. He would have done something Nagi knows she would regret. They left for the hospital immediately... and each day she would get flowers and notes from Tsuna and gradually fell in love with him realizing that even though he wasn't the first guy to be truly nice to her, his kindness... was far more real and genuine than any other.

"I see... once again I'm really sorry Nagi..." Haru said sighing.

"It's fine! Truly, I am somewhat grateful it happened, though I know that sounds crazy. I mean I'm only grateful for that bundle of innocence right there." Nagi and Haru looked to Nagisa who tried to paddle her way around cutely with Keiko and Haruka helping her bathe and play with her. "She's like Chrome... she has a weak body. Is shy and doesn't do well with others or acts of kindness... she seems to be just like the old me. But tell me Haru, what's the story behind that girl? She seems very attached to you."

Haru looked at Haruka and thought for a moment with her arms folded. "Well I would like to say it was a happy meeting but it was actually a troublesome one at first. She was a problem child really. At first she would always get into trouble with other kids in the daycare and none of the other ladies wanted to deal with her, so I had to. She didn't like me at first and I had trouble dealing with her, but one day when all the kids were being picked up. I saw that her parents were taking especially long and decided to ask her when her parents would come if she knew. But she told me...whenever they feel like it..."

"Whenever they feel like it? How could her parents be so uncaring about their daughter?" Nagi's mother mode was starting to act up.

"Exactly! I felt the same way, it was then I realized Haruka and I are similar. Though my parents weren't as bad as hers, they were still bad...a dad forcing his beliefs for my future on me and a mother who seems to not care that much. I told her about this and she started to see me as a different person. Somebody she can relate too, and we became closer. Really it's like I'm her mother with how much time we spent together. Often I would take her home with me and her parents wouldn't care at all even though I called them. They would only tell me they're fine with whatever. And so I came to take care of her..."

"I see...and it's funny. Looking at her, she does look an awful lot like you. I would believe it if you told me that you two were related. Though she is just like you in some ways. She's energetic, brash, and can be quite silly."

"Hey...I'm not silly! Silly things just happen to me!"

"You once thought Tsuna was a bad person and was harbouring children or something like that?" Nagi said with a giggle.

"N-no! M-maybe! Shut up!" Haru hit Nagi gently on the arm and the two girls laughed.

"But I guess you're right. She is a lot like me...but she is different from me. She can do the things I wish I could do, if she wants something she will go get it no matter what. And she is totally honest with her feelings unlike me..." Haru sighed as Nagi looked at her.

"Honest...with her feelings? Is there something you're keeping to yourself Haru?"

"Ah! W-well...there is something...but it's a secret! I only told one other person!" Haru blushed and became very withdrawn from Nagi.

"Hmm...you know I could create the illusion that you're naked in front of a bunch of men you know..."

"Ah! I forgot you can do illusions! No! Please don't do that! Even if I know it's an illusion I don't want to experience that!"

"Good." Nagi said with an innocent smile. "It's not good to keep secrets from your friend!"

"Yeah...especially an illusionist who will bully it out of you...but you have to tell me a secret too!" Haru got in her face and Nagi pulled away shyly.

"A s-secret...well...I have one...but I never told anybody..." Nagi blushed along with Haru at the thought of their secrets and they looked into each other's eyes.

"TOGETHER! ON THREE!" They both said at once and began to count. "One...two...three!"

And at the same time they uttered their biggest secret to one another that Keiko and Haruka heard along with a few people in the bath with them. What at first were just two friends talking casually and having fun would now be something much more...solemn. The words they both shared as they said at the same time.

"I love Tsuna!" Once these words were out in the open, the two girls stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Thinking about what they said in their mind, replaying it then coming to see this was reality. And Keiko moved herself over to Nagi and Haru followed by Haruka.

"So...you love...Papa...Nagi?" Keiko looked up to Nagi who looked at her then at Haru.

"Oh...umm..that's..." Nagi didn't know what to say and didn't know what position she was in at all. Keiko then directed her attention to Haru.

"And I alweady know you love Papa Haru...I heard you one night say it."

"Ah! You h-heard me?" Haru exclaimed covering her mouth.

"So you both love Papa...but...you have to stop loving him! You can't love papa! Because...Papa...belongs to my mommy! He's my papa and mommy loved papa very much!" Haru and Nagi's mind had an image of Kyoko and some memories between them came into their minds as well. They both began to feel bad, as if they had betrayed their close friend Kyoko. But Haruka coming to Haru's rescue pulled Keiko away with an angry face too.

"Hey! You can't tell them that! Love doesn't work that way! I'm happy Haru loves this Tuna guy or whatever! She can love who he wants as long as he's a nice guy so leave her alone!"

"No! I can't! Mommy loves Papa!"

"Your mommy? Even if your mommy loves him, it's not like he's your real dad!"

"Tsuna is my real dad! I have no other dad!" Haru and Nagi stopped for a moment as they hard Keiko say those words. Tsuna is her real dad...she honestly believes Tsuna is her real dad. That explains why she called him papa right from the start. But why would she believe Tsuna is her real dad...and not the one Kyoko married? But thinking of this only made Haru and Nagi scared...for they knew Kyoko was with Keiko her whole life. That would mean...Kyoko told her daughter that Tsuna was her real dad. But they stopped thinking about it to try to stop the two from fighting but ended up in a bigger fight with lots of commotion. Not noticing Nagisa, who was beginning to feel very scared of this..Nagi felt her daughter's fear and before she could do anything. Nagisa's eyes glowed purple with Mist flames and the minds of Keiko and Haruka were filled with a powerful illusion by Nagisa and the two girls fell asleep. Haru grabbed the both of them in her arms and looked to Nagi who frantically went to her daughter.

"What...was that?" Haru asked as she looked at Keiko and Haruka who were out cold.

"I...apologise...my daughter...is a gifted illusionist with great power. She owes that to who both her parents are after all...she can create illusions that affect the mind directly but would simply knock out the weak minded." Nagi petted Nagisa and calmed her down. "Her powers go wild whenever she is frightened or sees her close ones fight like just now...she truly is like me...sorry Haru. I think we should go now..."

Haru remembered Nagi's words and Keiko's. She would never forget the words they said as they all left the bath and dried off. Putting their clothes back on and heading for Tsuna's apartment. Nagi's home was far away and Haru offered her to stay there. All the children were asleep and Tsuna was too as he was a sleep on the couch they saw after Haru opened the door with a spare key Tsuna gave her. Haru saw the mess the place was and sighed that she had more work to do tomorrow. There was PB&J burnt to the ceiling...how did Tsuna mess up that badly she thought? The girls simply changed into their sleep wear and without a word they went to their beds, Nagi and Haru couldn't sleep as well as Tsuna did that night. For, his plan might have backfired on him...as Haru and Nagi clutched their chests. Their love for Tsuna is real, but their pain for Kyoko was just as real.

In the bathhouse they showed each other their true bare selves and revealed one's heart to another with no walls or anything to conceal them. And now that it is out in the open...how will they get along...they both thought that night.

"Papa... is mommy's... mommy will come for me soon..." Keiko mumbled to herself in her sleep and Nagi and Haru both heard this and cried themselves to sleep. A painful night indeed...

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Four Bestfriends! A look in the past with Kyoko, Haru, Nagi, and Yuni!**


	8. The Four Best Friends!

**Hey Readers! Its been some time since I have updated the story and I apologize! I know you guys are used to frequent updates but sadly i'm in school and I tend to come home and sleep and do other things. But I will try to update more often regardless! But hey I got plenty of stories for you guys to read so check them out in the meantime!**

_Tsuna attempts to get Nagi and Haru to reconcile on their friendship and send them off to a bath house along with Haruka, Nagisa, and Keiko. However Haru and Nagisa once again faces the sad reality of the loss of their best friend Kyoko as Keiko speaks greatly of her mother and earnestly believes she's alive and will come for her. And when Keiko hears Nagi and Haru confess they both love Tsuna to each other, Keiko becomes enraged and tells them that he belongs to her mom and they can't have her. Luckily, Nagisa's powerful illusions knocked both Haruka and Keiko ,who began to argue, unconscious and they forgot about the event. They all go home with the heavy weight still on all their hearts and Tsuna unknowingly being the center of the problem..._

It had been some time from when the girls went out by themselves that starry night. Today marked November 26th, only four days left until Tsuna must depart for Namimori once again for a meeting of the Vongola. Tsuna was feeling indifferent about returning after so long to such a place. A place filled with many memories, it was where Tsuna was born and raised. Where he met all his friends, where he became a Vongola boss. It was where he first...fell in love. As much as his home has good memories, it also bears the pain of which he has tried to avoid in his life. Making himself ignorant to the fact he has not completely gotten over Kyoko's death. Though the fact of the matter is, Tsuna cannot say he now loves a dead woman. But he can say he definitely loved her. He knows the past is in the past, but the past will always find a way to show up in one's present. For our pasts decide the present, and every action in the present will create our futures.

Tsuna has become aware of how different Haru and Chrome were acting around the house. Chrome actually didn't show up for two days after they went out and Haru continued in her work but became seemingly afraid of Keiko. Whenever Keiko would come over to either pick on Haru or ask for something, Haru would try to end things quickly with her and dive back into her work. Seemingly burying herself in a hole to avoid Keiko and hide herself from something. A pain that Tsuna could easily recognize in her as well as Chrome who also acted differently around Keiko. Besides that, Haruka came over more often to play with Keiko and Nagisa. But the children acted weird as well, Haruka and Keiko couldn't remember what exactly happened at the bath house when Tsuna asked them about it. He couldn't have much of a conversation with Nagisa as she's too young though he tried anyway with unsurprising results some time ago.

"You know what happened Nagisa?" Tsuna knelt down before and asked Nagisa who was playing with shapes and blocks. Nagisa had looked up at Tsuna and proudly with her finger in her air spoke...sorta.

"Well you see Mr. Sawada. There had been quite a commotion between Haruka and Keiko-san, my dearest friends. Keiko got quite upset with Haru and my mother after they admitted their feelings of love and admiration for each other to you. I bet you could imagine how that is quite the conundrum, however my two best friends began to have a quarrel thus frightening me. So I on instinct, used my powerful illusions to create distraught in their minds and putting them to sleep as you will. They subsequently forgot all about their farce, and so we can play again. You understand right Mr. Sawada sir?"

But all Tsuna heard was mumbles and gibberish from Nagisa and sighed from the thought she could actually talk. "Thanks Nagisa, i'm sure you would explain the whole thing to me if you could." Tsuna patted Nagisa on the head and walked away. Not knowing how saddened Nagisa was at that moment as she crawled into a corner.

Now Tsuna looks for a chance to talk to Haru about what has been bugging her for a while. He checked to see if the children were preoccupied with something. He saw that Nagi was playing with the three girls. At the same time Haru had gathered some cleaning supplies for the bathroom to clean up. Tsuna saw it as the perfect chance to corner her and finally get her to open up. Haru and Nagi had been avoiding one on one confrontations he noticed. He had to get to the bottom of things. So when Haru opened up the door and walked inside. She set down her supplies next to the tub and then washed her hands. Haru's eyes were staring down into the sink as the water flowed from the faucet. She tried to avoid looking in mirrors, for she believed mirrors deceive people on how they really look. Looking at the mirror in your house, you may believe you look perfectly fine. Then you get to school and look in the mirrors in the bathrooms to see many imperfections and flaws all along your face. Of course she used it to make herself presentable, but she didn't want to look at it again unless she had to. Mirrors can mislead us into thinking we look one way instead of the other, yet they can never show how we truly look. It is up to other to decide how we appear for our eyes cannot look at ourselves, and thus the true "mirrors" that one relies on are people. And people themselves are easily just as bad as a regular mirror as one can deceive another for various reasons, so which "mirror" can one trust to be honest with another? At least a regular mirror has less reasons to lie when one looks directly at it.

Haru sighed as she slowly looked up into the mirror. At least Tsuna, a very honest person, thinks highly of her looks. She hopes. A girl's biggest down fall is their insecurities as are all people's downfalls. But in this world, a girl's appearance is important if she wishes to find that special someone. For guys work with their eyes first before they work with their mind. Not to say that a guy chooses based on looks solely, but a girl's looks is what draws the guy's eyes to her. And gives the guy an incentive to pursue her and get to know her. Though there are many problems with the way things work like this, Haru's main concern was trying to look appealing to Tsuna instead of some old "housewife" appearance. Her hair was messy with strand of hair all of over the place sticking up on her head. A tired face with dreary eyes and her cheeks seeping lower than usual. She wore a yellow hoodie and blue jeans with an apron in the front. She really did look like a housewife in some ways ways and she was only nineteen years old! She really hated looking in mirrors but when she looked at the corner of the mirror, she saw a brown spiky hairdo stick out from it. She almost screamed in fear before Tsuna covered her mouth and told her to calm down.

She flailed around for a moment with her arms but Tsuna held her back and calmed her down until she finally agreed to stop thrashing around. Haru turned and faced Tsuna once he moved his hand from her mouth with a face of fury. "Tsuna!" She yelled out but got cut off by Tsuna again. "Please Haru...keep it down. I don't want Nagi or the children to wonder what were up to okay?" Haru and Tsuna then peek out the door to check up on that. Nagi was still preoccupied with the children and they were thus safe for the moment. Tsuna closed the door gently. "So...what did you want to talk about that was sooo important you had to stop my chores?" Haru said coldly as she quickly turned from Tsuna to the tub. She truly was avoiding direct contact with Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't precisely sure what to do in this situation. He obviously believed himself to not be savvy with girls and their feelings. Then again what guy truly is? He was afraid what he should say or do, but he felt there is something he should do.

He took a step forward and hugged Haru from behind suddenly causing her to drop the cleaning items in her hand as the blood ran straight up to her face. Her cheeks now a rosey red, she turned to see Tsuna with his eyes closed as he hugged Haru as tightly and closely as possible. She was confused at first what Tsuna was intending to do, but she knew the look he had. It was the look of when he was trying very hard for someone. He was trying to get his heart to reach out to hers and she looked down at her waist to see his around wrapped around there. Almost like a child who was big enough to do so would. She then put her hands on top of his and listened to the combined efforts of their hearts that were beating rapidly in synch. No more words were needed, and Haru went straight to talking. She knew what Tsuna wanted to know, he knew she was going to tell him anyway. They knew that this was inevitable between the both of them.

Haru began talk about a time years ago back in high school. The day Kyoko had told them about her sudden pregnancy in the home economics classroom after school. She had told only the girls that would one day be her bridesmaids. Haru, Yuni, Chrome and later that day she would tell Hana.

"W-what...are you...joking with me right now Kyoko? Seriously?" Haru proclaimed to Kyoko after she just gave the girls the news. Only a short time before Tsuna confessed to Kyoko and Haru moves away. Kyoko's eyes stared down into a bowl of batter that she was stirring up with a ladle. Chrome was in front of her across the table with their pots and dishes set on it with Yuni right next to her. Everyone but Kyoko with a shocked expression and wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you truly pregnant Kyoko-san? This is quite a shock you know..." Yuni said softly to them all. Yuni was younger than the rest of them and could easily be considered the "purest" one out of all of them. She understood the intimacy between a man of a woman but actually hearing about it came as a shock to her. Especially since it was a close friend of hers to tell the story. Kyoko couldn't look them in the eyes but simply nodded much to their shock.

"Oh my god! Who did you...have sex with Kyoko? Why? I mean..." Haru stumbled on her words, she knew this was a sensitive topic to talk about. But it was such a surprise and shock to Haru and the group.

"I..can't really say who I had sex with..." Kyoko said lowly.

"Don't tell me you were..." Chrome thought for a moment that Kyoko was raped. But Kyoko nodded her head no to that.

"But what do you mean...? You don't know or...won't say...?" Yuni asked.

"Its...hard to talk about it...but its not like I don't want to tell you but..." Kyoko looked away from the rest of them. "its hard...but I guess you could say it was consensual between us both..."

"...Is the father...Tsuna?" Haru asked without looking at Kyoko this time. And Kyoko didn't bother to look at her best friends. For this was a topic that went even deeper than Kyoko's pregnancy. Because at times before this, Kyoko had realized something about each of them. All four of them had affection for Tsuna and cared for him. Kyoko knew very well Haru and Chrome feelings for Tsuna, however Yuni was a different story. She just saw Yuni's affection for Tsuna as an older brother but all four of them cared for Tsuna. And to hear if Tsuna was the father, it is hard to say if it would break their hearts.

"No...I didn't...with Tsuna..." Kyoko sighed and became teary eyed. "Definitely...not Tsuna..." And the tears now became rain droplets on her face. "No way it could be him...I don't...I made a mistake didn't I guys? I picked the wrong person to love..." And now it was raining on her face as the tears came down. Haru quickly embraced her best friend and comforted her, a similar way to what Tsuna did for her. She was then joined by Chrome, and then Yuni who all surrounded her and embraced her. Showering her in in warmth and love.

"Guys...?"

"Its okay Kyoko." Haru said with a smile. "Were best friends right?"

"Best friends do this normally. Correct?" Chrome said smiling next.

"Its only natural that we would care for you especially when you need us most." Yuni said with a cheery smile.

All these smiles, no way Kyoko couldn't smile even if she was saddened deeply. She wiped away her tears and thanked them.

"You guys are the best..." She said smiling at them all. It was not too long after that the four of them grew even closer and supported Kyoko. They took care of her as if the child growing inside her was their responsibility as well. But Kyoko was the child, as she was taken care of so gently by each of her friends. Haru covering for her when she acted strangely. Chrome using her illusions to hide Kyoko's pregnancy from others and protected her. While Yuni helped her through each stage of pregnancy and helped her deal with the baby. She was even there when she had the baby. She was surrounded by true love.

"Lets all make a promise!" Haru yelled out. "A promise between the four of us! We will always take care of Kyoko and be there for her. And no matter what...us best friends won't do anything to hurt her!"

"And I keep thinking now...that...she's gone now. After we all...promised to be there for her...and take care of her child. But Tsuna...tell me...what do you do when the promise you made ends up hurting you? When you wish you could keep the promise you made, but the feelings you have interfere?"

Tsuna thought about this for a moment and he then looked in the mirror. He had broken many promises between Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Haru. His feelings interfering with those promises were nothing new. So he told Haru this, "When one makes a promise to a friend. The friend should do everything they can to keep it. But if the promise is broken then...well it is better to have a broken promise than none at all. Because a promise is more than just a promise, its something so much deeper we share between friends. Like words that ride along the bonds we share. But when a promise is broken, its the words that are broken. Not the bond that holds them as long as the bond is filled with love. For love only creates, it never destroys. The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present. And what is broken, can always be fixed no matter how hard it may seem. And then you can make a new promise, a stronger promise. One that can never be broken."

"I see...so perhaps the promise the four of us made...even if it may become broken...can simply be made anew...and be stronger than before?"

"Yeah...that's what I think at least...if you guys promised her that. Then perhaps right now...Kyoko will be willing to make a new promise since you guys were all best friends. But...does that mean you feel you broke that promise somehow? So you been acting strangely because of that?"

Haru quickly realized she couldn't exactly tell Tsuna that she felt she broke her promise because she's in love with Tsuna. But in all honesty she broke it a long time before all of this happened.

Yuni was visiting Kyoko at her house one day to check up on her. She had brought along some learning CDs you sometimes see mothers playing to their unborn child. It is said to help them with their learning abilities. She was let in easily by Ryohei who was on his way for a jog and left the house to the two of them. Yuni went upstairs and was about to knock on the door until she heard Kyoko talking to herself. Kyoko was crying to herself when she muttering things to herself. How she made such a big mistake and hurt somebody she loved deeply. "Why...why did I have to say those things to him...he didn't deserve that? But what could I say to him...? I'm pregnant...with another guy's child...so I can't be with you...Tsuna..."

Yuni gasped when she heard the name of Tsuna get called. She didn't know that Kyoko had rejected Tsuna like that, Yuni made a sound suddenly that anyone could have heard. Kyoko recognized the sound and wiped away her tears. "Come in Yuni..." Yuni came in slowly and awkwardly. "I...i'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop...but...is it really true? Did you reject Tsuna like that?"

Kyoko buried her head in her legs and shook her head yes. Yuni and Kyoko then had a deep and long talk that day, and she told Yuni who the father was. Part of that conversation got transferred to Haru and Chrome the next day by Yuni who talked to them on behalf of Kyoko. Who just couldn't bring herself to come to school that day. However Haru had already knew Kyoko rejected Tsuna like that, but she didn't want to talk to her about that day. For that day, Haru did witness what happened to Tsuna and she confronted Kyoko who was in the bathroom. She barged in with tears and fury. Kyoko saw her from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"You come to scold me...?" Kyoko said softly to Haru in the bathroom. Haru had caught her as she was fixing up her hair and makeup and checking out her baby belly. Haru with her hands balled up as fists stared Kyoko down while they both stood in front of a mirror. "Why...why did you reject Tsuna?"

"Why? I'm...pregnant with another man's baby! I can't...go out with Tsuna..."

"And? Sure you're pregnant...but...that doesn't mean Tsuna is just going to hate you or think anything differently of you! He isn't that kind of person! And he's one billion times better than the guy that knocked you up! He's caring...loving...and would be a much better father than him!"

"You don't think I know that!?" Kyoko cried out to Haru who matched her tear for tear and word for word. "I know very well how great a person Tsuna is...and I know what I did will hurt him a lot...but I don't...I don't care..."

"You...what? You don't care? After everything he has done for you? Kyoko he loves-"

"I know! But...I...I...don't..."

"Don't you dare try saying that lie to me. Don't. Just don't Kyoko. We both know how we feel about Tsuna...so don't try to bullshit me! We both love him to death...but the fact of the matter is...he wants to be with you...and he can take care of you...so please...give a second thought Kyoko...don't do this..."

"I can't...because you want to know why I said no? The real reason? Not because i'm pregnant, and not just because I want him to deal with being the parent of another child. But because I don't feel I deserve him like you do Haru."

"Me...?"

"Yes...I want you to take care of Tsuna...I want you to be with him...you deserve him so much more than I do Haru. I said no, so you still have a chance to be with him. And...once I leave school. I doubt I will ever see Tsuna again...so promise me this Haru..."

"You will always be there for Tsuna..."

Promises that are broken...can they really be fixed and renewed?

It seems the four best friends all wondered about the answer for this question. Perhaps the missing piece they need is with the final mother of the story.

"Yuni...Tsuna will be arriving soon. Do you wish to see him?"

"Ah...of course I will see him. I haven't seen him in so long! And I know my little Yume wants to meet Tsuna. I do have a promise to keep after all..."

**The pain that comes with a promise! Kyoko loved Tsuna but gave him up for Haru! And the promises that are broken, still lie in pieces around our mothers' hearts. Next time the time comes for Tsuna and the gang to return to Namimori! A reunion with the Vongola and the past memories he wishes to hide. And will the final mother Yuni shed some light on the mysteries to the story? The Namimori Arc is next! Were at the 1/4 point to the story being complete! Thanks for reading up to this point and look forward to more!**

Next chapter: The Mystery Unfolds!

From the Author: Hi everyone, Ramen here. Remember some time ago when I mentioned there being a lot of symbolism I use in this story? Well I would like to see what symbols you guys see and how you interpret them! And to help you understand what I mean, each major character represents something different in this story. I already said the children represent a missing part to the "mother" they are paired with. And the "mothers" of this story obviously are mothers but each represents a different aspect of being a mother. Of course there are also things like the setting and the connection to the title. Just to see if people see the story differently than I do :).


	9. The Mystery Unfolds!

**HEYOH NOODLES :D! I know this chapter has been eagerly waited for since a lot of you have been waiting for me to give you some answers to this story! I apologize if it has been too confusing but its all part of the story! Anyway, what to say. This chapter will introduce Yuni as a main character to the story and give you some more insight to this story's mystery. Yeah I didn't forget this story is also a mystery story! Also if you ever get tired of waiting for chapters to be released, then check out my other stories related to to hitman reborn! And idk why, but I forgot to add what Yuni's daughter's name is! Its Yume! Well, read on noodle! And check my note at the end to discuss how the story should move forward!**

_Tsuna sees that Haru and Nagi are suffering due to some internal problems. He decided to confront Haru about them and he learns more about her past with Nagi, Kyoko, and Yuni. He learns about the promise between the four of them for them to take care of Kyoko and always be there for her. But Haru leaves out the part where the two best friends already had a fallout when Haru is enraged that Kyoko rejected Tsuna. Only to learn she did that so she could have Tsuna instead and the two best friends part ways over Tsuna with Haru promising to always be there for Tsuna. So many promises have been made in the past, yet so many have been broken. What are the answers that deludes us all...?_

"Are we almost dere yet?" Keiko asked Tsuna who was sitting next to Keiko on the train along with everyone else. Tsuna, Haru, Nagi, and the three children, Keiko, Haruka, and Nagisa was all on the train heading for Namimori. They had left early in the morning to make the train to arrive at sometime around noon or later. Tsuna had to meet with the Vongola as he is still the mafia boss to the Vongola. Though he still doesn't want to be the mafia boss like always, he doesn't really have much of a choice. He can try to run or hide from it but Reborn would find him and drag him back into the mafia world. He had avoided returning to Namimori for some time and had already cut all his connections with his old friends. Thinking on it now, it seems like a pretty crazy and stupid thing to do. He abandoned everything all because he had lost...

"PAPA!" Keiko shouted, or better to say shrieked from the top of her lungs and nearly gave Tsuna a heart attack. "K-keiko! Don't yell like that! What is it sweetie?"

"You no listen to me! I ask if were almost dere yet!" Keiko said with a pouty but bored expression.

"Were almost there Keiko, just a little bit longer." Tsuna assured her but Keiko's childish impatience was getting the best of her. She would play a game with Haruka or Nagisa but they're both a sleep next to her with Nagisa in Nagi's hands. Nagi was lost in thought and didn't pay keiko much mind. The same went for Haru who was silently sitting next to Tsuna on his other side and didn't say much either. Keiko was confused on why the adults were not being as much as fun as they usually are, yet felt something off about the three of them. Something sad.

"Papa?"

"Yes Keiko?"

"Are you sad?"

"Sad? No...i'm not sad. Why?"

"Hmm...Keiko fweels like Papa, Aunt Nagi, and Hagu is sad." Keiko said sadly. Tsuna wanted to comment on her calling Haru Hagu but felt it wasn't important at the moment. "AH...don't worry about us Keiko. I guess...you could say its...different for us to be coming back home like this. Its...definitely something for me I know for sure..."

"Why is that Papa?"

"Ah you wouldn't understand...its grown up problems..."

"Forget gwon up pwoblems! Keiko doesn't wanna see Papa sad!" Keiko was going to get mad again and start yelling but Tsuna quieted her down quickly. "Hey hey! Don't be like that...um do you know where were going Keiko?"

"Where...? You said were going on a umm...vaca...shion?"

"Yeah we are...but do you know the location? Like the place were actually heading too? Its different than what you're used too!"

"Weally? Where are we heading?" Keiko asked excitedly.

"To a place that were all connected to...Namimori..."

And with that the train had stopped on its final stop of the whole 4 hour trip from Tokyo to Namimori. Tsuna and the whole gang carried their stuff while holding a child's hand as they walked off the train. The children were all excited and filed with glee as they are amazed with the presentation of a new sight. The new scenery that amazed them with the new types of flowers and buildings. The pretty and serene colors of the place around them and the amazement of being in a whole new place that was both scary and exciting. Yet the adults only saw this place as a place of memories and hardships.

"Ahhhh geeze why am I so sore...?" Haru said with a yawn as she stretched out her arms and then let them fall painfully to her sides.

"Perhaps its because you sat in such an uncomfortable way the whole ride..." Nagi said with a slight mocking attitude.

"Oh whatever...it was a long trip anyway...but wow. Namimori huh? It has been a while since I been here, perhaps three years? I feel bad that I didn't even come back to visit my family for New Years..." Haru sighed.

"Yeah you were too busy with me!" Haruka proclaimed proudly as if that was a good thing.

"Yeah...right...what about you Nagi?" Haru asked Nagi who turned to her with Nagisa still a sleep in her hands. Her face was calm yet emotionless, and she was obviously distracted by other thoughts. "Well, I only went to Tokyo to fetch Tsuna. I have been living here ever since I first came here, I haven't really left unless it was for a mission..."

"Oh...I see..." Haru almost felt bad for asking but she doesn't entirely know why. She looked ahead to see Tsuna looking around the area where people got off the train. They were outside the station the train had stopped at and Tsuna was holding Keiko's hand in one hand a sheet of paper in the other. "Heeeey! Tsuna! Who are you looking for?"

"Ah...sorry. Were supposed to meet someone that will escort us to where we will be staying for the time being. It doesn't say who of course seeing as it came from Reborn..." Tsuna sighed. He already felt his old days with Reborn's torture ready to surface again. Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine just from the thought of his old days. But with that chill came an even colder feeling from the thought of all the friends' faces he will have to see again. The uneasy, nervous feelings of confronting them again.

Haru and Chrome was feeling the guilt too but not so much Chrome. She was going to stay earnest with her feelings no matter what was in her past. She wishes to commit herself to Tsuna no matter what. But Haru is left in Limbo about the whole thing, and can't sort out her feelings. They both looked to Tsuna, the one they loved with all their hearts with adoring eyes of want and need as the sky that day seemed cloudy yet clear with some sun shining through. A bright light should shine upon them yet was diluted by the clouds above. Similar to the person who walked up to them and called out their names in a petite yet polite manner.

"Long time no see Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna turned around and there he saw a girl who was about two heads smaller than he was. She wore a white blouse with an orange dress underneath with orange flat dress shoes. She had short black hair that lied gently on her cheeks with a single long strand of black hair that fell from the back down to half her arm's length. She had bright blue eyes that glimmered in the sun with a bright smile. She was Yuni, the best friend of Haru and Chrome along with Tsuna.

"Ah..Yuni-" Tsuna called out before Haru interrupted him and pushed him to the side abruptly. "Yuni! Oh my gosh is that really you?" Haru yelled out with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, its nice to see you Haru. It has been quite some time hasn't it? Ah! Is that Nagi as well?" Yuni waved to Nagi who walked over to the group and smiled at Yuni and waved.

"It is nice to see you as well Yuni. Though it has only been a month or so since we have last seen each other." Nagi said.

"Oh you guys still keep in touch?" Haru asked them both.

"Well of course. We both still live here in Namimori and we attend yoga classes sometimes go out with our daughters. Yume loves to play around with others." Yuni said which brought attention to the tiny bundle of joy within her arms pressed up against her chest. A girl resembling Yuni to a pretty much exact copy of her with the same orange marking on her cheek with short black hair. She was wearing a white dress and white bootees on her feet. She was a sleep in her mother's arms who held her firmly and lovingly.

"Oh my gosh! She's so adorable! WAIT! Yuni...you have...a daughter?" Haru exclaimed to Yuni with a shocked expression.

"Oh..yes I do. I was quite surprised to see that you have a daughter as well Haru..." Yuni put a hand over her mouth as she shyly hinted at Haruka who was clinging onto Haru's pants leg. "Huh? Oh...no you misunderstand she..."

"I am Tsuna and Mommy's daughter!" Haruka joked with a big smile that caused Kyoko to get mad at her.

"Nu uhn! I told you Tsuna is MY papa!" Kyoko growled at Haruka as they ran around in a circle next to them.

"Oh my! Haru...I knew you were bold but not so...*active*..." Yuni said softly causing Haru to blush deeply while Tsuna simply looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"P-please...Yuni..don't say things like that...you're teasing them too much!" Nagi told Yuni who noticed that she too was blushing but with obvious jealous on her face.

"Oh I see...I misunderstood. Is it really you and Tsuna that has been getting *closer*?" Yuni gave a small laugh which caused Nagi's lips to be sucked into her mouth. Face to heat up and turned red and then she simply just stopped moving. Nagi had reverted to her old self when she was younger that was very shy and couldn't speak much to to others. In other words, Yuni just broke Nagi.

Haru looked over and waved her hand in front of Nagi's face but there was no reaction at all. "Umm...she'll..be okay I think..." Haru said as she turned back to Yuni. "Geeze Yuni...you really have become quite the bully as you got older..." Haru tried to say politely but the slight anger in her face was obvious.

"Hehe. Not at all, I just learned to loosen up a bit and be more open with others as time has gone by. Now then we will be heading to my place as you will be staying there for the duration of your time."

"Hmm? Were not going to be staying at our old houses?" Haru asked.

"Well you three are grown ups now but if you wish to stay with your parents then that would be fine..." Yuni then walked over between Haru and Nagi and whispered to the both of them with Tsuna out of ear shot. "Then neither of you would be able to be so close to Tsuna now would you?" Yuni winked. Haru and Nagi's face already red with embarrassment began to think of all the things they wanted to do but wouldn't be able to if they were no longer staying in the same house. They both quickly turned to Tsuna with determined faces. "Were staying together in Yuni's house!" They both proclaimed as they began walking forward proudly.

"W-what...just happened?" Tsuna said as he scratched his head. Yuni shook her head as she watched her two best friends take off as Tsuna began to follow with Keiko and Haruka following by his hand. Yuni began to laugh at Tsuna's confusion which Tsuna noticed. "What is so funny Yuni?"

"Haha nothing...just...someone who has hyper intuition is still completely oblivious to a maiden's heart." Yuni said as she walked onward with Tsuna still not having a clue on what she was saying. But he knew it had something to do with Haru and Nagi's behavior. He looked down at Keiko who was talking with Haruka about a TV show they watched the other day and what activities they wanted to do since they're here. Tsuna smiled at the both of them and carried on thinking about how odd it is for him to be back here in Namimori. He is essentially the father of three little girls while officially being the guardian of one of them. He never imagined himself as a father or anyone that can be relied on like this. The idea of having kids was unbelievable to him...who could he even have kids with? That's when Tsuna stopped in place as imaged of Kyoko, Haru, and Nagi flashed in his mind in a provocative way. He imagined them all without clothes swarming him in a bed and all asking him the same question.

"Which of us are you going to make a baby with...Tsuna? Tsuna...Tsuna!"

Tsuna woke up from his delusion with Keiko yelling at him. "Papa are you okay?"

"Huh..oh...yeah..i'm fine." Tsuna said deliriously. Haruka shook her head and looked at him sternly.

"You look like you were having some really nice day dreams Tsuna...you're smiling big!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Very big!" Keiko said with her arms out wide to represent the big goofy smile on Tsuna's face. Tsuna noticed his big grin and tried to fix his face as the three caught up to the rest as they traveled to Yuni's household.

Upon reaching her house it was quick for everyone to realize that Yuni has been living a prestigious life here in Namimori.

"Yuni...you live here...?" Haru said with her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Mmhmm. I have lived here for most of my life. Is it too...grand?" Yuni said shyly.

"No..its...amazing. It looks beautiful..." Nagi said gently with Nagisa who finally woke up and looked at the house. Her eyes became big and she dropped her pacifier.

"Papa...its a really pwetty house!" Keiko said in amazement.

"...Were poor aren't we Tsuna?" Haruka said casually to Tsuna who simply said,"Were...yeah."

Yuni's household was a mansion on the grandest of scales. It was surrounded by a huge black fence with a gate that had a pass code lock on the gate. From standing in front of the gate one could see the estate was very big but the mansion was not entirely too big in mansion terms it was not the normal four stories that a mansion on average is. It was only about two and a half or three. The mansion was a colored pure white but the grandness of it came from the green estate. Which had many beautiful cherry blossoms and bushes filled with flowers. Yuni had entered the pass code and looked into the eye scanner which opened the gate.

"Well...welcome to my home friends!" Yuni said with a smile as she lead them to the front steps of the mansion's door.

"Wow its amazing here! You must have a lot of security here Yuni!" Haru said.

"Ah...well Reborn has issued plenty of people to protect this house for me but they don't actually stay here with me and Yume." Yuni said calmly as she began to do a similar process to open the door to the gate.

"Wait..you live here by yourself with Yume?" Tsuna said.

"Yes..the guard are not needed to stay directly within the house as there are powerful illusionists that create a barrier around my home so not many people even know it exists. If there is ever an emergency I have ways of contacting them for help and they will be here within a minute thanks to Reborn."

"I see...but why stay here by yourself in such a big house? Doesn't it get...lonely here?" Nagi asked Yuni who nodded her head no.

"Not at all...I have Yume. And I am not always alone, I am visited quite often Byakuran his friends. As well as Reborn and members of the Vongola come by from time to time. Not to mention the many animals that live in this area that me and Yume like to play with. I never feel alone at all! I always wanted to live in a big house fo rmy dream..."

"Your dream?" Keiko asked her with adoring eyes.

"Yes...to live in this house with a big family...that is my dream...well! Let us enter and I shall show you guys to your rooms." Yuni opened the door and let everyone inside to the main the right side connected to a wall was a long stair case that led to another floor with a hallway. One each side of the hallway was an entrance to another room or part of the house. There was also an entrance on the first floor connected to the right wall near the stairs that led into what seemed like another living room. The room they were in now was big and had several couches and chairs on a carpet surrounding a table with a flat screen plasma TV against the Northern side of the wall. Everyone was blown away by the scale of the house as Yuni led each of them to their rooms upstairs.

On the second floor was where all the bed rooms were located with a few bathrooms. It was decided that the girls would be paired up in twos on side of the house in their own rooms. The north western room was where Haru and Haruka would be staying. The room right below that is for Nagi and Nagisa with the room beneath that is Yuni and Yume's room. Tsuna's room was in the center of the floor which was originally used for storage. Yuni said he could have stayed in a bed room on the other side of the house but Haru quickly opted that he should be closer by in case Keiko or Haruka wanted to play with him. Which Yuni and Nagisa saw as an excuse for him to stay close by but neither really complained that much.

Everyone began to unpack their stuff in their own rooms. Tsuna dropped his bag in his room and looked around. There was a single bed next to a window with a closet on the right side of the room with boxes cluttering the left side of the room. Tsuna didn't mind much as long as the bed was comfortable. He jumped onto the bed and hugged the white pillow thanking the lord that he was able to rest. He nearly fell a sleep if it wasn't for a knock he heard on his door. Tsuna told the person to come in to reveal it was Yuni who wanted to come speak to Tsuna in private.

"Hey Yuni. Is something wrong?" Tsuna said as he sat up on the bed. Yuni closed the door behind her and asked if she could sit next to Tsuna. Tsuna moved aside on the bed to give room for Yuni to sit down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to speak to you in private when you got here Tsuna...there is a lot for us to speak about." Yuni said calmly.

"There is? About the Vongola?" Tsuna asked.

"Not entirely about the Vongola but also about the life you will be living...and about...Kyoko." Yuni said as she looked Tsuna sternly in the eyes.

"K-kyoko...?" Tsuna said as he struggled with the sudden rise of tormented feelings that rose within his heart. He clenched the bed covers tightly as his body stiffened in place.

"Yes...I know this will be hard but do listen carefully Tsuna. For it seems that just as Kyoko has created a bind that connects me with Haru and Nagi as friends. You too are a part of our bond and that bond seems to be connected to a big issue the Vongola is facing."

"Issue?"

"Yes...you remember that there were small crime organization you and the Vongola tried to track down but would disappear before you can catch them three years ago?"

"Yes...there were cases of drug use being spread across Namimori. Incidents where people were found in situations that had no idea of what happened to them so we couldn't trace the crime back. Sometimes the victims of the memory loss themselves were connected to the crimes..."

"Exactly..and that crime syndicate is back and had become a huge problem with cases spreading all over the place. And we believe this is connected to Kyoko and all four of us..."

"Kyoko? How? How is this connected to her?" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuni could tell how upset Tsuna was getting and how his emotions were getting the best of him.

"...This may be hard to say. But her death could very well be no accident in the slightest. It was a murder that was intended to cause you harm Tsuna." Yuni said.

"Me..?"

"Yes...the person who murdered Kyoko did it knowing the strong feelings you had for her. He knew you would leave Namimori and try to cut ties with the mafia to avoid the pain of her death. This same person also most likely forced Haru's family to move and even drugged Mukuro to force him to rape Nagi. And..the deaths of all the members of...the Giglio Nero famigilia...that used to live in this house...all of that to not only hurt us but mostly to hurt _you _Tsuna." Yuni said sternly.

Tsuna could not believe what Yuni was telling him. "Kyoko was murdered? Haru was forced to move...? Mukuro was drugged and forced to rape Nagi? And...the deaths of Yuni's famigilia...all caused by one person?" Tsuna was filled with rage as he entered his Hyper Dying Will mode by pure anger that fueled him. Yuni in shock pulled away from for a moment before drawing close to him. "Tsuna...please calm down...you getting riled up like this will not solve anything!"

"Who...who is it?" Tsuna said in a slightly enraged but calm voice. Yuni knew she could not calm him down like this and took a deep breath. "We think...that the person who did all of those things to us is a person who goes under the name of Kiyoshi...Kiyoshi...Fujimoto the husband of Kyoko..."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard the name of Kyoko's husband that flashed him back to the day where he witnessed Kyoko's wedding from a far. He definitely remembers the face of her husband...Kiyoshi Fujimoto. A blonde haired and handsome young man that attended the same high school as they did. But thinking of the name that belongs to him made Tsuna fall to the knees with his head beginning to hurt.

"What's...happening to me.." Tsuna said in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode with aches all over his head.

"As we thought...it seems this person managed to drug you too at one point as well. Tsuna listen to me carefully...do you remember everything about me? Any gaps in your memories about me?"

"Y-yes...I think so.." Tsuna said as he winced from the pain.

"How about Nagi or Haru? Either of them?" Yuni comforted Tsuna the best she could.

"Yeah...all there...from what I know..."

"Then...what about Kyoko?"

Tsuna stopped as the pain all disappeared from his mind. A clear image of Kyoko appeared in his mind...they were in a room...together...and she was in the covers...and she had no clothes on... but the image blurred and Tsuna couldn't recall everything that has happened.

"Did you...see anything...anything about Kyoko?" Yuni asked him. Tsuna powered down form his Hyper Dying Will mode and returned to his normal state.

"I did...but it was blurred...okay...what exactly is going on here Yuni? What do you mean I was drugged? What the Hell is going on?" Tsuna demanded that Yuni tell him.

"This Kiyoshi is a master psychologist and bio engineer. He understands the human mind inside and out and most particularly how to manipulate the hearts of others through his knowledge. We believe that Kyoko was being manipulated through his psychological techniques and powerful mind manipulating drugs. At one point he also drugged you and Mukuro to do acts you both cannot remember. The same could go for Haru's parents who suddenly made her move away and even the incident that happened years ago with my famigilia. We don't have all the details yet but Reborn and the rest of the Vongola have been working hard these past three years for you Tsuna."

"For me...? But..I left them." Tsuna said calmly now that he is no longer enraged.

"Yes...because they understood what you were going through and you are still their boss and friend Tsuna. They would do anything for you so for the past three years they have been working to solve this mystery behind your life so you could be happy." Yuni said with a smile. Tsuna could not believe that all this time his friends have been working so hard for him and he had abandoned them.

"And...you Yuni...? I'm sorry what happened to your famiglia...just like with Nagi I was too late to do anything for your famgilia. I only had time to get you out when those men attacked the building...I truly am sorry."

"Let it not worry your heart so Tsuna. You already have enough pain riding on your heart already. But thank you for caring so much about me Tsuna..I knew I picked the right person to fall in love with." Yuni said smiling as Tsuna smiled back at him.

"Yeah you sure did...wait...what...?" Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at Yuni's face who had put a hand over his.

"You heard me. I love you Tsuna. I have for a long time and I want to be with you. Oh look at me..this must have been a really awkward time to confess to you." Yuni said shyly as her face turned red and she looked down at her hands and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Ah..I..well..." Tsuna was more speechless to Yuni's confession than the rest of the information she had just given him.

"You don't have to answer me now. I don't expect you to for it seems I have some competition in the run in to be your wife." Yuni smiled.

"WIFE!? Wait wait, I have a lot on my plate now! I have to solve this mystery! Not only that I have to take care of children and...and..."

"Hehe, there you go. Now Tsuna is all cheered up. This is the Tsuna I knew very well. I feel more confident that you will reunite the Vongola and end the suffering that lies in our past once and for all." Yuni said proudly to Tsuna. Tsuna then thought that Yuni was simply joking about loving him and dismissed the whole thing. But it was true, his head was clear now. He still was having a hard time soaking up everything that he was told but now he has more purpose in his life then he has ever had before! He will avenge the death of Kyoko, avenge the suffering Haru had to go for being alone, the suffering Nagi faced the night Mukuro was forced to hurt her, he will avenge the deaths of Yuni's famgilia, and avenge the pain of all his friends!

And when he finally gets to beat down Kiyoshi for everything that he has done. Even the Vindice prisons would be too good of a place for him for the price of hurting his loved ones. Tsuna stood with a determined look on his face as he went over to his backpack with Yuni staring at him in confusion. Tsuna rummaged through the back pack and pulled out his mafia boss sky ring.

It has truly been a long time since Tsuna has put this ring on. Tsuna slipped the ring on his finger and once again is ready to take on the mantle of being a mafia boss!

"I see...then you understand everything you must do Tsuna?" Yuni said proudly.

"You know it Yuni. Thanks...for everything..and don't worry. I will avenge everyone..I will not run away anymore. I will face my past and suffering so we can have a new life under this great sky. Nothing will be able to stop me now..."

"Interesting...then I wish you luck and hope for the best. Ah...there is one other thing though.." Yuni said as she went over to the door and opened it to reveal Nagi and Haru listening in on their conversation.

"Wahhh! Haru? Nagi? What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked them in surprise.

"Umm! We were..." Haru said as she tried to act innocent.

"...Not spying on you guys if that's what you think..." Nagi said shyly.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I knew you two were there...though you two didn't hear everything it seems. You must have come running when you heard me confess to Tsuna?" Yuni joked.

"What! No way..." Haru said innocently.

"Yeah. We did..." Nagi said honestly.

"Wow Nagi..you're acting like Chrome again..." Haru said in disappointment with her supposed partner in crime.

"Well now that you're all here. Then I shall inform you on the rest later but for right now. Tsuna did you know there is a requirement for you to be the mafia boss?" Yuni said to Tsuna.

"A requirement..I know of some..but what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"A mafia boss is going to need a successor...thus a wife is needed for that and you are an adult now...so while you are working with the Vongola on this case. You must also keep an eye out for a potential wife candidate for you to procreate with. And lucky for you, you have three beautiful girls right here for you to consider." Yuni said smiling as she walked out the door nonchalantly leaving Nagi, Tsuna, and Haru in shock with their faces blushing deeply.

"Then you were being..."

"Serious? 100% serious Tsuna. I love you." Yuni said with a bright smile. "I told you were oblivious to a maiden's heart...you should probably look a little loser with your hyper intuition with those two." And with that Yuni went to her room as the biggest troll in the history of ever. Tsuna looked at Chrome and Haru who looked at him and then each other. And before Tsuna could even mumble a word Nagi used her illusions to make herself disappear and Haru ran as fast as a triathlon runner. Tsuna, speechless, shook his head and closed the door. He went to his bed and lied down.

"Solving a case of a psychotic drug lord and finding a wife to be a successor to the Vongola? This is too much and it has only been one day..." Tsuna sighed as he thought to himself. What does Kiyoshi have against him to make him do so many horrible things? What does his lost memories of Kyoko mean? And what are his feelings for Yuni, Haru, and Nagi? And for that matter...why did Kiyoshi bring all four of them into this in order to simply hurt Tsuna? Because he is the mafia boss? Tsuna pondered this to himself as he rested in his bed to get a much needed nap with his ring shining in the sunlight from the window...

"So..Tsuna..you have returned to the place of your pain and suffering! You have even brought Haru Miura back with you along with Chrome Dokuro...delicious! ALl the pieces are coming together and I will be able to perfect the ultimate purity. I will not rest until it is created...from the pain of both the mothers and daughters and you...the father. A perfect love..."

**The Romance/Mystery story takes a turn in a strange direction! Tsuna faces a new foe that is the source of all of his suffering! He is determined to avenge his friends...but he also has to worry about getting a wife? What will happen next in the big mystery? Next Chapter: Pieces**

Okay :o! SOOOO I know what a lot of you must be thinking from reading this chapter but hear me out! This story was intended to be a romance story with some mystery in it! However as I wrote the story with all the mysteries underlying the story, I felt I did not bring that portion up as much I should have in the earlier chapters and so I sorta did just drop a bombshell on you guys. I apologize T-T. I truly debated having the story go in this direction instead of a story that focused on just family and romance. If you guys do not appreciate the mystery part to this story then I understand and will be willing to rewrite some parts into a normal romance story. It all depends on you guys but I do hope you will continue to read this as a romance/mystery story :). Thank you!


	10. Pieces

**Woohoo! Chapter 10! I can't believe I made it this far! I'm really glad no one decided to bite my head off for what I did last chapter. Phew. Didn't think it would be received so well so thanks a lot noodles :D! As a small treat, I thought I do a small special author's note here.**

**Name Meanings( I may be wrong on the canon characters! Feel free to correct me if you know!)**  
**Kyoko- Not entirely sure what her name translates to but I think it means of the capital or city of the same name.**  
**Keiko- Lucky or Blessed Child (Hence the chapter name ;)**  
**Haru- Springtime**  
**Haruka- Spring/Flower**  
**Nagi- Calm**  
**Nagisa- Beach/Shore**  
**Yuni(Uni)- No idea at all on what her name meant so I stuck with my pattern of giving names relatable to their "Mother" :o.**  
**Yume- Dream**  
**Tsunayoshi- A warlord if I remember correctly. Also leader I think. Too lazy to look it up!**

**SMALL TRIVIA**  
**1)The story came from real life experiences that inspired me to make a story based around some!**  
**2)Originally the story was going to be based solely on Tsuna, Kyoko, Keiko, and Haru. However, Yuni and Chrome were added for the sake of adding more depth to the story and giving fan a treat to their favorite heroine.**  
**3)Was planned on being a family/romance story, I switched it to romance/mystery to try something new and make the story more unique!**  
**4)In an alternate version, Haru was considered to be the one to die in a car crash but I felt it made more sense if Kyoko did. Sorry Kyoko :o!**  
**5)A reader named alicegx reviewed 3 chapters in a row just basically saying(threatening me) this story better end with TsunaXNagi :O.**

**Well that's my small special author's note for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Tsuna and the gang head back to Namimori! Tsuna is requested to return due to urgent mafia business that he can no longer ignore and must return to be the mafia boss. There they meet Yuni once again who takes them back to her house to live in. But Tsuna then finds out that all the suffering shared between the adults were caused by a Psychotic Drug Lord with a vendetta against Tsuna and the Vongola which allows for Tsuna to once again accept being the Vongola Boss. However, Yuni also mentions that now that he is an adult he must also find an heir i.e a wife to have a successor and mentions that she, Haru, and Nagi are suitable candidates. She also confessed her love to Tsuna and hints to him of Nagi's and Haru's. What a first day for Tsuna right?_

"So what I am about to tell you two is very important and I understand if you guys must stop me to give yourselves a moment to recuperate. I can be very patient...so don't hold back okay?" Yuni said as she sat with Nagi and Haru at a dinner table in the foyer. They all drank tea as the children played in another room with Tsuna watching over them. Haru and Nagi sat together in front of Yuni who was about to tell them the horrible truth.

"I understand Yuni. Speak what you must." Nagi said sternly and maturely. She was willing to handle whatever dark secrets Yuni was going to tell her. She was no longer afraid of it and cried about it throughout the nights with her child close by. A constant reminder of the act that brought her into this world and the pain Nagi suffered. But Tsuna has gave her courage, strength to face her secret as they both forgave each other which allowed for Nagi to put all her love into Tsuna the person who saved her. Haru was slightly freaking out from what Yuni might tell her. She knows this was not a joke but to actually be dragged into the mafia world is a pretty scary though. The look she saw on Tsuna's face she knew very well. He was determined, more determined than he was to take care of Keiko. He was fired up and she even noticed his mafia ring back on his finger. Tsuna was becoming more and more like the person from years ago that she first fell in love with. Thinking how strong Tsuna is being, Haru refortified herself to be just a strong for his sake.

"I get it...say what you have to Yuni." Haru gulped as she gripped her shirt tightly. Yuni took a deep breath with all of them together as she looked up to the rook which had a skylight at the top for one to peer outside.

"Then I'll keep it straight to the point. Nagi, you understand that we have done a lot of research on a crime lord for the past three years. You offered much of the information we have acquired on the case as you already know."

"Yes...Kiyoshi Fuji...a crime lord who has studied psychology and bioengineering intensively...he showed up years ago...the Vongola has been hunting him down for quite some time. That's the main reason why Tsuna has been called back?" Nagi said.

"Mostly correct. Tsuna was also called for avoiding his mafia duties and Reborn had enough with his rebellious nature which was why you were sent to retrieve him. By force if necessary if I believe..."

"Force wasn't necessary!" Nagi exclaimed.

"You were going to hurt Tsuna if he refused?!" Haru sat back in fear of Nagi.

"N-no! I mean...no! Look he said yes d-didn't he?" Nagi said to Haru who snickered evilly inside.

"It seems I have some dirt on Nagi...I can use this to my advantage somehow! Bwahahah!" Haru said with a wicked grin.

"W-what! N-no...please...don't tell Tsuna!" Nagi demanded in embarrassment to Haru. Yuni simply looked at the both of them and laughed a bit before coughing to get their attention.

"May I continue or would you both rather speak about Tsuna?" Yuni teased them both. Nagi and Haru both looked at each other sternly. Would you think its sad if they both actually debated changing the topic to Tsuna?

"N-no..." Haru hesitantly said. "Carry on..."

Yuni continued,"Well..it seems this Kiyoshi Fugi has had a big part in all our lives just to make Tsuna suffer." She said calmly as she looked towards the next room where Tsuna stayed and played with the children.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"Nagi...for you. This will be harder than it may be for Haru but...Mukuro's attack on you. He never intended to do it on purpose."

"Lies!" Nagi quickly yelled out as she rose from her seat and slammed on the table. "Mukuro betrayed me...he...hurt me...that can't be true!" Tsuna heard Nagi's cry from the other room and the children became concerned but he assured them it was all fine. Nagisa was harder to convince and wanted to go to her mother so Tsuna had to take all the children outside and out the house.

"Nagi...please calm down..." Haru tried to comfort Nagi but she rejected it.

"I can never...forgive him...ever..." Nagi said with tears in her eyes. Yuni sympathetically spoke the rest of what she had to say to Nagi.

"Nagi...Mukuro was drugged by Kiyoshi and was manipulated in attacking you. It was meant to hurt Tsuna emotionally and break him even further. Mukuro being expelled by Tsuna could also have been part of his plan. He did it to get at Tsuna..."

"Drugged...manipulated? That can't be true...he...the look...on his face...it was...horrifying. He didn't even apologize for it afterwards! He didn't even try to make amends if he was truly drugged into it! Why would he-"

"To protect you." Yuni said. "He knew he could not be forgiven by or be able to protect you anymore. He felt responsible for everything that happened and so Tsuna did not truly expel him. That was a ploy so both our enemies and you to believe. He is still a part of the Vongola and is searching effortlessly by himself for Kiyoshi in an act of revenge...for you Nagi..." Nagi looked at Yuni with her teary eyes in confusion. She couldn't believe it was true. That Mukuro never intended to hurt her. And for her sake...he gave up being with anyone just for her. "You aren't lying...right Yuni?" Nagi asked her in a crooked voice.

"Yes...I would never lie to you Nagi...this is the truth..." Yuni said sadly. Nagi not able to take anymore ran away and rushed upstairs to her room ignoring Haru's cries after her. "N-nagi! Wait!" Haru turned around in her seat and called out to Nagi but was stopped by Yuni.

"Let her go...she needs some time to be alone and think this all out. She will be fine hopefully another time. Now I must tell you your part in all of this Haru. But it isn't as terrible as Nagi or my own experience."

"Yours?" Haru asked her as she turned back to Yuni.

"My who famigilia was wiped out by Kiyoshi who drugged my famigilia to kill each other. I was used an example of what he can to do a whole famigilia if he pleased and how easily it is to break someone's heart..." Yuni said quietly.

"Y-yuni...I am so sorry...I didn't know..." Haru was riddled with grief but Yuni simply shook her head.

"Its fine. I have moved on. My heart is calm. I cannot change the past but I can change the future..." Yuni said with another deep breath and quickly went on to tell Haru what she needed to tell Haru. "Now Haru...your parents...they were drugged too. They were manipulated to move you away from Tsuna to hurt him even more."

"My parents? Were drugged? That's crazy! What kind of a drug is this anyway?" Haru asked with slight fear in her expression.

"A very scary drug. It apparently affects the mind directly and allows one to give a command to the person induced with the drug. And the person will not even recall the event and is very difficult for one to do so." Yuni said.

"That's horrible...and this Kiyoshi? Did all of this to get at Tsuna? What did Tsuna do?" Haru asked.

"We don't know. That is all the information we have gathered, but we know he has a vendetta against Tsuna. For his targets...us...revolve around Tsuna." Yuni said

"Then you mean Gokudera, Yamamto, and Ryohei? They all get hurt somehow too?"

"No. Only me, you, Nagi, and Kyoko." Yuni shook her head.

"Just us four? Why?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure about this. But I assume since this person is a master of the mind...he chose us for a reason. We have the best chances of hurting Tsuna's heart in a way he wishes for. A way that only we can effect him in, but I do not know if he succeeded or not. Tsuna is fired up to get revenge for us and get Kiyoshi however...I hope that too is also not part of his plan..."

For a moment Haru and Yuni were silent before Yuni got up from her seat and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Haru turned in her seat once again and asked her.

"To speak to Nagi. See what I can do. You should talk to Tsuna. He could need one of us by his side." Yuni said with a dull smile. Talking about her pain like this had an obvious effect on her. Yuni seems to have it the worst but she wouldn't show it to anyone. The deep hurt that cracked her heart and left the signs of torment all along it. It broke her. And her smiles became broken too as a consequence and doesn't seem genuine anymore. Haru wonders if her love for Tsuna was truly real and was perhaps her only way of staying Yuni. Staying who she is without crumbling to pieces. Nagi had it bad too with the person she once loved hurting her unintentionally and still wishing to protect her even after everything that's happened. And for Haru, she lost all her friends because she was forced to move and the love of her life.

Haru got up form her seat and headed outside to go look for Tsuna. She went out the front door and walked around the edges of the house until she saw a garden where Tsuna was playing with the children. A serene place with flower beds all around and there was a place was a place for shade under a small black hut where one could walk under and sit on a bench that lied under it. Tsuna let the children go play by themselves while he sat down on a bench and watched. Haru then ran over to Tsuna who noticed her as she stood next to him.

"Haru...umm...are you all right?" Tsuna asked her as he looked directly into her eyes and Haru looked back into his before sitting down next to him.

"Yeah...I mean...I'm not the one you should be worried about the most..." Haru sighed.

"...How are they?" Tsuna asked.

"They're...not taking it well I guess I could say. Nagi is upstairs crying as Yuni is trying to comfort her. And Yuni? Who knows how bad she is taking it deep down inside." Haru hit her fist on the bench. "That Bastard...he did all of this...he hurt everyone...he deserves!"

"Haru! Keep your voice down...the children may hear you..." Tsuna said as Haru noticed the children looking her way. She simply waved and put on a smile to them and they went on playing with a ball they had found.

"I...I'm lost for words Tsuna...this is too much...he murdered so many lives, and ruined just as many probably! All for what? Revenge? Because you're a mafia boss? It's all so stupid!" Haru said to Tsuna who quickly put his arms around Haru.

"Hey...don't let him get to you Haru. What he did to you, it was light. He didn't cut you as deeply as he did our friends. Right now we all seem to be falling into pieces and must find a way to rebuild ourselves. But you haven't fallen, you're still all you. And right now...I don't know what I would do if I lost the complete Haru." Tsuna said as he wiped away a tear that escaped from Haru's eyes. He smiled at her but the smile quickly disappeared. "You see...I was drugged too Haru.."

"You too?" Haru said sadly putting her hand on Tsuna's face. "Do you...remember anything?"

"I...I do. I remember bits and pieces of it...I was with Kyoko...she lying in the bed naked..." Tsuna said gently.

"N-naked?" Haru blushed and the sad and dark mood was quickly ruined. "What do you mean naked? Like naked in the sense she exposed her bare heart to you?' Haru quickly said.

"No...not that kind of naked...like...naked...naked..." Tsuna said shyly while blushing.

"O-oh...so...umm...what...else...do you remember?" Haru tried not to sound a bit agitated while asking.

"Umm...she was in the covers of a bed...somewhere..." Tsuna put a hand to his head and tried to remember. "She held out an arm to me and I was walking towards her...and I can't remember anything else."

"I...see...wait...a bed? Naked? Tsuna...did you and Kyoko..." Haru and Tsuna looked at each other and their faces turned red from having the same thought.

"Sex?" Tsuna quickly asked. "N-no! AT least I think not...I mean..."

"But...I mean...its a possibility. And if it was before she got married then you could possibly be...Keiko's father..." Haru said as they both looked towards Keiko who was playing by with Haruka and Nagisa. Yume was inside sleeping in her own room. Tunsa eyed Keiko carefully and looked for any similar characteristics between the two and he felt he could see some similarities but she looked too much like her mother. And she didn't know what Kiyoshi looked like so he could not compare the two.

"Well...I guess it is...but...that's crazy...me and Kyoko...I don't even remember it...!" Tsuna said. Haru's face puffed up a bit from the slight agitation still in her but she tried to keep focused on Tsuna's memory problem. "Well...more _importantly _it is also a good idea to mention the fact Kyoko did choose you as her guardian. It would...make more sense I guess."

"Yeah...I guess so...but...she rejected me back then. If she knew I was the father then why do that...why not tell me?"

"Well Kiyoshi could've done something to her as well. Maybe drugged her to forget..."

"But making us have sex with each other and getting her pregnant just to forget it all. Doesn't seem to aid him in anyway to get at me...if anything it would seem better than hurting..." Tsuna said as he pondered this along with Haru.

"Well...is there any other details you can recall? Anything at all?" Haru asked Tsuna.

"Yeah...there is one...small thing...and this scares me..." Tsuna said trembling from the thought.

"What? What is it?" Haru asked with her hand placed on Tsuna's knee trying to comfort him. She sat closer to him and tried to help him through his pain. Haru felt it was her job right now to aid Tsuna in anything. No matter what it is.

"I was holding a knife..." Tsuna said trembling. Haru stopped and moved a bit away from Tsuna and she tried to register in her mind what he just said.

"A knife?" Haru asked gently.

"Yeah...a big chef's knife...sharp...you know...Yuni didn't say...but I don't think they actually found Kyoko's body... It would make sense since they didn't find Kiyoshi's even though they both apparently died in a car crash. What if I-"

"No!" Haru quickly stopped Tsuna from finishing what he said. Tsuna turned to Haru with teary eyed that matched hers. "I will never believe...in that. You would never do something like that even if you were under a drug!" She said to Tsuna as she embraced Tsuna and pressed her body up against his. "Don't...say that..."

Tsuna let his eyes fall down to Haru's back and decided to not say what he was about to say. But he still thought what if its possible? What if he actually...killed Kyoko? What if he was responsible for taking away their own friend? For taking away Keiko's mother. If he truly was the father...then he was a horrible one that doesn't deserve to be one. They stayed like that with Tsuna in Haru's arms for a while until the children said they wanted to go back inside. Once inside they all returned to their respective rooms. Tsuna though lost within in his mind and thoughts became determined more than ever thanks to Haru. He donned a jacket and brought along his dying will pills. He went to the front door of the mansion where he was stopped by Keiko.

"Papa?" Keiko looked up to him and said. "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looked down at her and picked Keiko up. "Papa is going out for a while...I don't know how long I wil be gone but...I will return to you okay Keiko?"

"Why do you gotta weave? Is it impor..impor..." Keiko struggled to say the word.

"Important? Yes its very important. But I promise I will be back, be nice to Haru and be a good girl. Papa will be back before you know it." Tsuna said as he put her down and opened up the door.

"That's what mommy said..." Keiko said gently as Tsuna turned back to her.

"What?" He asked her.

"Mommy...she said she would be back soon...but she never did come back soon. She went with scawy men in black. And never come back...Papa weally gonna come back?" Keiko asked him as she almost began to cry. Tsuna kneeled down and hugged her closely as Keiko weeped into his jacket.

"I will come back Keiko. I promise. Give me a few days and I'll return even if I didn't do what I needed to do. Okay?" Tsuna said.

"Sniffle...o-okay..."

"Remember what papa told you? When you feel like crying?" Tsuna said as he looked at Keiko. She remembered tsuna's words and stood firmly. Keiko took a deep breath holding all the air her little lungs could, she fixated her body firmly, held her head up high, and told herself she will not cry. She must remain calm. And she must not give up! She stood there with her hand over her heart while crying. "I...will...be...tough..." Keiko said strongly.

"That's my...that's my girl." Tsuna said believing that he may be a horrible father. But perhaps...he wasn't as bad as he thought he may be. He patted Keiko on the head and walked off. Haru, Nagi, and Yuni had come downstairs after Nagi had stopped crying. They all went to the door with their respective children and watched with Keiko as Tsuna walked off and popped two dying will pills in his mouth and entered Hyper Dying Will mode. He turned back once more before flying off into the distance.

"He will be okay wight?" Haruka asked Haru.

"Papa will...I hope..." Keiko murmured.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Nagisa mumbled with her pacifier in her mouth.

Haru leaned down to Keiko and Haruka and patted their heads as Nagi touched Nagisa's head. Yuni held Yume tightly and they all watched Tsuan fly off.

And at the same time the mothers said, "He will be fine. He's going to come back to us. And then everything will get better for us...this time for sure...Tsuna won't break his promise...

**NEXT CHAPTER! Vongola Strikes! TSUNA IS READY TO BE THE BOSS ONCE AGAIN! HE MADE A PROMISE HE IS DETERMINED TO KEEP! WATCH OUT KIYOSHI! TSUNA IS COMING FOR YOU! THE BATTLE HAS ALREADY BEGUN BUT TSUNA WILL END THE WAR! TSUNA VS KIYOSHI! WHO WILL WIN? WHAT MYSTERIES STILL LIE AHEAD? LOOK FORWARD TO IT!  
**


End file.
